Spells
by Veneziano58
Summary: Francis avait toujours été la Doll d'Allistor. Rien n'aurait dû changer ça et pourtant le destin en a décidé autrement, le faisant s'en remettre Arthur. Dans ce monde de mystères Masters et Dolls cherchent à vivre leurs vies selon leurs coeurs /UA Crossover/FrUK d'autres/
1. Chapter 1

**Spells**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et l'idée de base de cette histoire non plus, il s'agit du manga Ze~ de Shimizu Yuki même si je tourne les choses à ma sauce (comme toujours) C'est donc une sorte de UA Crossover.**

FrUK en base, ScotFra en fond + ItaSpaMano dans ce chapitre

Spells = sortilèges, ici destructeurs pour correspondre au Kotodama.  
>Masters = maîtres, le mot était le même.<br>Dolls = Paper Dolls serait plus exact, vient de Kami au sens papier non Dieu. Dans le contexte Kami signifiait poupée de papier.  
>Puppeteer = Marionettiste. Le mot était le même à la base.<br>Blank = Blanc, vide, vierge pour le mot Hakushi, papier blanc.

* * *

><p>Masters of Spells et Dolls. Les premiers avaient le pouvoir de rendre leurs mots réels mais ce don avait évidemment un prix, pour chaque incantation une blessure devait forcément apparaître. Les seconds étaient là pour remédier à ce problème, ils prenaient sur eux les blessures des Masters, soient directement grâce à un Spell spécifique soit par un contact physique particulier. Il fallait absolument un contact de fluides. Un Master sans Doll risquait de mourir très vite alors qu'une Doll sans Master à soigner n'avait tout simplement pas de raison d'être... Invariablement, les deux étaient de même sexe, ainsi en avait décidé le Puppeteer dont l'identité restait un mystère pour les Masters. C'était lui qui les contactait, jamais le contraire.<p>

Francis était une Doll au service d'un Master, Allistor. Un grand homme aux cheveux si roux qu'ils en semblaient rouges, aux yeux d'émeraude et au tempérament de feu. Il était vraiment très doué dans son art, maîtrisant les Spells comme personne. Mais plus le Master était puissant et plus les blessures étaient graves, aussi Francis passait un nombre considérable de son temps à soigner l'autre qui prenait les choses plutôt à la rigolade. Il usait des Spells pour gagner de l'argent facilement et en quantité afin de prendre soin de sa famille, ses frères et sa sœur. Et il continua ainsi jusqu'au jour où il franchit la limite...

«Allistor! Accroche-toi, je vais te soigner!

- C'est trop tard Francis... Tu ne peux plus...

- Tais-toi! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir!

- Trop tard...»

La Doll n'écoutait pas, ne cessant d'embrasser le blessé allant même jusqu'à tenter de s'unir à lui mais des bras le retinrent, tirant un cri de détresse de la part du blond désespéré. La voix de son Master retentit pourtant une dernière fois dans son esprit, lui assignant ainsi son dernier ordre «Protège ma famille à ma place» Ce fut la mission de trop pour l'aîné de la fatrie... Allistor avait usé de tout son pouvoir pour accomplir ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire mais malheureusement il s'était retrouvé avec un autre Master en face de lui, un Master encore bien plus fort et qui l'avait balayé... Presque broyé.

A cause de ce dernier ordre, Francis resta en vie malgré la mort de son Master adoré mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'était qu'une poupée de papier venue à la vie par la volonté et le pouvoir d'un autre être extraordinaire, un être au delà de tous, même des Masters. Antonio, une Doll tout comme lui s'assit à ses cotés et prit ses mains pâles entres les siennes, plus bronzées.

«Francis, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça...

- ...Allistor n'est plus là...

- Je sais. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Lovi et Feli...

- Il me l'a ordonné. _Protège ma famille à ma place_.

- Alors il te faut un nouveau Master ayant du sang Kirkland.»

Le blond acquiesça puis se leva afin d'aller voir le seul membre de la famille n'ayant pas encore de Doll, Arthur. Son ami soupira puis reparti retrouver ses deux Masters, étant jumeaux leur pouvoir avait été lui aussi divisé en deux et une seule Doll leur suffisait. Il avait vraiment envie de les serrer fort contre lui, ayant besoin de se rassurer que ses deux Masters étaient bel et bien en vie, eux.

Arthur s'était isolé dans sa chambre d'enfance, ayant quitter la grande maison familiale depuis un long moment déjà. Il ne s'entendait pas toujours très bien avec son aîné mais quand il avait appris sa mort... Son cœur s'était brisé. C'était son grand frère après tout, un crétin arrogant et pénible mais son frère quand même. Dorénavant il ne pourrait plus gueuler contre l'odeur de cigare et ne pourrait plus faire de concours à qui boira le plus de whisky avec lui au coin de la cheminée. Allistor était parti. Non, Allistor était _mort_. Il leva les yeux vers la porte quand celle-ci s'entrouvrit, prêt à aller envoyer paître celui ou celle qui osait venir le déranger mais se ravisa en reconnaisant Francis. Celui-ci était très pâle, ses cheveux blonds avaient perdus leur éclat et son regard était complètement vide. La perte d'Allistor lui avait sans doute donné l'impression que le monde venait de s'écrouler autour de lui... La Doll vint s'asseoir près du plus jeune et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du cadet Kirkland qui ne le repoussa pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec lui.

«Arthur, deviens mon Master...

- Quoi?

- Tu m'as entendu.

- J'ai pas envie d'être le remplaçant de mon frère Francis, si tu veux un nouveau Master va en chercher un ailleurs. Le Puppeteer pourra sûrement t'en trouvé un de libre.

- Non, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. Tu es le seul ayant du sang Kirkland a être sans Doll.

- Peter aussi.

- Ton cousin est bien trop jeune...

- Tu as été attribué à Allistor quand il était gosse.»

Francis ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs lui revenir peu à peu. Il avait été créé exactement vingt ans auparavant par le Puppeteer afin qu'il serve Allistor et lui évite des ennuis car le petit roux usait et abusait de son pouvoir de façon plus ou moins consciente. La bouille de cet enfant de sept ans avait été la première chose que ses yeux eurent perçu du monde dans lequel il venait de prendre vie et depuis le rouquin était devenu le centre de son univers. La Doll avait découvert la vie aux cotés de son jeune Master, tout deux développant rapidement une solide complicité, telle que personne ne pouvait véritablement se mettre entre eux. L'être de papier serra sa chemise au niveau de sa poitrine, comme si son cœur le faisait souffrir le martyre quand bien même il n'en avait pas, il avait perdu l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde et les mots d'Arthur ne l'aidait en rien à s'en remettre...

«Je ne veux pas remplacer Allistor. Débrouilles-toi avec Peter ou un autre.

- Mais pourquoi? Qu'ai-je fais pour que tu ne puisses pas m'accepter?!

- Tu lui appartiens. C'est son sang et sa voix qui t'ont éveillé, aujourd'hui encore c'est sa volonté qui te maintient en vie.

- Et alors?

- Alors tu n'as plus rien à m'offir puisque tu lui as déjà tout donné. Je ne suis pas lui et je ne le serais jamais. Si tu ne veux pas redevenir un simple bout de papier va vite trouver un nouveau Master.»

Sur ce, Arthur repoussa sèchement l'autre et quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. S'il le pouvait, le serviteur serait sûrement en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était des sanglots secs, le secouant du plus profond de son être alors qu'il se roulait en boule sur le lit de celui qui venait de froidement le rejeter, le condamnant à plus ou moins longue échéance.

_«Pourquoi tu pleures mon lapin?» demanda soudainement une voix douce alors qu'une main caressait gentiment ses cheveux en bataille afin qu'il lève les yeux. Il le fit et reconnu immédiatement Francis, celui qui suivait partout son frère. Arthur préféra ne pas répondre, après tout l'autre allait peut-être partir cafter à son aîné qu'il avait fait une bêtise..._

_«Mon lapin?_

_- J'suis pas un lapin!_

_- Ah, tu sais donc toujours parler. Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures, je garderais le secret._

_- ...Promis?_

_- Juré._

_- Je suis tombé et j'ai râpé tout mon bras...»_

_Francis lui sourit puis prit délicatement le petit bras entre ses mains, observant les vilaines écorchures. Les yeux émeraudes brillants de larmes le fixaient, lui rappelant de part leur couleur ceux d'Allistor. Mais il aimait bien Arthur, son petit lapin était adorable sous ses airs revêches._

_«Tu veux que je te soigne?_

_- Alli va être fâcher, tu peux soigner que lui._

_- Je peux soigner les autres aussi, c'est juste qu'il doit être ma priorité. Alors mon lapin, tu me laisses effacer ce vilain bobo?»_

_Le garçon rougit mais ne chercha plus à repousser le plus grand, ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent à mesure que le beau visage du blond se rapprochait du sien. Il sentit les lèvres sur les siennes puis sursauta en laissant entendre un drôle de petit bruit alors que la langue de l'autre touchait l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le phénomène se déclencha automatiquement et la blessure fut transférée sur Francis en se matérialisant sous la forme d'une petite et fine coupure, rendant la peau du plus jeune parfaitement lisse. Il rougit d'autant plus en comprenant qu'il venait de perdre son premier baiser avec la personne spéciale de son frère. _

Allistor n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet sans doute parce qu'il l'ignorait mais depuis cet incident, sa Doll soignait souvent le cadet qui utilisait parfois les Spells sans même s'en apercevoir et se retrouvait blessé. Arthur savait qu'il y avait des mots interdits, il ne devait jamais dire «Meurt» à quelqu'un ou tout autres synonymes. Sinon, ça deviendrait vrai et il risquerait d'en mourir lui aussi. Il avait toujours appliqué ce conseil même si depuis, il avait appris à se servir des Spells correctement. Francis s'était aussi occupé de ses frères et de sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent leurs propres Dolls mais il avait toujours eu sa préférence, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il avait toujours su que l'homme eux yeux d'azur appartenait à son aîné et pourtant son cœur s'était brisé le jour où il avait surprit une scène particulière...

_Allistor venait tout juste de rentrer de mission et évidemment Francis couru à son chevet. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du roux et y restèrent longtemps. Par curiosité Arthur alors âgé d'une douzaine d'années avait été voir ce qu'il faisait, voulant savoir si le blond allait guérir son frangin de la même façon qu'il le faisait avec lui. Il fut surpris d'entendre des gémissements et des murmures en provenance de la chambre et il entrouvrit à peine la porte, jetant un œil dans la pièce. Son souffle se coupa devant le spectacle érotique qu'offrait Francis chevauchant son Master, sa voix laissant filtrer ces sons étranges qui le faisaient frissonner. Son bassin ondulait alors que la voix plus rauque de son compagnon se faisait entendre, à chaque mouvement, chaque baiser, la peau immaculée de Francis se couvrait d'une nouvelle égratignure alors que toute blessure et douleur quittait le blessé initial. La Doll ne s'en plaignait nullement, exprimant davantage de luxure que de souffrance. Le coup final qui acheva les futiles espoirs amoureux d'Arthur fut porté lorsque le couple prononça quelques mots bien particuliers._

_«Je t'aime Allistor, si tu savais comme je t'aime... Je t'appartiendrais pour l'éternité..._

_- Je sais, je t'aime aussi. Uniquement toi.»_

Tch. Et à part ça, il souhaitait devenir sa Doll? Foutaises. Il ne voulait pas mourir voilà tout, ce crétin avait peur de redevenir une simple feuille de papier vierge et c'était tout, rien de plus. Quoique non, il restait en vie parce son Master adoré le lui avait ordonné. Ce n'était même pas une chose qu'il avait choisit... Et si Francis jetait son dévolu sur lui c'était uniquement parce qu'il était le seul homme ayant du sang Kirkland à pouvoir l'aider à réaliser la dernière volonté de son frère. En soit, Arthur n'était pas contre mettre en œuvre la volonté de son aîné même en sachant que Dylan allait prendre la tête de la famille, il voulait lui aussi protéger les siens quand bien même ils pouvaient être sacrément emmerdants... Il sortit de ses divagations lorsque son regard tomba par hasard sur un trio bien particulier. Il se serait bien mit à gueuler s'il ne se sentait pas si envieux à cet instant...

Feliciano caressait sensuellement le corps de sa Doll alors que celle-ci embrassait langoureusement son jumeau. Aucuns doutes que ces trois là s'étaient échauffés mutuellement pour en arriver au point que faire l'amour dans le jardin de la propriété Kirkland ne les dérangaient pas. Certes les latins étaient connu pour avoir le sang chaud mais tout de même.. Un gémissement de Lovino fit frémir Arthur alors que les choses devenaient définitivement plus sérieuses. Il savait qu'il n'était pas rare que Master et Doll se livrent à des activités sexuelles pour se rassurer les uns les autres ou plus simplement par envie. Le blond croisa le chaud regard d'ambre du cadet des italiens et la flamme qui y brillait alors qu'il cachait instinctivement une partie intime d'Antonio sortie Arthur de sa contemplation. Ses joues rougirent alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de faire du voyeurisme et il s'éloigna rapidement, laissant le ménage à trois réaffirmer leurs liens quand bien même ce n'était pas le lieu pour ça.

Ils s'étaient choisis. Le Puppeteer avait créé Antonio spécialement pour les jumeaux, il était la Doll parfaite pour eux tout comme Francis avait été créé pour Allistor. Pas pour lui. Oh bien sûr quand il eu atteint un âge et un niveau suffisant en maîtrise des Spells pour obtenir sa propre Doll, le Puppeteer avait pris contact avec lui afin de savoir s'il devait lui en créer une. Arthur avait dit non directement et il était quasi certain que l'autre connaissait sa réponse par avance. La seule Doll qu'il eu jamais voulu était Francis. Ou plutôt non, la seule personne qu'il voulait était Francis. Il l'aimait vraiment en tant que personne, ses phrases subtiles, ses mimiques charmeuses, sa générosité, ses penchants un peu pervers, sa dualité aussi, à la fois très intelligent et parfois pourtant tellement bête. Il aimait Francis tel quel, la seule ombre au tableau n'avait jamais été qu'il ne soit pas humain mais qu'il appartienne déjà à quelqu'un. A son frère. Si Francis n'avait pas été la Doll d'Allistor alors Arthur ne se serait pas gêné pour tenter de le lui voler quand bien même l'unique façon d'obtenir une Doll sans le consentement du Master était de tuer celui-ci, prenant le risque quasi certain de tuer dans le processus la personne désirée. Le blond aux épais sourcils soupira puis leva les yeux vers la bâtisse et plus précisément vers sa chambre. Francis y était-il encore...?

«Francis, quelqu'un veut te voir.» annonça gentiment Dylan avant de s'éclipser pour laisser le Puppeteer entrer. Le grand homme encapuchonné se dirigea vers sa création qui s'assit à son approche et leva son regard troublé vers lui, l'implorant silencieusement de faire quelque chose pour abréger son calvaire. Les large mains chaudes lui ayant donner vie se posèrent sur son visage puis caressèrent les soyeux cheveux blonds, comme si son créateur cherchait à voir si sa blessure était physique mais elle ne l'était pas, loin de là.

«Efface ma mémoire Roma...

- Je ne peux pas. Il faudrait pour ça que tu redeviennes au stade de Blank et là absolument tout s'effacera. Tu pourras même trouver un autre Master dans une autre famille.

- Dans la vôtre?

- Mes decendants ont déjà leur Doll et tu le sais. Tout comme tu sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment oublier.

- J'ai mal...

- Je sais. Je vais préparer la cérémonie afin que ton nouveau Master te reconnaisse comme étant sa Doll.

- Mais Arthur ne veut pas!

- Il le veut et il le fera. Fais-moi confiance, dors maintenant.»

Francis cligna des yeux alors que sa vue se brouillait et finalement une obscurité bienfaitrice l'envahit, son corps soudainement inanimé reposant contre la forte stature de celui qu'il avait appelé «Roma». Le Puppeteer allongea et borda tendrement la poupée de papier qu'il avait rendu humaine puis sortit de la chambre, laissant celle-ci prendre un repos bien mérité alors qu'il cherchait celui qui allait devenir Master, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il souhaitait le bonheur de ses créations, parce qu'_il_ l'aurait voulu ainsi.

La Doll esseulée n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du Puppeteer, ce qui était assez habituel en soit, mais n'avait pas non plus revu Arthur depuis plus d'une semaine. Il se sentait faible et inutile malgré la gentillesse des Dolls des autres membres de la famille Kirkland, les invités aux funérailles d'Allistor étant repartis trois jours après celles-ci. Il était d'ailleurs présentement assit devant la pierre tombale, plus symbolique qu'autre chose étant donné que tous les Masters décédés étaient envoyés au Puppeteer afin qu'il utlise leurs cheveux et leurs os pour créer de nouvelles Dolls pour la prochaine génération de Masters. Cycle sans fin en quelques sortes. Tant qu'il restait de la matière, une Doll pouvait être recréée, ou du moins son apparence pouvait l'être puisque sa mémoire et sa personnalité s'effaçaient inexorablement à chaque fois. C'était le phénomène incontournable du Blank. Quoiqu'il en soit, Francis était assit dans l'herbe humide tout en ressassant sa vie aux cotés d'Allistor. Bientôt il finirait par disparaître et redevenir une simple poupée de papier, complètement ordinaire et inutile...

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il reconnu dans l'ombre de la capuche le visage de Roma, sans un mot il se leva et suivit son créateur jusqu'au petit temple que chaque famille de Masters possèdait et entretenait. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le couloir de pierres brutes, seulement taillées pour ne pas être blessantes, suivant la route les menant à l'autel et à la cuve. Francis gardait les yeux rivés au sol, étant quasiment certain que celui lui ayant insufflé la vie allait le priver de sa conscience avant de le plonger dans la cuve d'eau sacrée, désintégrant son corps humain afin qu'il reprenne sa forme première. Du papier plié pour prendre la forme d'une poupée sur lequel était écrit les mots définissant ce dont avait besoin son Master et cachant à l'intérieur son noyau. Un cheveu ou quoique ce soit d'autre ayant appartenu au corps de sa précédente vie humaine. Il changea de vêtements, enfilant la simple tunique blanche qu'il avait déjà porté peu de temps après son éveil il y avait de cela vingt ans déjà... Il ne prêta pas attention aux personnes présentes et s'accrocha au bras du Puppeteer, l'implorant de ne pas le faire disparaître. C'était vrai qu'il l'avait souhaité mais s'il disparraissait il n'aurait aucune chance d'accomplir la denrière mission formulée par Allistor et ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

«Francis, je ne vais pas te faire disparaître. Tu vas te lier avec ton nouveau Master.

- ...Q-Qui?

- Arthur.»

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent avant que le blond ne se tourne, ses prunelles tombant dans le regard d'émeraude qui le fixait depuis le début. Arthur tenait dans ses mains des parchemins reliés contenant les Spells les plus puissants, dont ceux permettant de se lier entre Master et Doll et la façon particulière de le faire. Francis s'approcha donc et esquissa un léger sourire à son futur Master qui se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse. Arthur ouvrit les écritures, Dylan en tant que chef de famille était présent à l'événement même s'il n'y prenait pas part ainsi que le Puppeteer qui restait sagement caché dans l'ombre, puis chercha le bon Spell avant de le lire à voix haute comme le voulait l'usage.

«Moi, Arthur Kirkland Master of Spells désigne la Doll Francis comme étant le réceptacle des dommages causés par mon utilisation des Spells, que celles-ci lui soient transférées par contacts physiques uniquement.»

Francis sentit immédiatement une connexion nouvelle se créer en lui et il ferma les yeux pour cacher son émotion en sentant celle le liant à Allistor s'atténuer au point d'être presque imperceptible. Cependant son véritable Master restait le rouquin, le cadet n'étant qu'un Master intermédiaire mais au moins Francis aurait à nouveau une chance d'être utile.

L'être de papier quitta donc la maison familiale peu de temps après la création de leur lien et suivit l'autre jusqu'à son appartement, essayant tant bien que mal par la suite de s'habituer à cette vie nouvelle où il devait rester seul la plupart du temps. Néanmoins, cela avait l'avantage de lui laisser du temps libre pour sa passion: faire la cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas manger mais il sentait les odeurs et ses plats étaient généralement très bons. Arthur râlait mais mangeait ses repas au final. Pour ne pas faire de gâchis inutile bien entendu, pas parce qu'un type ne pouvant même tester le goût de la nourriture faisait de la meilleure bouffe que lui qui s'entrainaît pourtant depuis des années. Ce serait trop honteux de l'avouer... Sa Doll se moquerait de lui pendant des plombes et il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir ses yeux pétiller d'amusement ni entendre son rire aux sonorités joyeuses... Rah, mais pourquoi penser à des choses aussi inutiles! Vite, embrayer sur un sujet plus normal.

«Francis, on vient de m'assigner une mission concernant les Spells.» annonça subitement l'homme aux épais sourcils prenant de court son «colocataire».

«Sois prudent... Ne te fais pas trop de mal.

- C'est un truc simple, je ne devrais récolter rien de plus qu'un peu d'égratignures.

- D'accord... Je te soignerais en rentrant mais tu pourrais transférer directement tes blessures sur moi si tu le souhaitais...

- Je refuse.»

La Doll soupira et regarda l'autre blond partir pour ladite mission. Généralement, les Masters étaient des assassins de l'ombre mais parfois ils faisaient d'autres choses plus... convenables. Si Arthur disait à une personne «Brise-toi» les os se briseront, «Bouillir» son sang deviendra aussi bouillant qu'un geyser, «Meurt» et la personne mourra. Evidemment, les ordres fonctionnaient aussi sur les objets permettant de détruire des maisons, des villages entiers pour les plus puissants mais plus l'ordre était fort et plus les blessures qui en résultaient étaient graves. Certains en mourraient. Les Spells n'étaient que destruction, rares étaient les Masters capable de maîtriser surffisament les mots pour les utiliser à autre chose que de faire des ravages. «Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien.» songea Francis, bien qu'un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait.

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas pro du FrUK, j'en ai écris qu'une seule fois mais comme je les aime beaucoup je me tente à nouveau ~<p>

J'aime aussi le ScotFra alors je fais du deux en un, le reste des pairings seront des choses que je veux essayer, originaux ou non c'est surprise x)

J'espère qu'il ne reste pas de fautes ou alors le moins possible


	2. Chapter 2

**Spells Chapitre 2**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et l'idée de base de cette histoire non plus, il s'agit du manga Ze~ de Shimizu Yuki même si je tourne les choses à ma sauce (comme toujours) C'est donc une sorte de UA Crossover.**

FrUK en base, ScotFra en fond + PruRom dans ce chapitre

Spells = sortilèges, ici destructeurs pour correspondre au Kotodama.  
>Masters = maîtres, le mot était le même.<br>Dolls = Paper Dolls serait plus exact, vient de Kami au sens papier non Dieu. Dans le contexte Kami signifiait poupée de papier.  
>Puppeteer = Marionettiste. Le mot était le même à la base.<br>Blank = Blanc, vide, vierge pour le mot Hakushi, papier blanc.

* * *

><p>Roma, plus communément appelé le Puppeteer, n'avait pas prit la peine de se cacher sachant que personne hormis ses Dolls ne pourrait entrer dans son domaine sans son autorisation explicite. Il dégustait un verre de vin tout en étant appuyé contre ce qui semblait être une longue boîte noire, ses doigts caressant respectueusement et affectueusement la surface laquée. Ses pensées voguaient loin, très loin dans l'espace et surtout le temps, se perdant à une époque ancienne auprès d'une personne particulière... Ses yeux bruns perçurent un mouvement mais il ne bougea pas, attendant que son invité surprise ne se dévoile de lui-même. Il ne tarderait pas à le faire, il le savait.<p>

«Yo le vieux!» lança soudainement une voix, bien que la pièce semblait toujours aussi vide. Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme sans âge alors que son regard se posait exactement sur celui de son interlocuteur.

«Bas le masque Gilbert, je sais parfaitement où tu te trouves.»

Le marionettiste entendit un marmonnement ressemblant à un juron et une Doll aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges apparu devant lui, tenant un masque blanc dans une main et habillé d'une sorte de kimono tout aussi immaculé.

«C'est moi qui a inventé ce trompe l'oeil. Pour les humains, les Masters et même les autres Dolls tu peux être invisible mais pas pour moi.

- Rien ne t'échappe jamais Puppeteer de malheur.

- Tu me fais de la peine à m'appeler ainsi.

- J'suis ton premier créé et t'a pas été foutu de me trouver un Master à ma hauteur! J'suis trop génial pour être avec des petits crétins inutiles.

- Il serait plus simple de dire que ton premier et unique Master te manque.

- Tch. N'importe quoi le vieux, tu délires.

- A moi aussi il me manque.»

Le dénommé Gilbert le fixa un instant de son regard carmin avant de le reporter sur la boîte puis il remit brusquement son masque en place et fila comme le vent sans que le maître des lieux ne cherche à le retenir. Cette Doll avait été la toute première à qui il avait donné forme humaine et cela juste pour le bonheur et la sécurité d'une personne. Une seule personne à l'origine de tout. La Doll esseulée semblait survivre par la seule force de sa volonté, acceptant quelques missions ici et là quand ça lui chantait. Son pouvoir de guérison était très puissant mais malgré cela son maître avait eu besoin de plusieurs Dolls pour contre balancer sa propre puissance en matière de Spells. L'albinos vadrouillait à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui convenir ou tout simplement, une personne capable de lui donner envie de se mettre à son service, lui la plus puissante Doll jamais créé. Roma soupira puis termina son verre de vin avant de le poser près de lui et d'ouvrir le couvercle laqué noir, observant avec une tendresse égale à sa tristesse ce qui s'y trouvait caché.

Sautant allégrement d'arbre en arbre puis de toiture en toiture, Gilbert préférait ne pas trop penser à son statut. Il était en sursis et il le savait. Le but d'une Doll était de soigner son Master et il arrivait à se maintenir en soignant ici et là des patients qui le payaient en échange de ses services. Cependant, le Puppeteer pouvait à tout moment mettre fin à cette situation et ça il se le refusait, hors de question de redevenir Blank. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa personnalité ni ses souvenirs, ça serait trop dur. Ludwig et Roderich, les deux autres Dolls de son unique Master avaient retrouvé une utilité auprès de quelqu'un d'autre mais lui refusait. Pas tant que ça ne sera pas quelqu'un qu'il aurait choisi lui-même et de son plein gré. Peu importait l'avis des autres. Une soudaine décharge de pouvoir fit vibrer l'air, le faisant un instant vaciller dans sa course. Intrigué Gilbert se dirigea vers la source du pouvoir et son regard tomba sur un jeune homme blond aux yeux aussi rouges que les siens...

Francis tournait en rond dans l'appartement, se rongeant les ongles d'inquiétude à mesure que le temps passait. Il savait que son Master en aurait sûrement pour un moment à remplir sa mission, dont il ignorait la nature en plus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait peur. En fait, il était complétement terrorisé à l'idée de perdre Arthur... Sans plus réfléchir, il téléphona à Dylan afin de savoir où avait été affecté le cadet des Kirkland et s'y rendit le plus vite possible, pressé de revoir son ronchon. La puissance des Spells flottant dans l'air lui picota la peau alors qu'il entrait dans le parking souterrain auparavant désigné, avançant dans la bonne direction en suivant les traces résiduelles de pouvoir. Arthur était aux prises avec un groupe de malfrats bien armés, son visage, ses bras et ses jambes étaient déjà abîmés ce qui prouvait qu'il avait blessé un bon nombre de personnes mais n'en avait tué aucune. Du moins, pas directement. Et dire qu'il avait osé prétendre qu'il reviendrait uniquement avec des égratignures! Le seul encore debout s'élança vivement vers son opposant aux épais sourcils en ayant la claire intention de le planter férocement mais Francis réagit avec une vitesse étonnante, faisant barrage de son corps entre son Master et la lame.

«Francis?!» s'exclama l'autre blond alors qu'il rattrapait contre lui le corps de sa Doll, le couteau planté pile à l'endroit du cœur. Evidemment il n'y avait pas de sang mais il savait que les Dolls pouvaient être gravement atteintes malgré tout mais bien plus que ça, le fait que Francis soit la victime changea complètement la donne.

Arthur le serra contre lui puis tendit la main en un geste autoritaire, son regard était de glace et sa voix polaire alors qu'il hurlait son ordre «Crève! Crevez tous!» ignorant tant les hurlements de ses victimes qui se contorsionnaient sur le sol que les plaies béantes qui s'ouvraient sur son propre corps, seule comptait sa vengeance. Ils pouvaient le blesser puisqu'il était leur agresseur mais pas lui, pas Francis qui n'était qu'un guérisseur et surtout la personne à qui il avait abandonné son cœur, bon gré mal gré. Le Master se traîna plus loin dans le parking, aidant Francis à le suivre avant de tout bonnement s'effondrer. Les pertes conséquentes de sang lui brouillaient la vue, d'un geste maladroit il tenta d'installer l'autre blond plus confortablement avant que ses doigts n'attrappent le couteau et le retire d'un coup sec, sa main retombant lourdement ensuite. Son champ de vision était de plus en plus réduit et sombre mais il perçu le bleu des yeux de sa Doll lorsque celle-ci s'agita contre lui afin de se redresser. Le soulagement l'envahit en songeant que l'autre allait bien puis les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

Il s'étonna de reprendre conscience, ayant tué quatre ou cinq personnes d'un coup grâce au Spell, Arthur pensait sincèrement qu'il aurait dû y laisser la vie. Manifestement non. Son cerveau lui fit ensuite remarquer qu'il n'était plus dans un parking crasseux mais dans sa chambre. Et seul. «Francis? Francis!» Perturbé de n'entendre aucune réponse, le cadet Kirkland se leva rapidemment et chancela jusqu'à sa porte pour sortir.

Son cheminement jusqu'à la cuisine lui sembla être un parcours du combattant mais il y parvint finalement, les émotions se mélangeant dans son cœur quand il vit la Doll occupée à lui préparer à manger. Comme toujours ses belles boucles blondes étaient élégament retenues par un ruban et ses vêtements étaient protégés par un tablier où s'inscrivait en grosses lettres «I LOVE COOKING» avec un cœur rouge offert par Dylan comme cadeau avant son départ de la maison familiale. L'ex-mourrant souffla un «Francis» tremblant lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point le visage et les mains de sa Doll étaient abîmés, plusieurs coupures superposées les unes aux autres en un fouillis peu ordonné. Immédiatement, le cuisinier assit Arthur sur l'une des chaise autour de la petite table, un verre d'eau et un anti-douleur apparaissant ensuite devant lui comme par magie. Il saisit le poignet de son partenaire avec autorité, le défiant d'essayer de lui échapper alors que son regard vert se plantait dans le sien.

«Pourquoi es-tu couvert de blessures?

- Tu avais beaucoup de plaies, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les récupérer toutes.

- Comment ça toutes? J'aurais dû mourir!

- Eh bien... Il s'en est fallu de peu...

- Un baiser n'aurait pas suffit à me soigner.

- ...Non...

- Qu'as-tu fais Francis?»

Celui-ci détourna le regard et se dégagea de la prise de son Master afin de retourner au découpage de ses carottes, ignorant délibérément les rappels à l'ordre de l'autre et cachant au mieux la couleur qui s'étalait sur son visage. Il sursauta et lâcha brutalement le couteau tranchant qui tomba en un grand bruit de ferraille sur le sol quand Arthur revint à la charge, sa poigne enserrant fortement l'avant-bras du cuisinier.

«J'exige de savoir!

- Tu ne veux pas, vraiment...

- Francis!

- Je... J'ai été obligé de m'unir à toi voilà! C'était un cas d'urgence.

- T-Tu as couché avec moi alors que j'étais inconscient?! Ca devrait être un viol!

- Eh! C'est moi qui avait ta bite dans mon cul je te signale!»

D'un coup, seul le bruit des légumes en train de cuire pouvait être entendu dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement, les deux hommes se fixant l'un l'autre en chiens de faïence. L'esprit confus et les joues rouges, ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord, Francis rammassa son couteau et retourna à ses fourneaux alors que son Master quittait silencieusement la cuisine. Il revint peu après et posa un petit pot sur la table, attirant un coup d'oeil curieux de la part de l'autre habitant. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira avant de s'expliquer.

«Dylan m'a donné un pot d'onguent spécial. C'est pour... te guérir je suppose.

- Ah, c'est gentil à lui d'y avoir penser. Je ne serais pas obligé de déranger le Puppeteer à ce sujet alors.

- Je m'occuperais de te l'appliquer.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est moi qui décide alors tais-toi et donne-moi à manger. Juste parce que c'est déjà préparé.»

La Doll esquissa un sourire et obéit à son partenaire ronchon sans chercher à discuter, s'installant ensuite en face de lui afin de le regarder manger, son sourire léger ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Une fois le repas fini, tout deux partirent s'installer dans la chambre afin de procéder aux soins. Les blessures de Francis finiraient de toute façon par partir d'elles-mêmes mais l'onguent aiderait considérablement les choses. Le blessé se déshabilla donc sous le regard scrutateur de l'autre, soit disant pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Arthur plongea les doigts dans la substance crémeuse et l'étala sur les plus larges plaies, passant dessus de nombreuses fois afin que la substance pénètre bien l'épiderme clair. Francis se laissait sagement manipuler par le plus jeune, son dos, ses bras, son torse et même ses jambes, les doigts de l'autre couraient sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Il préféra fermer les yeux quand lesdits doigts se posèrent finalement sur son visage, c'était doux de sentir l'importance que lui accordait son Master malgré leurs différents récurrents. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il s'était toujours disputé avec celui qu'il appelait affectueusement _mon lapin_. Des querelles futiles, sans grande importance comme un jeu d'enfants. Mais Arthur n'était plus un petit garçon avec lequel il pouvait jouer à sa convenance pour échapper au poids de sa condition parfois trop lourd.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque les doigts quittèrent sa peau, une étrange émotion s'agitant en lui alors que les iris verts fixaient encore les siens puisque leur propriétaire ne s'était pas éloigné de lui, leurs visages s'étant même rapprochés. Trop proches peut-être. Cependant, la créature de papier n'osa pas protester et préféra attendre sagement de savoir ce que le cadet Kirkland allait faire. Francis laissa échapper un «Aïe!» lorsque son vis-à-vis lui pinça rudement la joue avant de se faire invectiver sur le fait qu'il ne devait plus jamais faire ça. Ses mains se posèrent sur celle martyrisant sa joue et la serra doucement entre elles, essayant d'apaiser le blond furibond.

«Je le referais Arthur. J'ai déjà perdu Allistor, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre aussi.

- Et t'es prêt à tout pour ça?

- Oui, effectivement.

- Imbécile!

- Arthur s'il te plaît... Modifie le Spell qui nous uni et fait en sorte que toutes tes blessures tombent directement sur moi.

- Je t'ai déjà dis non.

- Mais Arthur! C'est la meilleure solution!»

De colère la gifle partie toute seule, laissant les deux protagonistes éberlués et bouche bée. Le Master ne s'excusa pas mais serra les poings, regrettant pourtant son geste malheureux en voyant la trace qui s'étalait sur le minois de son interlocuteur. Mais il ne bougerait pas de ses positions.

«J'ai dit non Francis. Je suis ton Master alors obéit moi. C'est clair?

- Limpide, _Master_.»

La Doll quitta la pièce sans se retourner et se rendit dans son sactuaire, la cuisine. Il ne dit rien quand la porte de la chambre claqua sèchement dans son dos. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble et pourtant... Il y avait une certaine forme d'affection entre-eux non...? Dieu que c'était compliqué...

Gilbert s'était donc posté tout prêt de ce jeune Master qui semblait bien mal maîtriser sa force au vu des cicatrices sur son visage et toutes les parties visibles de son corps. Il regarda avec curiosité le cadavre reposant quelques mètres plus loin, ressemblant davantage à un tas de charpie plutôt qu'un corps humain. Ce type avait dû sacrément contrarier le jeune homme. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol à bout de forces, ramenant l'attention de la Doll sur lui. Il s'empressa de ramasser le corps épuisé après avoir retiré son masque, s'exposant ainsi au regard aussi rouge que le sien.

«Un ange...?» chuchota le blessé avec un sourire sur les lèvres avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Gilbert en resta coi pendant quelques instants puis se reprit, il s'éclipsa rapidement avec le jeune homme et une fois en sécurité dans la maison du Puppeteer où il résidait toujours, il se résolut à soigner l'autre. En quelques minutes et avec un simple baiser, il avait soigné la plupart des blessures récentes de son protégé. Sans doutes qu'avec encore un ou deux traitements de ce genre ou alors un complet avec relation sexuelle et tout la tintouin, le garçon serait aussi mignon qu'au premier jour.

Roma se présenta à la porte de la chambre de la Doll et regarda le jeune homme inconscient, son visage ne montrant aucune expression jusqu'à ce que finalement un large sourire ne se dessine.

«Eh bien, est-il ton nouveau Master? J'ignorais que tu irais le chercher aussi loin.

- Tu sais qui il est?

- Je connais tous les Masters quels qu'ils soient. Celui-ci s'appelle Dragomir Lupei.

- Je vois. Je n'ai pas décidé qu'il était mon nouveau Master, il a simplement piqué mon intérêt.

- Ce qui est déjà un grand pas. Je vais aller préparer un petit quelque chose à manger pour notre invité surprise.

- Tu as dit que j'avais été le chercher loin, pourquoi?

- Tu le découvrira par toi-même.»

Et l'homme sans âge parti finalement, laissant les mots résonner dans la pièce alors qu'il souriait de façon énigmatique. Gilbert laissa son masque près de lui et s'assit de façon peu élégante aux cotés de cet étrange jeune homme afin de le veiller. Ce dernier ne moufta pas de la nuit mais commença à papillonner des yeux dès l'aurore, la Doll se pencha alors au dessus de lui se faisant ainsi rencontrer leurs deux regards carmins.

«Vous êtes toujours là, Ange?

- J'en suis pas un. Je t'ai juste soigné.

- Oh. Pourtant ça aurais été beau comme histoire, un Ange venant sauver un Démon.

- Tu te prends pour un Démon?

- Un humain normal ne tue pas les gens juste avec des mots. Je ne veux plus jamais utiliser ce pouvoir horrible.

- Tu vas pas m'être utile alors. Tss, que d'efforts pour rien.»

Dragomir s'assit correctement puis prit les mains de son sauveur entre les siennes, les serrant fortement alors que de nouveau ses yeux s'accrochaient à ceux de son vis-à-vis. Personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui pour quoi que ce soit, déjà qu'il était un enfant illégitime et que sa pauvre mère était morte par sa faute...

«Pour vous Ange, j'utiliserais ce pouvoir s'il y en a besoin... Uniquement pour vous.

- Avec un pouvoir pareil je pensais que t'aurais un caractère mordant et arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Mon nom c'est Gilbert.

- J'ai perdu ma verve en même temps que ma mère je suppose...

- C'est triste mais faut avancer, c'est sans doute ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

- Je suppose que ça serait vrai si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait tué.

- Quoi?

- J'ai tué ma mère. Par ce pouvoir étrange qu'elle m'a donné à la naissance, je lui ai ôté la vie il y a tout juste deux ans de cela.»

_Le bar, le bar! Elle n'en avait que pour ce foutu bar! Il s'en fichait lui, il voulait juste vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait et n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir. Dragomir était gentil avec les quelques personnes qu'il appréciait mais ne rechignait jamais à jouer des tours pendables à ceux n'entrant pas dans cette catégorie ce qui ne manquait pas de lui attirer des ennuis. Sa mère lui rappelait souvent qu'il devait être sage et que s'il continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait pas récupérer le bar dans lequel elle avait investit toute sa vie. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre! Et s'il n'y avait que ça... Son père était un homme marié qui n'avait pas daigné aider sa mère ou lui, la forçant à travailler deux fois plus dur, il le savait et il ne souhaitait pas rabaisser ses efforts mais... Il voulait juste faire sa vie. Déjà que celle-ci n'était pas facile à gérer à cause de cet horrible pouvoir qu'il avait. Elle le lui avait toujours dit, répéter jusqu'à ce que ça lui rentre bien dans le crâne depuis qu'il était petit garçon._

_«Tu ne dois jamais dire à quelqu'un de mourir, jamais. Même pour rire. Ni aucun mot qui y ressemble sinon tu le regretteras._

_- Et pourquoi?_

_- Parce que ça deviendra vrai. La personne mourra et ça sera de ta faute. Ne le dis jamais, jure le moi._

_- D'accord.»_

_Pendant des années il avait tenu cette promesse mais un triste jour après une violente dispute avec sa mère, les mots de trop lui échappèrent «Meurs vieille bique! Crève et fiche moi la paix!» avait-il hurlé de rage avant de partir en claquant la porte. Sur le coup il n'avait pas fait attention puis les regards terrifiés des gens sur lui l'alerta. Il était blessé, couvert de sang. Une peur glaciale couru en lui et il détala rapidemment vers le bar qu'il venait tout juste de quitter pour y retrouver sa mère, espérant que ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Malheureusement ça ne l'était pas, la pauvre femme gisait au sol raide morte comme si elle avait été frappé d'un arrêt cardiaque subit et fatal. Dragomir pleura un long moment tout en serrant le corps inerte contre lui, implorant un pardon qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais puisqu'il venait d'assassiner la seule personne au monde lui ayant donné de l'amour..._

«Et voilà comment j'ai tué ma mère...

- C'était un accident. Tragique mais accidentel.

- Ca ne pardonne pas ce que j'ai fait, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais utilisé ce détestable pouvoir.

- T'es super puissant. Sentir ton pouvoir m'a carrément grisé, j'avais pas ressentit ça depuis belle lurette! Pourquoi t'en être servit dans ce cas?

- Ce type là, il a violé la sœur de mon ami. Juste parce qu'elle est rentrée tard et que sa jupe d'écolière était soit disant trop courte et aguicheuse. Il l'a violé et battu... Ange! Tu m'as soigné alors que j'étais presque mort non? Je t'en prie soigne la aussi!

- Je m'appelle Gilbert! Et pourquoi je ferais ça d'abord?

- Je t'en supplie, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Elle est dans le coma, personne ne sait si elle va se réveiller un jour...

- Tout ce que je veux hein?

- Oui. Tu peux la soigner n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais je peux mais à une seule condition.

- Tout ce que tu voudras je t'ai dis.

- Deviens mon Master.»

Les yeux du blond s'arrondir de surprise alors qu'il répétait tout bas la dernière phrase de son interlocuteur, celui-ci affichant un sourire carnassier. L'esprit de Dragomir flottait en pleine confusion cependant il n'avait pas d'autre choix n'est-ce pas?

«J'accepte.

- Ainsi soit-il mon cher Master ~»

* * *

><p>Voici la suite qui pose encore davantage de questions et de mystères ~<p>

En espérant qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes même si j'ai bien relu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Spells - Chapitre 3**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et l'idée de base de cette histoire non plus, il s'agit du manga Ze~ de Shimizu Yuki même si je tourne les choses à ma sauce (comme toujours) C'est donc une sorte de UA Crossover.**

FrUK en base, ScotFra en fond avec ici du PruRom, HunBel et ItaSpaMano.

Spells = sortilèges, ici destructeurs pour correspondre au Kotodama.  
>Masters = maîtres, le mot était le même.<br>Dolls = Paper Dolls serait plus exact, vient de Kami au sens papier non Dieu. Dans le contexte Kami signifiait poupée de papier.  
>Puppeteer = Marionettiste. Le mot était le même à la base.<br>Blank = Blanc, vide, vierge pour le mot Hakushi, papier blanc.

* * *

><p>Dragomir s'empressa le lendemain de conduire son «Ange» auprès de la sœur de son ami, Gilbert le suivant de près tout en restant invisible grâce au trompe l'oeil que lui avait fabriqué le Puppeteer. Il observa la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, profondément endormie puis enleva son masque et se pencha au dessus d'elle. Le roumain se tordait nerveusement les mains tout en jetant de fréquent coups d'oeil inquiets vers la porte, de peur qu'un médecin ou tout autre personnel médical n'entre dans la pièce. La Doll entrouvrit doucement les lèvres de la jeune fille puis l'embrassa, déclenchant ainsi le phénomène particulier à sa nature. Le jeune homme observa avec intérêt ce qui se passait, regardant la peau impeccablement blanche se strier de coupures plus sombres à mesure que le baiser se prolongeait. Gilbert s'écarta et remis son masque pile au moment où l'endormie papillonna des yeux, ses iris vert olive se posant d'abord sur le plafond puis sur Dragomir qui s'approcha rapidement afin de prendre l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. La lycéenne ne se souvenait pas de son agression et fatalement, du pourquoi elle était à l'hôpital ni depuis combien de temps. Le blond la rassura puis appela un médecin à son chevet avant de passer un coup de fil à son meilleur ami pour qu'il soit immédiatement mis au courant de ce réveil «miracle».<p>

Durant tout ce temps la Doll n'avait pas cessé de le suivre puis une fois toutes les effusions passées, ils rentrèrent à la maison du Puppeteer qui les attendait en habit de cérémonie bien que son visage resta caché dans l'ombre comme à son habitude. Dragomir n'avait pas de chef de famille pouvant lui expliquer quoi faire ni surveiller le déroulement de la cérémonie alors il allait s'en charger.

«Va te préparer Gilbert, je m'occupe de parler à ton futur Master ensuite nous enchaînerons sur une cérémonie express.» annonça calmement Roma mais sa création savait reconnaître un ordre et même si l'être de papier n'appréciait pas d'en recevoir il y obéit néanmoins.

«Je peux vous poser une question, Monsieur?

- C'est déjà ce que tu fais. Mais oui, demande moi.

- Pourquoi me cachez-vous votre visage?

- Je le cache à tous les Masters, seules mes créations ont le droit de me voir. Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi secret, loin de là. A mon tour de poser une question, sais-tu ce que tu vas devenir dans la famille des «Masters» puisque tu refuses d'utiliser les Spells?

- Eh bien... Non. Je me posais la question justement. Que vais-je devenir alors...?

- Un nettoyeur. Les Masters sont souvent des assassins de l'ombre, il faut se débarrasser des ordures qui gênent. Cette «famille» ne suit que ses intérêts mais rassure-toi, personne ne tue ou blesse par plaisir. Certains et certaines ne l'ont même jamais fait.

- Je vois... Je suis un rammasseur de cadavres quoi...

- Ca ne te convient pas?»

Le regard rouge fixa le sol, sa mère avait voulu qu'il reprenne son bar et cet homme exigeait de lui qu'il fasse un métier obscur et certainement pas recommendable seulement... Ange avait soigné la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, il avait fait sa part du contrat alors c'était à lui de faire la sienne.

«Cette cérémonie d'union... C'est comme un mariage?

- Non. Je suppose qu'il y a une sorte de devoir de fidélité de la Doll envers son Master mais rien de plus, tu peux te marier et avoir des enfants. A vrai dire ce serait préférable que tu poursuives la lignée afin que la prochaine génération soit assurée.

- Quoi? M-Mais, je dois bien coucher avec lui non?

- En effet mais ça sera principalement à but curatif à moins que votre relation ne tende à se pencher vers autre chose. Il n'est pas rare d'avoir une relation pseudo amoureuse pendant quelques années.

- Je vois...

- Pour le lien, veux-tu que les blessures qui t'incombe tombent directement sur ta Doll ou préfères-tu qu'elles ne le soient que par contact? Dans le second cas tu souffriras alors que dans le premier tu ne ressentiras jamais rien.

- La deuxième solution.»

Aucune hésitation. Il voulait avoir mal si c'était mérité, pas que An- non Gilbert ne soit blessé pour rien. Dragomir se jura au moins de faire ça et tant pis s'il faisait le contraire de ce qui était supposé être la relation Master/Doll. Le Puppeteer l'emmena à l'intérieur d'un temple caché derrière la végétation du jardin et il y retrouva l'homme aux cheveux de neige pour la première fois habillé d'autre chose que son kimono blanc. Le noir du polo cintré et du jean slim lui allait à merveille. Le jeune homme prit le tas de parchemins anciens solidement reliés puis lu à voix haute le Spell indiqué précédemment d'une voix claire, forte, autoritaire afin d'en activer le pouvoir.

«Moi, Dragomir Lupei Master of Spells désigne la Doll Gilbert comme étant le réceptacle des dommages causés par mon utilisation des Spells, que celles-ci lui soient transférées par contacts physiques uniquement.»

Ladite Doll sourit alors qu'une agréable chaleur se répendait dans son être, chassant le froid qui s'y était logé depuis que son précédent Master était décédé. Tout comme Ludwig et Roderich, il avait reçu le même ordre «_Protéger les Masters que vous considérez comme étant digne de vous uniquement. Mais surtout n'abandonnez pas ce stupide Puppeteer, jamais._»

Quelques temps étaient passés depuis la dispute entre Francis et Arthur, aucuns ne s'étaient excusés mais les choses recommençaient à prendre un cours normal. Au final, leur cohabitation ne se passait pas si mal que ça.

«Putain Francis! Ouvre les fenêtres quand tu fais à manger, après ça pue la bouffe partout dans l'appart'!» lança une voix coléreuse bien connue de l'intéressé. Bon... Presque bien.

Il ne s'en froissa pas pour autant et ouvrit docilement les fenêtres avant de retourner à ses fourneaux. Quand il eu terminé les plats pour différents repas, parfois Arthur ne rentrait pas manger et embarquait donc de la nourriture avec lui, il s'attela à la préparation d'un plateau à thé parfait. Ayant vécu dans une maison d'amateur de la boisson chaude aux feuilles et aux herbes, il avait fini par savoir le faire. Au moment où il posa le plateau garni sur la table basse, le bruit de la sonnette retentit, le surprenant tout autant que son Master qui n'attendait manifestement pas de visite. La Doll partit ouvrir et un sourire joyeux se dessina sur son visage en reconnaissant les deux femmes sur le perron.

«Elizavetta, Bella!

- Coucou ~ Arthur est ici?

- Oui, entrez. Je viens de faire du thé Eli, tu en veux une tasse?

- C'est gentil merci.»

La pulpeuse femme aux longs cheveux bruns entra donc dans la demeure suivie de sa Doll, petite et aux courts cheveux blonds. Le maître des lieux salua la gente féminine, gentleman oblige, puis s'enquit de leur visite. La Master s'assit sur un fauteuil et n'eu aucuns scurpules à passer ses mains sous le fin chemisier de sa Doll installée sur ses genoux, refusant de répondre tant que l'autre poupée de papier ne serait pas là. Une fois tout le monde réuni, Elizavetta révéla donc la raison de sa venue.

«J'ai été chargée d'enquêter sur le Master qui a tué Allistor. J'ai déjà dit ce que j'avais trouvé à Dylan et au Puppeteer seulement, vous deux méritez de savoir aussi...

- As-tu trouvé son identité?

- Non... Mais un Master ayant une grande puissance vient de faire son apparition. Gilbert est devenu sa Doll.»

Un lourd silence tomba dans le petit salon cosy, chacun essayant de digérer la nouvelle. Peut-être que le nouveau venu était celui qu'ils cherchaient? Mais l'assassin avait déjà une Doll pour ce qu'ils en savaient alors pourquoi aurait-il besoin de Gilbert? A moins qu'il ne se soit également débarrassé de sa Doll précédente pour ne laisser aucune trace... Cela dit, il y avait peu de chances pour que Gilbert, aussi étrange soit-il parfois, ai décidé de s'allier avec le meurtrier de l'un des leur. Elizavetta raconta tout ce qu'elle était autorisé à dire, Bella y ajoutant des petits commentaires pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère malgré la situation critique. Les Dolls restèrents seules lorsque leurs Masters respectifs partirent dans une autre pièce afin de parler de choses ne regardant que leur «profession» laissant aux deux autres le champ libre pour discuter. Bella avait une relation très exclusive et très sexuelle avec sa Master, autant dire les choses clairement mais la brunette prenait vraiment soin d'elle. Sans doute qu'elles s'aimaient. Après avoir discuté de la vie de la demoiselle, celle-ci voulu bien évidemment savoir où en était celle de Francis. Après tout, il avait eu une relation vraiment épanouie avec Allistor et elle espérait qu'il en était de même avec Arthur mais...

«Non. On n'avance pas.

- Pas du tout?

- Ca ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on vit ensemble...

- Mais vous vous connaissez depuis toujours!

- Je sais... Mais ça ne marche pas. On se dispute en permanence, on n'a même pas de... relations quelconques.

- Pas une fois?

- La seule fois que nous avons été unis a été une nécessité, il était inconscient et au bord de la mort.

- Oh... Ce n'est pas la solution à tout mais ça pourrait vous aider. Au moins un peu.»

Il y avait déjà pensé évidemment mais sans réussir à se convaincre de tenter de franchir le cap avec Arthur, ça pouvait sembler bête cependant il voulait que l'envie soit mutuelle. Si Masters et Dolls entretenaient des relations intimes ce n'était pas juste par confort ni même par amour ou désir. C'était à la fois plus simple et plus complexe, les Dolls étaient faites pour leurs Masters. Supposément le partenaire _parfait_. Avec une notion pareille entrant en jeu, il était alors terriblement facile de se laisser aller à la tentation. Mais Francis n'était pas le partenaire parfait de son Master, il avait été créé spécialement pour répondre aux besoins d'Allistor. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'objet de ses tourments et leur invitée revinrent dans la pièce, les conversations se poursuivirent un moment puis le couple féminin repartit avec la promesse de se rappeler pour se donner des nouvelles.

«Je peux savoir ce qui va pas au juste?» lança le maître des lieux, bras croisés et son épais sourcil haussé. Francis soupira puis haussa les épaules et entreprit de ranger les choses mais la main de son Master sur son poignet l'arrêta net.

«Je t'ai posé une question, ça veut dire que je veux une réponse.

- Rien, je vais bien.

- Je suis censé m'occuper de toi alors crache le morceau et vite fait!

- Rien Arthur! Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire!

- Pourquoi? Parce que je ne suis pas Allistor?!

- Parce que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut! Tu ne veux pas de moi, tu croyais que je ne le remarquerais pas?!

- Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas de toi?

- Tu m'as récupéré parce qu'on ne t'a pas laissé le choix, on se dispute à longueur de temps, soit réaliste on arrivera jamais à rien!»

D'un mouvement brusque le cadet Kirkland ramena sa Doll à lui, le bloquant de telle façon qu'il ne puisse ni reculer ni s'enfuir. Francis frémit lorsque l'autre parla à son oreille «Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter, tu entends? Peu importe la raison, tu ne partiras pas.» et juste après cette même bouche vint se poser rudement sur la sienne coupant court à toute éventuelle protestation. Lorsque la prise d'Arthur se relâcha, la Doll en profita pour appuyer une main sur sa nuque et approfondir leur baiser, l'autre trouvant naturellement sa place au bas du dos de son Master. Quand leur échange prit fin, ils restèrent front contre front, Francis souriant face aux légères rougeurs de son vis-à-vis alors que c'était lui à l'initiative du baiser.

«Abruti. Tu penses vraiment que je me serais emmerdé avec une foutue Doll si j'en avais rien à foutre?

- Tu n'as jamais prit de Doll de toute façon...

- Parce que j'en veux pas.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est évident non?

- Peut-être mais je préfère que tu le dises. Aller mon lapin, dis-moi tout ~

- Ferme-la! Et m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Aller ~ Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.

- Tu fais chier! C'était toi que je voulais! Pas une simple Doll, juste toi tel quel, satisfait?

- Oui. Merci Arthur.»

Le cœur de l'humain manqua un battement face à ce sourire si doux car pour la première fois, ce sourire était à lui, pour lui. Uniquement. Comme si d'un coup la situation lui semblait vraiment réelle, Francis était à lui. Jusque là, il avait continué à agir comme d'habitude, comme avant, comme si Allistor allait finir par revenir et que le beau blond allait courir se réfugier dans ses bras avant de finir tout deux en une étreinte passionnée. Mais son frère n'était plus, il ne rentrerait plus jamais... Peut-être qu'il avait préféré occulter ce fait... Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Francis qui referma ses bras sur lui et pleura enfin, laissant s'écouler son chagrin qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à présent. La réalité venait de véritablement le percuter mais plus que tout, pourrait-il un jour mettre de coté sa culpabilité puisque son bonheur résultait d'un drame dont il était lui-même affecté?

_Allistor jouait distraitement avec les longs cheveux d'or étalés sur son torse, leur possesseur somnolant légèrement contre lui tout en caressant paresseusement son ventre. C'était l'un de ces moments agréables où les missions sordides et les secrets tordus paraissaient soudainement disparaître. Le corps sur le sien bougea afin de s'allonger complètement sur lui et la bouche gourmande lui vola un nouveau baiser, les yeux bleus qui le fixaient étaient aussi pétillants qu'à l'accoutumée. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage puis il rapprocha le joli minois de sa Doll pour en profiter davantage et la renversa sous lui, prêt pour le second round._

_«Eh, attends! Je voulais parler un peu._

_- Parler? Je préfère te faire crier ~_

_- Alli! Je suis sérieux. Tes relations avec Arthur sont de plus en plus mauvaises et ça m'inquiète._

_- Pff, franchement tu crois que c'est le moment pour parler de ça?_

_- Pas vraiment mais pour une fois qu'on est seuls tout les deux et au calme, ça serait pas plus mal. Pas la peine de faire ta brute avec moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être en froid avec ton frère et au fond, lui non plus._

_- Je sais déjà tout ça mais il n'y a pas grand chose à faire._

_- Pourquoi?»_

_Le grand roux soupira doucement puis vola un nouveau baiser à Francis, le faisant taire. Comment pourrait-il lui dire que la cause des conflits entre lui et son cadet était tout simplement sa personne? Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, Arthur ne lui dira pas non plus. Ils avaient la fierté en commun. Aucun ne cédera à l'autre mais ils cherchaient à protéger la personne qu'ils aimaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en la laisant à l'écart de leur bagarre. _

Depuis, Francis avait finit par comprendre de lui-même la cause de cette mésentente et ne s'en sentait pas heureux loin de là. Il avait toujours aimé Allistor et aujourd'hui encore, il restait très important et le serait toujours cependant... Arthur aussi avait toujours été particulier à ses yeux. Son petit lapin qu'il avait vu grandir et partir avant de finalement le retrouver même si les circonstances étaient tout sauf joyeuses. Sa relation avec son Master actuel n'était peut-être basée que sur la culpabilité, celle d'Arthur qui avait le malheur d'être tombé amoureux de la personne destinée à son aîné et la culpabilité de Francis qui réussit malgré tout à se consoler dans les bras du cadet de son Master originel... Est-ce que leur affection était une trahison vis-à-vis de leur cher disparu?

Loin de là dans une maison isolée au vaste jardin abritant moult végétation luxuriante, le Puppeteer buvait une énième coupe de vin tout en fixant un point quelconque, son esprit s'étant encore perdu au loin. Il ne sursauta même pas quand un cri se répercuta depuis l'entrée.

«Papy Roma on est venu te voir ~

- Idiota! Arrête de hurler comme ça, on est pas censé dire que le Puppeteer fait parti de notre famiglia!

- Oh... Mais il vit tout seul de toute façon, non?

- Non triple buse! Y'a la Doll bizarre et son nouveau Master qui squattent!»

Roma esquissa un sourire puis vint à leur rencontre, les jumeaux se chamaillant encore et toujours mais cette fois, Antonio ne cherchait pas à les calmer. Il n'avait pas vraiment bonne mine. L'homme sans âge passa ses doigts sous le menton de sa création, le regard vert semblait brillant de fièvre et son teint doré était devenu beaucoup trop pâle pour que ça soit normal.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Désolé Papy! C'est de notre faute... On faisait les imbéciles dans la barque et elle s'est renversée...

- On s'est retrouvé tout les trois à l'eau et le temps qu'on revienne à la rive, Antonio a largement eu le temps de prendre l'eau...»

Roma soupira et souleva Antonio malgré ses faibles protestations, il n'avait pas envie d'être séparé de ses Masters visiblement mais une petite maintenance était de rigueur. Les Dolls semblaient tellement humaines qu'il était facile d'oublier qu'elles n'était que du papier et forcément le papier mouillé n'avait pas une longue durée de vie. Le Puppeteer emmena donc la Doll affaiblit dans le temple afin de lui appliquer les soins nécessaires et laissa ses descendants, à un lointain degré, faire comme chez eux dans sa demeure. Lovino s'assit sur un canapé et laissa Feliciano pleurer dans ses bras, persuadé du pire. Tout deux furent surpris de voir un blond au regard rouge, couvert de boue et de trucs non identifiés apparaître devant eux sans crier gare, vite suivit Gilbert.

«Oï, les gamins ~ Pourquoi vous êtes là sans Tonio?

- I-Il est en maintenance... On a fait une bêtise...

- C'est de ta faute bastardo si mon fratello pleure encore!

- Il pleurait déjà avant Lovi.»

Dragomir déduisit facilement que sa Doll connaissait les deux étrangers et ne s'en formalisa donc pas, aller se doucher et changer de vêtements était selon lui beaucoup plus impératif. Lorsqu'il revint propre comme un sou neuf, Gilbert semblait bien s'amuser à embêter les jumeaux dont l'un couinait et l'autre jurait à tout va. Drôle de duo. Il parti se faire un café bien chaud puis revint dans le salon et prit place sur un fauteuil, regardant cette scène étrange. Le jeune homme constata que leur air anxieux avait laissé place au rire ou à l'exaspération, ce qui était sans doute mieux. Le silence se fit à l'instant où un grand homme de la même carrure que le Puppeteer entra dans la pièce, son bras droit était bandé et taché de sang, ses cheveux était du même brun que ceux du frère mal poli alors que ses yeux avaient une couleur ambrée identique à celle que frère pleurnichard. Le roumain mit quelques instants avant de percuter: il découvrait enfin le visage de Roma.

«Papy! Comment va Antonio? On peut aller le voir?

- Il va bien, je l'ai installé dans votre chambre.

- Grazie! Viens Lovi, faut vite qu'on aille le voir!»

Sans laisser le temps à son frère de dire oui ou non, Feliciano l'entraîna vers la pièce désignée le plus vite possible. De toute façon Lovino ne comptait pas dire non, le bastardo était sous sa responsabilité et il n'avait pas envie de se taper un sermont sur les devoirs d'un Master envers sa Doll. Cela dit, il ne pu ignorer le soulagement qui l'envahit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre et que leur Doll leur adressa un sourire. Il était toujours allongé mais son teint avait retrouvé sa carnation naturelle et son regard également. Antonio tendit les bras et ses deux Masters vinrent s'y lover même si Lovino ronchonna en invoquant une excuse abracadabrante que les autres ignorèrent. Ils savaient comment il fonctionnait après tout. Un baiser langoureux fit taire l'italien ronchon, le laissant pantelant et les joues rougies puis Antonio accorda un baiser tout aussi sensuel à Feliciano qui se colla davantage à lui. Il ne pourrait pas faire plus que ça, d'ailleurs ses yeux se refermaient déjà mais avec ses deux Masters confortablement pelotonnés contre lui tout irait bien.

Gilbert se rapprocha naturellement de son Master puis lança un regard interrogatif au Puppeteer, visiblement perturbé de le voir débarquer à visage découvert en sachant que Dragomir pourrait le voir.

«Oï le vieux, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais?

- Il y a plus important que le fait que ton Master voit mon visage, de toutes manières il vit ici dorénavant.

- Pas faux. C'est quoi l'info?

- L'un de mes contacts a trouvé une piste sérieuse concernant l'assassin d'Allistor. Et si c'est vrai alors c'est l'une de tes anciennes connaissances Gilbert.»

La Doll écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un seul nom lui venait à l'esprit, ne connaissant qu'une seule et unique personne dont la puissance des Spells pouvaient ôter la vie à un autre Master loin d'être débutant. Un frisson glacé couru sur sa peau, ce n'était pas de bonne augure. Pas du tout.

* * *

><p>La relation entre Francis et Arthur commence à se mettre en place, l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Allistor avance et le Puppeteer commence à être cerné ^^<p>

J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spells - Chapitre 4**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et l'idée de base de cette histoire non plus, il s'agit du manga Ze~ de Shimizu Yuki même si je tourne les choses à ma sauce (comme toujours) C'est donc une sorte de UA Crossover.**

FrUK en base, ScotFra en fond avec ici du PruRom, GerLux et SwissAus en bonus.

Spells = sortilèges, ici destructeurs pour correspondre au Kotodama.  
>Masters = maîtres, le mot était le même.<br>Dolls = Paper Dolls serait plus exact, vient de Kami au sens papier non Dieu. Dans le contexte Kami signifiait poupée de papier.  
>Puppeteer = Marionettiste. Le mot était le même à la base.<br>Blank = Blanc, vide, vierge pour le mot Hakushi, papier blanc.

* * *

><p>Une silhouette petite et frêle se glissa près d'une autre, très grande et très carrée, rendant la première encore plus minuscule par comparaison puis cette ombre s'adressa à la seconde d'un ton bas et respectueux.<p>

«Master, ils sont sur notre piste... Ils pourraient finir par nous trouver...»

Le colosse esquissa un sourire puis fini de vider le verre qu'il tenait, le brisant ensuite entre ses doigts sans le moindre effort alors que sa voix basse et froide se faisait entendre «Qu'ils viennent, je les attends...»

Loin de là, Arthur remplissait son devoir envers sa famille en accomplissant la mission qu'on lui avait confié. «_Disparaît sans laisser de traces!_» lança-t-il à l'intention de l'esprit qui hantait la famille ayant demander leur aide, l'esprit errant du père suçant lentement mais sûrement toute l'énergie vitale des vivants. «_Disparaît!_» cria-t-il plus fort et cette fois, le revenant nocif disparu, ne laissant aucunes traces comme ordonné par le Master. Il essuya d'un geste las le sang qui coulait sur son visage, provenant des coupures dûes à l'utilisation des Spells. Tuer des vivants étaient dangereux mais se débarrasser des morts n'était pas moins épuisant. Une main connue se posa au bas de son dos, l'aidant à rester droit alors que la femme en larmes le remerciait chaudement de son intervention avant de le payer grassement. A peine furent-ils dehors que Francis lui fit lever le visage afin de l'embrasser, faisant disparaître toutes les blessures et la douleur y étant associée.

«Idiot, t'es pas censé m'embrasser à la vue de tous.

- Il n'y a personne et tu penses que tu serais passé inaperçu ainsi couvert de sang?

- Peut-être mais ne prends pas trop tes aises!

- Cet esprit était fort... Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas partir?

- J'en sais rien, viens on a encore des choses à faire.»

La Doll acquiesça puis une fois tout deux installés dans le véhicule, Francis s'occupa de nettoyer le minois de son Master qui ronchonna tout le long de la procédure avant de finalement repousser les mains de son serviteur pour pouvoir démarrer la voiture et partir pour le prochain lieu de rendez-vous. Les demandes se multipliant de manière exponentielles, Arthur avait été forcé d'accepter que Francis le suive afin de ne pas avoir l'air de sortir d'outre-tombe en fin de journée. Niveau image de marque ça aurait été plus que moyen. L'être de papier ne s'en plaignait pas loin de là, il souriait souvent pour rien et avait la tête dans les nuages. Non pas qu'il aimait que son Master soit blessé plus souvent qu'à l'habituel mais c'était plus agréable de passer la journée ensemble plutôt que d'attendre seul à l'appartement en se faisant un sang d'encre.

«Ce n'est pas normal.

- Quoi?

- Cette agitation n'est pas normale Francis. Les Masters essuient provocation sur provocation et mission sur mission, on va tous finir épuisés à ce rythme. Et vous aussi.

- Les Dolls peuvent être remplacées...

- Votre apparence peut être copiée mais pas votre personnalité. Un nouveau «Francis» ne sera jamais le Francis que j'ai connu et il en va de même pour toutes les autres Dolls.

- C'est la règle du Blank personne ne peut y échapper...

- Comment le Puppeteer a eu l'idée de vous créer pour commencer?

- C'était pour le bien d'une personne chère à son cœur. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.»

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'oeil circonspect puis se concentra à nouveau sur la route. Aujourd'hui encore la journée allait être longue, épuisante et vraiment très pénible. Sauver une famille était plus reluisant que d'obliger un homme au bord de la faillite à faire couler sa société afin qu'un gros requin puisse l'acheter une bouchée de pain mais il n'avait pas le loisir de choisir ses contrats. Ils payaient, il accomplissait. Quelques mots et l'affaire était dans le sac. Cette condition de Master of Spells était vraiment déprimante mais quoi de plus normal les Spells étaient destructeurs par nature. On ne pouvait rien y faire.

Confortablement enroulé dans son peignoir moelleux, Arthur regardait sa Doll affairée à lui préparer un bon repas comme si des plats alléchants allaient lui faire oublier les horreurs de la journée... Il sourit un peu en songeant que c'était gentil puis grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il se laissait de plus en plus dorloter en ne protestant quasiment plus ou alors juste pour la forme. Francis ne l'avait pas vu, trop obnubilé par le truc qui cuisait à feu doux dans la cocotte-minute. Comme toujours il était paré de son fidèle tablier «I LOVE COOKING» on ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes après tout. Le Master s'avança silencieusement vers sa Doll puis défit le nœud du tablier ce qui tira une exclamation surprise de la part de l'autre blond sans que ça n'arrête le premier qui éteignit ensuite la gazinière. Francis se tourna vers le maître des lieux avec la claire intention de le réprimander mais l'expression de son visage et la lueur étrange dans les yeux d'émeraude le fit taire. Le joli minois du cadet Kirkland se leva vers le sien et naturellement il se pencha vers lui afin que leurs lèvres s'effleurent avec délicatesse, un contact léger comme les ailes d'un papillon. Etrangement, ça avait le goût d'un premier baiser.

La créature se tourna face à son Master puis l'enlaça gentiment, rapprochant leurs corps avant que leurs lèvres ne se soudent à nouveau. C'était bon. Et ils en voulaient encore. Les bras d'Arthur se nouèrent autour du cou de son vis-à-vis alors que leurs baisers se faisaient moins sages, plus précipités, plus demandeurs. Toujours plus. La bouche de Francis dériva pour aller picorer le cou de son Master qui pencha la tête en soupirant de contentement, lui laissant le loisir de jouer avec sa personne tout à son aise. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la nuque de la Doll lorsque celle-ci entreprit de lécher, sucer et mordiller sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse, tirant quelques petits halètements de la part de son charmant partenaire. Les mains de Francis ne restèrent pas longtemps inactives puisque elles commencèrent vite à caresser le dos tendrement puis descendirent au creux des reins avant de finalement oser se poser sur les fesses rebondies qui les tentaient tant. Le Master ne se rebella pas contre cette attention préférant réclamer un nouveau baiser alors que sa respiration continuait à s'emballer sous les malicieuses caresses de son compagnon. Les mains joueuses remontèrent sur la taille et dénouèrent habilement la ceinture du peignoire, celle-ci cédant vite sous ses assauts. Arthur chuchota le prénom de l'autre qui se contenta de lui faire un sourire séducteur alors que ses doigts taquins touchaient sa peau nue et encore légèrement humide de la douche.

La température monta d'un cran lorsqu'en plus des doigts parcourant son corps, une bouche gourmande et très, très douée vint se joindre à la partie. Arthur plaqua une main sur sa propre bouche pour retenir des sons gênants alors que Francis s'amusait particulièrement à insister sur tous les points sensibles qu'il parvenait à dénicher. Il adorait pouvoir apprendre ainsi de son compagnon, surtout quand celui-ci était pleinement consentent et conscient. Il frémit d'effroi au souvenir de l'unique fois où il s'était uni à lui, son corps froid, presque sans souffle et sans vie... Il ignorait encore comment il avait réussit à s'en tirer, c'était vraiment passer à un cheveu. Mais l'épiderme sous ses paumes était chaud, réactif et bien vivant. Tout allait bien cette fois alors il était temps de remplacer les mauvais souvenirs par des meilleurs. Le bénéficiaire de ses attouchement laissa entendre un clair gémissement lorsqu'il arriva à un point plus que stratégique, la main non occupée à essayer de garder le silence se posant subitement dans ses cheveux, les doigts s'emmêlanrs aux longues mèches dorées. Cependant il n'y avait aucuns signes de «non» alors Francis continua sur sa lancée, fébrile d'anticipation quand à ce qu'il allait faire. Pas qu'il doutait de ses compétences dans le domaine mais avec Arthur tout rentrait dans le domaine des «premières fois» alors ça revêtait une importance plus large.

Il joua un moment avec les nerfs de son Master, s'amusant à taquiner son désir à travers le sous-vêtement de ses lèvres et de sa langue alors que ses doigts s'étaient subtilement glisser sous le tissu pour aller caresser les trésors qui s'y cachaient. Le regard bleu se leva afin de voir quelle tête faisait le lapin prêt à être dévoré et le cuisinier fut certain que si il avait eu un cœur celui-ci se serait directement arrêter tant la vue qu'offrait Arthur était à couper le souffle.

«Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

- Pour te regarder, tu es adorable à croquer.

- Quoi? Bordel si tu t'arrêtes maintenant je vais te- Ahh ~»

La Doll n'avait pas juger utile de le laisser finir de parler et avait repris son activité, passant même un cran au dessus puisque l'encombrant sous-vêtement dégagea enfin le chemin. Francis préférait largement entendre des sons de plaisir provoqués par sa personne plutôt que des remontrances, le choix était vraiment vite fait. Il prit tout son temps, en profitant pour agacer et faire couiner son Master adoré qui au final se retrouvait agrippé à ses épaules tant ses jambes tremblaient, ce foutu serviteur était trop doué pour son bien. Sa voix ne cessait de résonner entre les murs de sa cuisine, couvrant les buits mouillés que la bouche de son partenaire provoquait sur son entrejambes de plus en plus extatique. Arthur ne savait plus depuis combien de temps avait commencé leur jeu, quelques minutes, un quart d'heure? Impossible de savoir mais il sentait sa limite approcher et tenta vainement de repousser sa Doll qui resta plantée à sa place jusqu'au dernier instant.

Arthur lâcha prise et fut réceptionner dans les bras de son vis-à-vis qui l'installa sur une chaise avant d'aller cracher ce qu'il avait en bouche. Peut-être pas très sexy mais même si d'un certains point de vue les Dolls pouvaient ingérer des liquides, ça n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé s'il avait la possibilité de choisir. Francis revint vite vers son partenaire qui avait toujours le regard flou et les joues rouges, semblant encore sur son nuage orgasmique. Francis sourit franchement puis posa un tendre baiser sur la bouche rougie de son Master qui le lui rendit avec un temps de retard, son attention se refixant finalement sur lui. Tellement adorable.

«Maudit soit les foutus Masters et leurs déchets!» ruminait Dragomir alors qu'il traînait un nouveau «paquet suspect» afin de le balancer dans la cuve de béton, le faisant ainsi disparaître pour très, très longtemps. Les résidents huppés qui allaient vivre dans cet hôtel de luxe n'étaient pas prêts de savoir qu'ils allaient couler leurs jours et nuit dorés au dessus d'un monceau de cadavres. Il était réellement devenu celui faisant le ménage derrière le bordel que laissait les Masters et en ce moment, il ne manquait pas de travail. Gilbert le suivait mais ne se salissait pas les mains, ça non. Il était trop bien pour ça, bah voyons! Et puis, il se blessait souvent pour un rien mais ne s'en plaignait pas, son Ange pourrait le soigner après si l'envie lui en prenait. Sa Doll agissait selon son unique bon vouloir et même le Puppeteer avait semblé par abandonner la partie, jugeant sans doute qu'il était inutile d'espérer faire changer sa création récalcitrante à moins de la faire Blank ce qui était somme toute, un peu trop radical comme méthode.

Il sursauta quand des mains passèrent subitement sous son t-shirt auparavant collé à sa peau à cause de la sueur, sa peau brûlante frissonnant alors sous les doigts froids. Son cou fut picoré puis mordillé, le faisant soupirer doucement. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment mais Gilbert n'en faisait encore et toujours qu'à sa tête. De toute façon c'était son dernier colis de la nuit, il devait déjà être trois ou quatre heures du matin. Son corps fut plaqué contre le mur froid de la ruelle adjacente, rien de romantique mais il s'en fichait. La silhouette pressée contre lui savait l'exciter et le faire gémir en peu de temps, l'obligeant à réclamer le corps de sa Doll, la voix si particulière de Gilbert chuchotant mille choses dérangeantes mais terriblement sexy à son oreille. C'était toujours trop et pas assez, tellement intense qu'il lui semblait frôler l'arrêt cardiaque chaque fois que l'autre lui faisait brutalement l'amour. Son pantalon et son boxer furent rapidement baissés et il sentit presque de suite l'érection de l'autre frotter entre ses fesses, le faisant haleter et s'agripper au mur, ses ongles raclant la surface dure. Un gémissement s'échappa à nouveau de ses lèvres quand la voix rauque qu'il aimait tant retentit tout près de son oreille, la délicieuse friction ne cessant pas pour autant.

«Dis-moi ce que tu veux Dragomir.

- Gil... Oh, s'il te plaît...

- Il me plaît quoi?

- Donne... Donne toi à moi... Ah ~

- Tu le mérites?

- Oui! Oh oui, Gilbert...»

Il devrait être honteux de réclamer ainsi comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une chienne en chaleur mais c'était tellement bon, tellement extraordinaire. Gilbert n'était pas tendre avec lui et il adorait le taquiner au point de le faire craquer mais jamais il ne lui faisait réellement mal. Un cri sortit de sa gorge quand sa Doll fit son chemin en lui et les manifestations de plaisir ne tarirent plus sous les coups de reins de son amant qui l'emmena rapidement au septième ciel. Son seul regret était qu'il n'avait pas pu voir l'extase se peindre sur le visage de son partenaire... Ils se rhabillèrent en silence mais le roumain ne pu échapper à l'exigeant baiser qui le laissa pantelant quelques secondes avant que son cerveau ne se remette en route et qu'il suive l'autre jusqu'à leur voiture et qu'ils ne rentrent à la maison.

Le duo fut surpris de voir la maison aussi remplit en revenant, Roma serrant joyeusement dans ses bras deux jeunes hommes qui ne semblaient pas vraiment ravis de l'attention. Les deux autres larrons patientant à coté non plus d'ailleurs. Gilbert eu une exclamation ravie quand il reconnu les victimes du câlin digne d'un ours de la part de leur créateur et il se joignit à la partie. Ludwig et Roderich étaient venus avec leurs Masters respectifs pour la maintenance semblerait-il. Un grand aux cheveux blonds cachant la moitié de son visage se leva puis tendit aimablement sa main à Dragomir qui la serra par automatisme.

«Bonjour, je m'appelle Hans et je vis avec Ludwig. Lui, c'est Vash et c'est le Master de Roderich. Enchanté de rencontrer le Master de Gilbert, ça nous inquiétait de le savoir seul tout ce temps...

- Parle pour toi! Je me fiche bien de ce qui arrive à cet idiot.

- Ce n'est pas gentil Vash et en plus c'est faux.»

Le roumain tiqua sur la façon de se présenter. Ce Hans n'avait pas dit qu'il était le Master d'une Doll mais qu'il vivait avec elle. Pourquoi? Le Puppeteer s'éloigna avec les deux Dolls afin de pratiquer la maintenance demandée, de façon séparée évidemment, laissant les Masters entre eux. Plus Gilbert. D'ailleurs une autre information vint s'incruster dans l'esprit de Dragomir, ces deux individus avaient été au service de l'ancien Master de son Ange en même temps que lui et forcément, ils savaient qui était cette personne si mystérieuse... Aura-t-il un jours des réponses à ses questions?

Francis laissait Arthur lui masser le dos afin de faire pénétrer la lotion réparatrice, appréciant le contact prolongé des doigts de son partenaire sur sa peau. C'était agréable, apaisant, sécurisant. C'était à lui de protéger son Master, et il le faisait, mais au fond il aimait que l'autre homme lui prodigue de l'affection. Leur relation avançait de plus en plus et il sentait qu'il serait bientôt complètement lié à lui. Ou peut-être était-ce déjà le cas.

«Francis?

- Oui?

- Je me posais une question à propos des Dolls...

- Je peux te répondre, dis-moi tout mon lapin ~

- Arrête avec ça! Je suis sérieux.

- Désolé. Je t'écoutes, dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe.»

Les mains quittèrent sa peau à son grand regret puis Arthur s'assit en tailleur face à lui, tout deux bien installés sur le lit du maître des lieux. Il essuya ses mains sur une petite serviette prévue à cet effet mais continua à la tortiller nerveusement pendant quelques instants avant de relever les yeux, l'émeraude se fichant sans merci dans les iris azurés en vis-à-vis.

«Les Dolls n'ont pas de sang ni de salive ni de sperme. On dit contact de fluides mais il s'agit simplement d'un échange intime au corps à corps en réalité.

- En effet. C'est un constat plus qu'une question.

- Attends j'y viens. Je me demandais... Est-ce que vous pouvez pleurer?

- Oui. En toute sincérité, je pleurerais pour toi si tu ne m'en empêches pas.

- Tu peux t'expliquer?»

Francis s'approcha pour poser un baiser léger sur les lèvres tentantes de son compagnon qui sursauta et l'enlaça étroitement ensuite, ignorant les protestations du concerné. Il laissa quelques secondes de silence puis répondit à voix basse à la question précédemment posée.

«Les Dolls peuvent pleurer mais une seule et unique fois. Les larmes ne couleront qu'à la fin de leur vie. Si on pleure, on meurt. Tu comprends? Je pleurerais pour toi quand tu me quitteras...»

Le cœur d'Arthur battait des records de vitesse alors qu'il s'accrochait presque désespérément à Francis qui venait ni plus ni moins de lui dire qu'il ferait toute sa vie à ses cotés et qu'il ne comptait pas poursuivre son chemin sans lui une fois qu'il sera mort. C'était à la fois triste et exaltant.

_Assit sous la tonnelle du grand jardin du manoir familial, Allistor fumait l'un de ses cigares alors que Francis taillait les rosiers, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il était si beau... Vraiment, sa Doll était absolument magnifique et sa personnalité était agréable. Ca ne le dérangeait pas que son monde tourne autour de lui. Le grand roux se leva puis vint enlacer l'homme de ses pensées qui lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de lui tendre une rose écarlate. Allistor la prit et la fit tourner entre ses doigts quelques instants avant de la ficher dans les cheveux d'or de sa Doll qui rosit un peu. Ca l'amusait de voir sa Doll rougir alors qu'il n'y avait pas de sang dans ses veines. Phénomène étrange mais plaisant. Il connaissait les secrets des Dolls, du moins, connaissait-il leur mode de fonctionnement. Le Master éteignit son cigare puis passa devant l'autre et prit la main délicate dans la sienne, la portant à ses lèvres. L'air gêné de Francis ne fit que s'accentuer, d'autant plus quand il posa sur sa peau claire un sensuel baisemain._

_«Francis... J'aimerais que tu pleures pour moi. Le feras-tu?_

_- Tu sais ce que tu me demandes n'est-ce pas?_

_- Hm, je suppose que c'est une sorte de demande en mariage entre Master et Doll, qu'en dis-tu?_

_- Bien sûr idiot! Evidemment que je veux passer ma vie avec toi et toi seul...»_

_Un baiser langoureux lui fut donné en réponse, les bras de la Doll se nouant naturellement autour du cou de l'homme qui était dévenu le centre de l'univers. Malgré tout Allistor savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne pourrait pas accepter de laisser mourir Francis si ils n'avaient pas réussi à accomplir tout ce qui devait être fait. Que Dieu l'entende et leur donne de la chance afin qu'ils puissent partir ensemble..._

Gilbert vint s'affaler, de manière tout à fait géniale évidemment, à coté du dénommé Hans et entreprit de lui faire la conversation. Dragomir serait bien partit prendre une douche si le discours tenu par les deux autres n'avaient pas été aussi captivant.

«Alors, comment tu t'en sors? Vivre avec une Doll quand on est pas un Master ce n'est pas simple.

- Ca va. Ludwig est une personne adorable une fois qu'on le connaît. J'ai de la chance que le Pupeeteer eu accepté de le laisser partir avec moi malgré tout.

- C'est parce qu'il sait qu'on avait pour ordre de ne choisir que les personnes qu'on jugerait digne de nous. Luddy n'aurait jamais voulu d'un autre type que toi.

- Oui... Je ne peux pas utiliser les Spells cependant...

- Mais tu laisses Luddy te soigner si tu te blesses et tu entretiens une vraie relation avec lui. C'est vraiment bien.»

Le jeune homme, ordinaire apparemment, acquiesça avec le sourire puis trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé avant d'en boire une gorgée. Le roumain fini par aller prendre sa douche, la tête pleine de questions et de théories. Le monde des Masters et des Dolls étaient définitivement emplit de mystères alambiqués. Et l'homme à l'origine de toute cette organisation restait complètement obscur, Roma n'en parlait pas et les trois Dolls ayant servit ce fameux Master non plus. Ce point étant clairement le plus important.

Le Puppeteer, une fois les maintenances terminées, était partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il entendait par moment le raffut provenant d'en bas, Masters et Dolls semblant s'amuser tous ensemble. Ou se crier dessus. Peut-être les deux en même temps. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage aux traits durs et masculins, il aimait savoir que ses créations étaient de plus en plus _humaines_ ce qui comblerait sûrement le souhait de celui qui avait changé sa vie. Sa vie et celle de tant d'autres personnes...

«Ah... Tu te moquerais de moins avec des vannes bien senties si tu m'entendais dire à quel point tu me manquais. Je ne crois pas aux miracles mais ça serait tellement bien si il s'en produisait un...»

Cet homme si étrange qui lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il vivait reclu loin de tout. Il lui avait fait la promesse que si il l'aidait à protéger sa famille alors lui et les siens réaliseraient son souhait. Roma soupira, son souhait ne pouvait pas être réalisé sans lui... Enfin, il fallait qu'il mette les choses au point ou plutôt qu'il accélère la fatalité. Il connaissait évidemment tous les Masters puisqu'il fabriquait toutes les Dolls. D'un message il enjoignit tous le monde à venir chez lui pour faire une séance de maintenance générale. Il savait que le Master dangereux finirait par y pointer le bout de son nez, ne serait-ce que pour se fondre dans la masse. Arthur, Lovino, Feliciano, Elizavetta, Dragomir, Vash et tous les autres reçurent ledit message même ceux ayant déjà fait la vérification routinière, y compris le colosse de l'ombre qui sourit en lisant les mots. Le Puppeteer était décidément un homme intelligent. Très bien, il ne serait pas poli de ne pas répondre à l'invitation après tout.

* * *

><p>Les relations se développent, des indices sont semés ici et là.<p>

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ou de phrases bizarres ^^

Le personnage du Puppeteer sera un peu plus développé dans la suite et quelqu'un risque de disparaître...


	5. Chapter 5

**Spells - Chapitre 5**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et l'idée de base de cette histoire non plus, il s'agit du manga Ze~ de Shimizu Yuki même si je tourne les choses à ma sauce (comme toujours) C'est donc une sorte de UA Crossover.**

FrUK en base, ScotFra en fond avec ici du PruRom, Roma x Germania et du RoChu principalement mentionnés.

Spells = sortilèges, ici destructeurs pour correspondre au Kotodama.  
>Masters = maîtres, le mot était le même.<br>Dolls = Paper Dolls serait plus exact, vient de Kami au sens papier non Dieu. Dans le contexte Kami signifiait poupée de papier.  
>Puppeteer = Marionettiste. Le mot était le même à la base.<br>Blank = Blanc, vide, vierge pour le mot Hakushi, papier blanc.

**!Attention! Il y a des scènes violentes et un langage pas joli-joli dans ce chapitre!**

* * *

><p>La maison du Puppeteer avait beau être grande, il était difficile de contenir tous les Masters accompagnés de leurs Dolls qui étaient arrivés dans les 48 heures suivant le message leur ordonnant de venir pour une grande séance de maintenance générale. Chacun s'installait donc là où il le pouvait et la circulation dans les couloirs ainsi que le partage des pièces communes relevaient désormais d'une organisation quasi militaire afin que tout se passe sans soucis. Gilbert n'était pas vraiment ravi de toute cette agitation et restait donc invisible la plupart du temps, usant et abusant du trompe l'oeil pour conserver sa tranquilité dans cet endroit qui n'était plus vraiment sa maison. Il envisageait d'ailleurs d'emménager dans le temple pour avoir la paix mais puisque les maintenances se faisaient là bas, ce n'était pas possible. Tout pour l'emmerder quoi.<p>

Au milieu de ce joyeux bazar Hans essayait tant bien que mal de se rendre utile à tous puisqu'il était un peu l'intrus du lot n'étant pas Master, juste un étudiant ordinaire qui par un concours de circonstances étranges avait fini chez Roma et était tombé sous le charme de Ludwig qui avait fini par l'accepter à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser les Spells mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être un poids mort dans cette grande famille extraordinaire. Tous étaient liés à un plus ou moins lointain degré, c'était fascinant de chercher qui était relié à qui mais fastidieux. Il s'occupait donc des repas, aidé de Francis et de quelques autres sachant s'occuper d'une cuisine sans la faire exploser, merci Roderich, ni faire des trucs paraissant non-comestible, merci la famille Kirkland. Leur aide partait d'un bon sentiment mais ce n'était pas vraiment possible de les laisser à ce poste, on les relégua donc au ménage. C'était le point fort de Roderich alors autant le laisser faire ça.

Les Dolls ayant déjà eu leur maintenance furent les premières à passer entre les mains du Puppeteer bien que l'opération se résuma au final à une longue conversation entre créateur et création dans le temple afin de sauver les apparences. Il fallait que tout se passe de façon la plus normale possible. Fatigué de toute cette agitation et tenaillé par un mauvais pressentiment, Roma s'éclipsa rapidement dans sa chambre dès que le dîner fut terminé. Il aimait avoir tout le monde chez lui, c'était un peu comme si ses enfants rentraient à la maison mais ce retour au bercail se faisait sous de mauvais auspices, gâchant le sentiment familial bien qu'il ne pouvait rien en laisser paraître... Pour le moment, personne ne se détachait du lot. Il comptait sur Gilbert et le trompe l'oeil afin qu'il enquête de son coté. La Doll était certes caractérielle mais particulièrement loyale ce qui était bien pratique.

D'un geste las l'homme sans âge ferma à clé sa porte puis se versa un grand verre de vin rouge qu'il vida à petites gorgées, assit à même le sol et appuyé de tout son poids contre la longue boîte noire de bois laqué. Quand son breuvage fut avalé, il ouvrit avec précautions le lourd couvercle puis sourit tendrement, son cœur étant pourtant serré à lui en faire mal alors que le flot des souvenirs lui revenait.

_Roma n'était qu'un orphelin parmi d'autres et il avait aussi reçu la même formation afin de devenir un homme de Dieu, c'était la coutume pour les enfants comme lui sans passé et sans avenir. Prêtre de bas étage. Pendant les premières années il avait fait de son mieux pour être un homme bon puis il s'était apperçu qu'il ne vieillissait pas, se blessait mais ne mourrait pas. Ces phénomènes étranges avaient fini par inquiéter les gens autour de lui et il fut mis à l'écart, rejeté de tous. Il ignorait pourquoi il était différent et aurait aimé ne pas l'être. L'exclu changea souvent de village afin d'essayer de s'établir quelque part mais le résultat étant toujours le même, Roma abandonna l'idée de mener une vie simple et sans histoires, se jetant alors à corps perdu dans une existence dissolue et les années passèrent. De longues et nombreuses années, tellement qu'il eut arrêté de les compter. Un jour il ne sortit pas indemne de sa rencontre avec de mauvaises fréquentations, le sang s'écoulait par flots de son flanc alors qu'il se trainaît à travers les bois, la végétation sauvage déchirant ses vêtements. Un sourire vague fleurit sur son visage quand il apperçu une profonde rivière s'écoulant plus loin en une haute cascade._

_«Si c'est mon jour de chance, Dieu va enfin me laisser mourir.» chuchota l'ex-prêtre juste avant de se laisser tomber dans l'eau glacée qui l'entoura de sa froide étreinte. Apaisé, enfin. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, un sentiment de déception le submergea: il n'était pas mort. Un visage sévère se pencha au dessus du sien, un visage masculin aux traits fins et racés, une peau claire ornée de beaux yeux bleus saisissants, le tout encadré de longs cheveux blonds. Peut-être était-il mort et qu'un ange s'occupait de lui au final?_

_«La cascade t'a rejeté. J'ai soigné ta blessure, tu pourras partir dès que tu le souhaiteras. Personne ne vis dans ce village à part moi et mon fils._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Parce que je les ai tué. Personne ne vient plus ici depuis._

_- Tu es un être étrange. Comment t'appelles-tu?_

_- Gerhart. Et toi étranger à la langue bien pendue?_

_- Roma.»_

_Le grand blond acquiesça puis se leva et quitta son chevet dès que la voix d'un jeune enfant se fit entendre. C'est vrai qu'il avait dit qu'il vivait seul avec son fils. Parce qu'il avait tué tous les autres... Si c'était vrai, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé mourir? Roma passa sa convalescence avec Gerhart et son adorable gamin Sven. L'enfant étant quasiment une copie conforme de son paternel mais Roma les aimait beaucoup, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé de l'affection pour quelqu'un... Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était en vie. Une centaine d'années, plus? Ce n'était plus important... Sven étant fragile et malade, Gerhart devait souvent partir pour travailler et gagner de l'argent facile grâce à ses étranges pouvoirs. Gerhart était sans le savoir, le tout premier Master of Spells puisque ses mots devenaient réalité et il s'en retrouvait blessé. Ca valait le coup puisque avec l'argent récolté, il pouvait acheter des médicaments pour Sven, de la nourriture de bonne qualité et de chauds vêtements. Roma voulait les aider._

_«Gerhart, je veux vivre ici._

_- Tu ne me seras pas très utile._

_- Je m'occupe de Sven quand tu pars travailler, avoue que ça te rassure qu'il ne soit pas seul avec une fièvre de cheval._

_- Bon, très bien._

_- Je vais t'aider à gérer ta puissance aussi. Je vais trouver une solution pour que tu cesses de te blesser à chaque incantation._

_- Si tu es capable de le faire alors d'accord. Et mieux, si tu trouves un moyen de soigner Sven alors moi et tout ceux m'étant lié réaliseront ton souhait, quel qu'il soit._

_- C'est une promesse?_

_- C'est un serment.»_

_Roma demanda à avoir la petite dépendance au fond du jardin pour en faire un temple. Gerhart la lui céda malgré son scepticisme. Son invité était un homme étrange, un mystère vivant dont les rouages et les secrets restaient bien cachés sous une chape de plomb impénétrable. Malgré les manières familières de l'homme aux boucles brunes, il subsistait indéniablement un mur entre eux. Pas qu'il ai envie d'être proche de ce type bizarre mais bon... Loin des préoccupations de son hôte, Roma travaillait dur à transformer la dépendance en temple, écrivant des mots sacrés, découpant des bandes de papiers pour en faire des guirlandes et des poupées de papiers, supposément humaines ou animales. Des bougies et une large cuve d'eau furent ajoutées au décor. Les grosses double-portes étaient fermées à clé, cadenassées afin que seul lui puisse y pénétrer. Père et fils se demandaient ce que le troisième larron traficotait mais le laissait faire. Il n'y avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Un jour où Gerhart allait partir pour un nouveau travail, Roma l'interpella puis lui confia une poupée en papier plié où des instructions étaient inscrites._

_«Quand tu utiliseras tes incantations, les blessures répercutées tomberont directement sur cette poupée de papier et tu seras sauf. Je travaille encore au cas de Sven._

_- Si ton idée fonctionne alors ça sera déjà une grande aide._

_- N'est-ce pas? Soit prudent quand même, je n'ai pas envie de dire à ton fils que tu ne reviendras pas._

_- Je suis bien plus vieux que j'en ai l'air, tout comme toi la mort ne veut pas de moi.»_

Le Puppeteer sorti brutalement de ses pensées en entendant un raffut anormal et il referma précaucieusement la boîte de sorte que personne à part lui ne puisse l'ouvrir. Gilbert apparu devant ses yeux peu de temps après, lui expliquant qu'il y avait un malentendu en bas concernant Hans et certains Masters n'appréciant pas que «le talent d'une Doll soit gâché pour un humain ordinaire qui ne devrait même pas connaître leurs secrets» Voilà une affaire qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il était trop vieux pour jouer au gendarme...

Arthur et Francis avaient réussit à s'isoler dans un coin tranquille et la Doll était présentement plaquée contre un mur alors que son Master dévorait sa bouche avidemment tandis que leurs mains s'aventuraient en caresses. Indifférents à l'agitation des alentours, seul l'autre comptait. Le cadet Kirkland n'était pas ravi d'avoir toute sa fratrie réunie aussi près d'eux et était donc ravi de leur échapper, surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de profiter de Francis seul à seul. Il avait d'autant plus envie de passer du temps avec la Doll en sachant que celle-ci allait passer sa première maintenance en sa compagnie, du moins en étant à son service et il se demandait si tout irait bien. Ca le stressait un peu cette affaire. Et puis surtout, il était possible que l'assassin de son frangin traîne dans les couloirs. Peut-être lui avait-il sourit comme si de rien n'était, peut-être avaient-ils discuté, mangé ensemble. Il frissonna de dégoût à cette pensée.

Francis attira à nouveau l'attention de son Master vers lui et l'entraîna dans un baiser vertigineux qui transforma ses jambes en gelée tremblotante, l'obligeant ainsi à s'appuyer contre sa Doll qui referma ses bras sur lui en une étreinte quasi possessive. Lui aussi ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Tous étaient nerveux. Vivement que la situation soit réglée et l'affaire classée. Pas qu'il veuille absolument se débarrasser des derniers liens le liant à Allistor, loin de là son Master roux aurait toujours une place particulière, mais la tension risquait de vite devenir invivable. Il baissa son regard bleu vers l'homme qui résumait dorénavant son univers. Son visage était caché dans le cou de la Doll et son souffle balayait la peau claire. Le serviteur inclina la tête et posa sa joue sur les cheveux blond paille avant de fermer les yeux afin de mieux apprécier la présence rassurante de son Master. Ils ne bougèrent plus, s'imprègnant le plus possible l'un de l'autre.

Dragomir avait été désigné pour sortir les poubelles ce soir, entre ça et les ordures dont il s'occupait habituellement, les poubelles avaient l'air presque classe. Genre noble tâche. Le roumain regrettait un peu le calme de leur environnement mais il avait tout de même fait des rencontres intéressantes parmi cette assemblée un peu hétéroclite. Alors ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Il ignorait qu'il avait été suivit et il ne le su que lorsqu'une large main se plaqua sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne soit tiré en arrière, vers le petit bois entourant la demeure.

Arthur se décala légèrement puis releva les yeux afin de regarder son compagnon qui lui sourit gentiment. Il aurait aimé lui rendre l'attention mais son cœur était douloureux et il avait l'impression qu'un poids écrasait sa poitrine. Francis s'aperçu de son mal être et lui caressa le dos afin d'essayer de le rassurer, sans véritable succès. Est ce que tous les Masters et Dolls étaient aussi angoissés qu'eux? Il l'ignorait et aller le demander ne serait pas forcément prudent. Peut-être qu'il était devenu un peu parano ou quelque chose du genre mais dans cette étrange atmosphère, protéger son Master lui semblait être une absolue priorité. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs la parole.

«J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

- Moi aussi.

- Le Puppeteer n'a jamais fait de maintenance générale... Ce n'est pas normal.

- Je crois qu'il espère coincé le Master criminel.

- Nous sommes tous des criminels.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Oui... Mais on a presque tous du sang sur les mains, on a tué des frères, des fils, des pères, des maris, des amis... Des sœurs, des filles, des mères... Peut-être qu'au fond il n'est pas pire que nous...

- Les Masters doivent travailler ensemble et pas s'entretuer. C'est interdit.

- C'est interdit parce qu'il faut perpétuer les lignées. D'autant plus que les femmes perdent leur don lorsqu'elles accouchent, le transmettant entièrement à leur enfant.

- C'est vrai mais... Je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison à tout ça.

- Une raison que seul lui connait et qu'il ne partagera pas.»

Là dessus, il ne pouvait pas le contredire. Roma agissait selon sa propre logique et ne les informerait de quelque chose que si ça servait ses plans. C'était une personne très stratégique et il était appelé le marionettiste pour plus d'une raison. Francis sursauta lorsque Gilbert apparu soudainement devant lui, son masque blanc dans la main et un air soucieux afficher sur ses traits. Le blond répondit par la négative quand l'autre lui demanda s'il avait vu son Master puis l'intrus remit son masque et disparu dès qu'il eu la réponse. Manifestement même la plus puissante Doll était inquiète. Machinalement il resserra sa prise sur son partenaire qui ne broncha pas.

L'homme de ménage des Masters frotta l'arrière de son crâne qui venait de se faire assommer contre un arbre, il grimaça en voyant un peu de sang sur ses doigts. Clairement, l'autre n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il se leva, un peu tremblant mais ça allait. Où était passé son agresseur? Comme par magie, la haute silhouette se matérialisa devant lui, le faisant reculer.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- Me débarrasser de toi.

- Pourquoi? Je ne suis même pas un vrai Master, je ne me sers pas des Spells.

- Justement, tu gâches le pouvoir extraordinaire de Gilbert.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? C'est lui qui m'a choisi et le Puppeteer n'a rien trouver à y redire alors mêle toi de ce qui te regarde!

- Gilbert aurait dû être à moi.»

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ce dingue? Et pourquoi sa Doll restait-elle plantée là à ses cotés au lieu de se rebeller ou au moins se manifester? Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui et qu'un autre aurait été bien mieux? Le regard de l'autre était fou ni plus ni moins et Dragomir se demanda alors si la Doll n'était pas devenue folle elle aussi ou alors trop soumise à la folie de son Master pour oser faire quoique ce soit. L'un ou l'autre était mauvais pour lui de toute façon et il se refusait à utiliser les Spells même pour se défendre alors il lui fallait trouver une autre issue et vite. Il chercha des yeux une ouverture puis détala en courant malheureusement, il avait oublié qu'un Master avait uniquement besoin de sa voix et de sa volonté pour rendre les choses réelles.

«_Que les ligaments de ton genou droit se rompent._» Et il tomba à terre sous la douleur fulgurante, le souffle presque coupé. Cependant il ne pouvait pas abandonner sinon l'autre allait l'achever comme on euthanasierait un cheval ayant une patte cassée. Le roumain serra les dents puis se releva tant bien que mal, se mordant la lèvre à sang une fois debout malgré ses chancellements. Il tenta quelques pas puis la voix froide et monocorde retentit à nouveau, plus près de lui cette fois «_Que ta rotule gauche se casse._» Putain l'enfoiré! Cette fois un cri lui échappa, la douleur étant réellement intense au point d'être quasi insupportable. Dragomir gémit mais tenta malgré tout de se mouvoir, quitte à ramper mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là sinon ça serait au péril de sa vie. A la force de ses bras et de sa jambe la moins abimée, il progressait tant bien que mal. Son agresseur ne se pressait pas sinon il serait déjà juste à coté de lui néanmoins il était proche, le blessé en était certain. «_Que ton poignet droit se brise._» Merde, merde, merde! Ca faisait putain de mal bordel! Il comptait lui sectionner tous les ligaments et lui casser tous les os jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève ou quoi? Sa respiration était laborieuse et des vagues de souffrances se propageaient partout dans son corps à vitesse grand V mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il fallait qu'il revienne à la maison, qu'il prévienne son Ange qu'il était en danger...

Le colosse le rattrapa finalement et l'envoya rouler d'un violent coup de pied, un air presque satisfait sur son visage et sa joie malsaine fut de mauvaise augure alors qu'il invoquait son prochain Spell «_Que ta main gauche se retourne à 360°._» Les craquements sinistres furent dissimulés par les cris de douleur intense, la vue de Dragomir se brouillant gravement alors qu'il frisait l'inconscience. L'esprit embrumé de la victime lui fit pourtant remarqué que malgré la violence des Spells employés, l'autre n'était pas blessé. Ca voulait dire que tout tombait directement sur la Doll qui lui avait semblé bien frêle. Restait à savoir qui de la Doll ou lui allait rendre les armes en premier. Son agresseur s'accroupit près de lui, sa longue écharpe blanche bouchant partiellement la vue du roumain qui geint en essayant de se bouger ce qui dessina un rictus amusé sur les lèvres de son bourreau. «_Que tes côtes K7 à K12 se brisent._» Le souffle de Dragomir se coupa net pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne une respiration sifflante et précaire, il fini même par tousser violemment, du sang coulant un peu sur sa lèvre martyrisée. Sa mère la pute! Il lui avait percé un poumon dans la manœuvre.

«Gilbert, je sais que tu n'es pas loin. Montre toi avant que je ne décide de lui arracher le bras.

- …

- Tu sais que je suis sérieux. Regarde dans quel état il est déjà, si je passe à l'action il va sûrement y rester.

- Ivan... Arrête je t'en prie... J-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir à ce rythme...

- Tu es très résistant Yao ça ira. Alors Gilbert, où es-tu? Je sais que tu te caches derrière ton masque et ton kimono. Aller viens, je sais que tu es là.»

Ledit Yao avaient les vêtements en lambeaux et était couvert de coupures profondes suite aux invocations de son Master, il ne tenait debout que parce qu'il était appuyé contre un tronc. Il jeta un regard compatissant envers l'autre Master qui se refusait pourtant à se défendre... Il sursauta lorsque la silouhette entièrement blanche de la première Doll apparu au milieu de l'obscurité du bois. Ivan se leva pour aller à sa rencontre, sa main large prenant un coupe le visage de l'autre dont les yeux rouges le fusillaient sur place.

«Tu es en train de tuer Yao. Pire, tu es en train de tuer mon Master.

- Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu m'avais juste accepter.

- Ouais mais je t'ai refusé et tu as eu ta propre Doll! Laisse-moi tranquille et j'exige de récupérer Dragomir afin de le soigner.

- Je refuse.

- Laisse-moi passer!

_- Que ses côtes K1 à K7 se brisent._

- Connard!»

Le cri d'agonie du roumain fit frémir les deux Dolls, chacune sentant son instinct de soigner et protéger s'éveiller d'un coup. La mort approchait et Gilbert devait absolument la repousser. Yaoi fini par tomber à genoux sur la terre humide des sous-bois pendant que l'humain frôlait la toute dernière frontière. Gilbert parvint à contourner habilement le colosse et rejoignit prestement son Master qu'il embrassa rapidement et profondément afin de stopper les hémoragies et apaiser la douleur avant qu'une poigne puissante ne le tire en arrière, l'arrachant à celui qui avait le plus besoin de lui. Il se débattit un moment puis se mit à crier en direction de son Master.

«Défend toi Dragomir! Défend toi ou on va y rester tout les deux!

- …

- Dragomir!

- Il ne répondra pas. Il ne répondra plus jamais.

- Que...Ah... _Que ta main se brise enfoiré!_»

Surprit, Ivan lâcha sa prise et Gilbert se précipita vers son Master qui venait d'écoper d'une nouvelle blessure. Malheureusement, leur agresseur était bien préparé et eu le réflexe de sortir un flingue de son long manteau. La détonnation résonna dans les bois et la balle traversa la plus ancienne Doll pile en son centre avant d'aller se ficher dans l'arbre sur lequel était appuyé le roumain en piteux état. Le touché par balle s'effondra à genoux devant son Master et il l'embrassa à nouveau, y faisant passer le maximum de pouvoir et quand il s'écarta, des larmes roulaient de ses yeux rubis jusqu'au bas de ses joues. Des pétales de papiers commencèrent à apparaître, des dizaines puis des centaines alors que la Doll disparaissait sous le regard effaré de son Master. Les doigts blancs effleurèrent le visage blême de douleur avant de perdre consistance. Dragomir vit les lèvres de Gilbert esquisser des mots mais sa voix avait déjà disparu. Quand la pluie de pétales eu fini de se disperser, il ne resta au sol qu'une petite poupée de papier pliée. Les feuilles pour la fabriquer étaient abimées, écornées et l'encre ayant servit à écrire les mots presque diluée, on pouvait voir que la petite bille de terre contenant des fragments d'os s'était brisée. Son noyau avait été brisé.

Dragomir tendit sa main presque valide vers la poupée et la serra entre ses doigts avant qu'un cri ne sorte du plus profond de son être, un cri qui libéra toute la puissance des Spells emagasinée en lui. Ivan fut forcé de reculer avant de finalement tomber sous la force du pouvoir, celui-ci lui écorchant la peau. Le cri se répercuta jusqu'à la maison du Puppeteer, blessant chaque Master, faisant trembler chaque Doll et alarmant Roma. La dernière décharge de pouvoir fut la plus puissante, le cri bestial allant jusqu'à faire trembler la terre. Yao se traîna jusqu'à son Master et le cacha du mieux qu'il pu, recevant de plein fouet les blessures provoqués par les vagues de puissance à l'état brute, conduites par ces cris dénués de mots. Il ferma les yeux et resserra sa prise autour de son Master, espérant ne pas mourir lui aussi. Pourquoi les autres ne venaient-ils pas les sauver? Ou au moins arrêter ce type... Et s'il les avait tué? Les bras de son Master se refermèrent subitement sur lui et pour la première il pu lire de l'inquiétude dans les yeux violets à son sujet.

«Ne meurt pas Yao...

- Si les autres n'arrivent pas bientôt, on va y rester tous les deux. Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire...

- Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, seul toi pourra me pardonner n'est-ce pas?

- ...Je te pardonne Ivan...»

Ils unirent leurs lèvres en un doux baiser, contrastant fortement avec le déchaînement de violence qui se déroulait autour. Et d'un coup plus rien. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucune vague de pouvoir et plus auncue lumière. Le néant total.

* * *

><p>Wouah. J'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit ça. Voilà Gil-Gil est mort (pour le moment ?) et quand au trois autres eh bien... Affaire à suivre. La suite continuera à dévoiler l'histoire de Roma avec Gerhart (Germania) et Sven (HRE) pour ceux qui auraient un doute.<p>

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spells - Chapitre 6**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et l'idée de base de cette histoire non plus, il s'agit du manga Ze~ de Shimizu Yuki même si je tourne les choses à ma sauce (comme toujours) C'est donc une sorte de UA Crossover.**

FrUK en base, ScotFra en fond avec ici du PruRom, Roma x Germania et du RoChu avec en plus du GerLux, ItaSpaMano, HunBel et AmeriCan en bonus. Ca en fait du monde!

Spells = sortilèges, ici destructeurs pour correspondre au Kotodama.  
>Masters = maîtres, le mot était le même.<br>Dolls = Paper Dolls serait plus exact, vient de Kami au sens papier non Dieu. Dans le contexte Kami signifiait poupée de papier.  
>Puppeteer = Marionettiste. Le mot était le même à la base.<br>Blank = Blanc, vide, vierge pour le mot Hakushi, papier blanc.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la scène, Ivan était à peine conscient, Yao était évanoui et Dragomir se trouvait à un cheveu de la mort. Les meilleurs Dolls guérisseuses s'étaient relayées à son chevet pour lui sauver la vie, maintenant seule sa volonté pourrait le sortir de son coma. La poupée de papier plié avait été difficile à extraire de sa main et le Puppeteer avait semblé profondément ébranlé en reconnaissant là ce qu'il restait de Gilbert. D'un geste autoritaire il fit taire les revandications vengeresses des uns et des autres, des Kirkland surtout puisqu'ils avaient sous les yeux le responsable de la mort de leur aîné mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ivan fut soigné avant d'être enfermé dans une pièce sans issue et particulièrement bien gardée, sa Doll avait été remise sur pieds également et était tout aussi surveillée afin qu'elle n'aille pas lui porter secours ou au moins essayer de le faire. Il règnait dans la grande demeure une étrange ambiance et chacun restait dans son coin, faisant le moins de bruit possible, sans doute ne serait-il pas faux de dire qu'il règnait une atmosphère de mort et à plus d'un sens.<p>

Roma s'était enfermé à clé dans sa chambre, appuyé contre la longue boîte noire il ne cessait de fixer la petite poupée comme si celle-ci allait subitement changer de forme et que la Doll allait lui dire en riant que c'était encore l'une de ses blagues stupides et de mauvais goût. Seulement Gilbert ne reviendrait pas... Il pourrait le recréer bien sûr, en partie. Mais la disparition de Gilbert sonnait comme un glas pour lui, comme si le lien qu'il avait avec Gerhart venait d'être coupé d'un grand coup de ciseau. Evidemment, Ludwig et Roderich étaient toujours là et possédaient leurs souvenirs mais c'était différent.

«Pourquoi les miracles ne se réalisent-ils pas...?» chuchota-t-il doucement avant qu'il ne se laisse à nouveau dériver vers ses souvenirs, sa vie avec lui, avec eux.

_La poupée qu'il avait confié à Gerhart avait fonctionné à merveille en encaissant les dégâts à la place du père de famille mais celle-ci avait malheureusement finie en charpie tant le pouvoir employé était puissant. Il en créa d'autres mais le résultat restait identique ce qui était en soit assez contrariant. Et puis, Roma voulait vraiment aider Sven dont l'état de santé ne cessait de se dégrader... Il réfléchit des jours et des nuits entières, seul dans son temple à griffonner des tas de choses et à essayer de combiner des formules diverses et variées sans succès encore. Il soupira puis regarda dans ses réserves d'ingrédients, y trouvant une mèche de cheveux parmi les autres choses. L'ancien homme de Dieu prit de l'argile qu'il chauffa entre ses paumes puis quelques cheveux de la mèche qu'il roula ensuite dans la bille, une fois fait il la posa sur une feuille de papier immaculée avant de la plier pour une faire une nouvelle poupée. Il prit son pinceau et le trempa dans l'encre afin d'y inscrire des écritures. Puissance. Guérison. Loyauté. Que pourrait-il donner d'autre...? «Le sang c'est la vie» Oh. En voilà une idée. Roma prit le petit couteau éffilé dont il se servait pour couper les feuilles puis incisa son bras, laissant le sang couler en gouttant dans la cuve d'eau qu'il avait bénie. Le brun prit la poupée puis la laissa tomber dans l'eau, les filets de sang s'enroulant peu à peu autour de ladite poupée._

_Roma fixa la cuve un moment mais rien ne se produisit. Il soupira puis s'en détourna pour essuyer son bras qui commençait déjà à se cicatriser de lui même. Il reprit ses recherches et ce ne fut qu'environ une heure après qu'il s'aperçu que quelque chose flottait à la surface de l'eau claire. Il s'approcha rapidement et sortit le corps de l'eau. Comment un homme était-il tombé dans cette cuve? Les cheveux étaient d'un blanc parfait... Comme... _

_«Bonté divine...» souffla Roma en regardant l'être qu'il venait de créer. Il chercha de quoi couvrir la nudité du jeune homme, l'esprit tournant à mille à l'heure. Une tunique blanche qui était restée là ferait parfaitement l'affaire dans le rôle de couverture pour le moment. Il dégagea l'autel du mieux qu'il pu puis allongea sa création dessus. Il fallait absolument que Gerhart voit ça et vite._

_Roma vint chercher le maître des lieux et l'entraîna pour la première fois dans le temple, celui-ci regardant avec curiosité et respect toutes les choses posées ici et là. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent en voyant le corps immaculé et immobile. Son étrange ami lui expliqua tout en vitesse et il eu du mal à suivre le fil avant de finalement acquiescer. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir était pourquoi il l'avait ammené là. L'ex-prêtre prit le sabre de cérémonie qu'il avait récupéré sur l'un des chemins d'une autre vie et le tendit à Gerhart._

_«Ton sang sur la lame et la lame dans son corps afin que ton sang combiné à ta voix l'éveille. Donne lui ton sang pour le faire vivre et donne lui un nom. Appelle-le jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience. _

_Un nom? Et tu es sûr que ça va l'éveiller?_

_Oui. Le nom que tu veux.»_

_Gerhart attrapa la lame à pleine main et la planta dans le torse de la créature, le fin ruisselet vermeil s'écoulant dans le corps fraîchement créé, l'épiderme pâle semblant l'absorber. Le blond appela fermement «Gilbert!» une fois, une seule. Il retira le sabre à l'instant où le jeune homme bougea. Deux yeux rubis s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur le visage austère de l'homme ayant éveiller sa conscience. La toute première Doll s'assit puis prononça quelques mots, le visage souriant._

_«Bonjour, est-ce que vous êtes mon Master? Enchanté, je m'appelle Gilbert.»_

Le Puppeteer rouvrit les yeux, son regard se posant sur la poupée abîmée. Délicatement, il la caressa du bout des doigts avant d'ouvrir le couvercle et de la déposer sur le coussin intérieur. Un dernier regard et la boîte laquée fut à nouveau close, fermée à clé.

Francis et Arthur s'étaient isolés dans une chambre et en avaient fermé l'accès. La Doll semblait être dans un état catatonique, assise sur le lit à fixer le vide dans un mutisme complet. Son Master quand à lui était une boule de nerfs, tournant sans cesse en rond dans la chambre en ruminant, ses blessures avaient été facilement pansées après tout ce n'était que des égratignures. Tous étaient secoués mais sans doute que de tout le monde, Francis était le plus ébranlé. Arthur arrêta ses tournicotements puis respira profondément plusieurs fois afin de se calmer et quand ce fut le cas, il alla se planter devant l'autre qui leva les yeux vers lui. Lesdites prunelles azurées s'arrondirent lorsqu'un baiser lui fut offert, d'abord doux puis plus actif avant de s'apaiser à nouveau à partir du moment où il y répondit.

Arthur s'assit sur les cuisses de son vis-à-vis, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque dans le mouvement alors qu'ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Après de longues minutes, il sentit enfin les mains de l'autre se poser sur sa taille et cette fois, son regard était bien fixé sur lui et pas un fantôme ni un assassin. Juste lui. C'était égoïste mais il avait peur que le fantôme de son aîné puisse lui ravir Francis surtout maintenant qu'on avait attrapé son meurtrier. La Doll scrutait les yeux verts lui faisant face, ce vert parfaitement identique à celui d'Allistor mais qui pourtant appartenait uniquement au cadet Kirkland. Paradoxal sans doute. De façon naturelle, son Master chuchota quand il prit la parole et Francis y répondit sur le même ton bien que personne ne pouvait les entendre de toute façon.

«Je suis vivant moi.

- Je sais.

- Regarde moi.

- Je te vois.

- Uniquement moi?

- Oui.

- Je veux que tu t'unisses à moi.

- Maintenant?

- Oui. Je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi. Que ça soit moi que tu tiennes entre tes bras, moi qui te fait vibrer, moi à qui tu fais l'amour...

- Tu es sûr de toi Arthur...?

- Oui. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.»

Doucement, les mains agiles enlevèrent le polo vert mousse que portait le Master avant que les doigts ne se lancent en une nouvelle exploration du corps à disposition, les lèvres gourmandes venant à nouveau jouer avec leurs consœurs avant de migrer dans le cou. Il embrassa la gorge, lécha la pomme d'Adam puis descendit vers le petit creux à la base du cou entre les clavicules. Arthur détacha le ruban liant les cheveux de Francis afin de les attraper par poignées, adorant le soyeux des ondulations dorées entre ses mains. Il sursauta puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quand la bouche de sa Doll continua son aventure sur son torse, retrouvant les points sensibles découvert plus tôt. Peu à peu le rythme de sa respiration se modifia, s'alourdit alors que le prénom de son partenaire filtrait parfois d'entre ses lèvres. Chaque geste entre eux était doux, gentil et tendre, comme essayant de confier par leurs corps ce que leurs cœurs ne pouvaient dire. Pas maintenant.

Quand il fut allongé, une pluie de baisers et léchouilles fut appliquée sur ses côtes, son ventre puis ses hanches, tout était silencieux hormis leurs souffles et le froissement des tissus. Son jean et ses chaussettes disparurent afin que les paumes chaudes puissent se poser sur ses cuisses et ses jambes, sa respiration ayant un accroc lorsque la bouche taquine descendit encore vers le sud. Francis évita consciencieusement le point culminant du désir de son compagnon pour aller taquiner la peau tendre de l'intérieur des cuisses, puis le creux de chaque genoux faisant doucement rire Arthur, chatouilleux à cette endroit. Son rire s'évapora quand l'autre posa un baiser sensuel sur le dessus de son pied, à la manière d'un baisemain. Le regard vert s'assombrit davantage au grand plaisir de la Doll qui reposa doucement la jambe avant de remonter, laissant ses lèvres traîner sur la peau crémeuse. Son Master ne prenait pas assez le soleil. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau face à face, Arthur leva les bras pour déshabiller sa Doll, regardant avec envie ce corps qui le faisait rêvait depuis des années bien qu'il ne pouvait oublier les coupures ici et là, récoltées lorsque Francis l'eut embrassé et soigné ses plaies dans le même temps.

Le tissus rugueux du jean de Francis frottait contre les jambes nues de son Master alors qu'il était allongé tout contre lui, s'embrassant voluptueusement alors qu'ils se caressaient, s'apprivoisaient lentement, tendrement. Il se laissa toucher par Arthur afin qu'il découvre les endroits qui le faisaient frissonner et se retrouva finalement nu devant lui qui portait encore son sous-vêtement. Des doigts taquins vinrent jouer le long de sa hampe afin de tirer une mélodie de sa gorge et il la laissa entendre, admirant le visage de son Master adoré se teinter de rouge mais surtout d'envie. Envie de lui. Sa propre main descendit afin de finir de le mettre à nu et pour jouer avec l'intimité d'Arthur qui laissa à son tour entendre un petit glapissement adorable, continuant à se faire du bien l'un l'autre un long moment, sans se presser et sans se quitter des yeux. Contact visuel direct, profond et terriblement excitant à cet instant. Francis attrapa d'un geste un peu vague le pot d'onguent servant normalement à refermer la peau fragile des Dolls et s'en servit comme lubrifiant de fortune, tout plutôt que de blesser le jeune homme pantelant entre ses bras et n'attendant que lui pour son bon plaisir.

Leurs mains s'enlacèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus alors qu'enfin ils vivaient leur union, pas pour soigner, pas contre la mort, pas par devoir. Juste par envie, pas désir, par tendresse. Par amour? Sans doute. Les jambes d'Arthur se croisèrent dans le dos de sa Doll, la rapprochant le plus possible de lui. Ils faisaient l'amour langoureusement, un rythme presque insupportablement lent mais tellement bon, une délicieuse torture qu'ils s'infligeaient et refusaient de rompre, ayant besoin de profiter de la moindre seconde, de chaque instant aussi furtif fut-il. L'humain pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ses oreilles tant il cognait fort, son souffle était précipité et désordonné, encore plus après un long et tendre baiser échangé avec son compagnon. Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'enfin Francis accéléra la cadence mais juste assez pour faire monter la pression, la rendant à nouveau si délicieuse que son sang lui donna l'impression d'être brûlant dans ses veines, ses doigts serrant alors ceux y étant entremêlés. Il se cambra en un cri muet lorsque la jouissance vint le faucher par surprise, voyant son partenaire se tendre, le visage peint de plaisir avant qu'il ne se laisse dériver sur son petit nuage de bonheur post-orgasmique, reprenant son souffle alors que Francis était à moitié allongé sur lui. Mais à cet instant c'était parfait, juste parfait.

Hans s'était réfugié dans la cuisine, il avait été plus secoué et blessé que les autres par le Spell incontrôlé lancé par Dragomir puisqu'il n'avait absolument aucun moyen pour s'en protéger. Evidemment Ludwig avait tout de suite voulu lui venir en aide mais il avait préféré qu'il s'occupe d'abord du Master de son ancien ami. D'ailleurs le grand blond avait l'air sacrément ébranlé depuis l'annonce de la disparition de Gilbert mais il est vrai qu'ils avaient longtemps vécus ensemble et servit le même Master. Probablement que Vash avait constaté le même accablement chez Roderich quand bien même celui-ci était exprimé autrement vu que l'on pouvait entendre depuis quelques minutes maintenant une triste mélodie jouée au piano depuis le grand salon or seul la Doll à lunettes savait si bien en jouer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits fatigués quand Ludwig entra dans la pièce et prit sa main valide entre les siennes, son regard bleu n'étant qu'une mer d'inquiétudes à son sujet. En effet, il avait écopé d'une entorse au poignet gauche mais uniquement parce qu'il était tombé suite à la vague de puissance et non à cause du pouvoir lui-même. Certes, les nombreuses coupures y étaient dues mais ce n'était pas grave, il ne garderait probablement pas de traces.

«Tu devrais te reposer Lud.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Je comprends que tu sois secoué et très peiné, tu avais une relation proche de Gilbert pour avoir vécu tant d'années avec lui et sa perte est tragique mais s'il te plaît prends soin de ta santé.

- Le Puppeteer pourra toujours me réparer...

- Lud! Je suis sérieux. Je ne suis pas ton Master mais ton amant et en tant que tel je te demande, te supplie même si tu le souhaites, d'aller te reposer. Tu ne seras utile à personne dans cet état...

- Je sais que tu as raison mais... Comment pourrais-je dormir?

- Et si nous faisions une petite sieste ensemble?

- ...D'accord...

- Parfait.»

Le jeune homme dont la longue mèche couvrait son visage se leva alors et vacilla légèrement, provoquant l'inquiétude de la grande Doll qui refusa de le laisser avancer sans son aide jusqu'au salon. Là, Ludwig s'assit sur un fauteuil disponible et installa Hans sur ses genoux, calant aisément la silhouette plus frêle contre lui, même si l'étudiant était loin d'être faible. En face, Lovino et Feliciano dormaient à poings fermés sur le canapé pendant que Antonio leur caressait les cheveux avec amour, un doux sourire flottant sur son visage. La colère n'était pas partie, la vengeance non plus mais pour le moment le réconfort primait avant tout. Pour cette nuit tout du moins.

Ivan restait assit sur la chaise, droit comme un piquet. Son regard ne quittait pas le bandage sur sa main, la fracture multiple ayant était considérablement réduite, prouvant qu'on l'avait soigné. Pour qu'il soit conscient de son procès sans doute. S'il en avait un. Est-ce que Yao allait bien? Qu'avaient-ils fait de lui? Un frisson glacé lui remonta le long du dos à l'idée que le Puppeteer l'ai fait passer Blank en guise de punition. Il resta de marbre quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Elizavetta dont l'humeur était clairement ombrageuse. Peu importait de toute façon, Ivan savait qu'il ne trouverait pas d'alliés ni d'amis ici. Ni ailleurs en vérité.

«Comment va Yao?

- N'es-tu pas censé demander ce qui va t'arriver plutôt?

- Non, je veux savoir comment il va.»

L'expression de la jeune femme sembla s'adoucir l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se ferme à nouveau, austère et froide.

«Il va très bien. En pleine forme mais surveillé afin qu'il ne tente pas quelque chose pour essayer de te tirer d'affaire.

- Bien.

- Tout le monde est remonté contre toi. Quelle mouche t'a piquée pour que tu te transformes en tueur de Masters?

- Je n'ai pas voulu ça... Allistor était... un accident. Ce n'était pas lui que je voulais et Dragomir était en travers de mon objectif.

- Tu as discuté, mangé, plaisanté avec ses frères bon Dieu! Est-ce que tu te rends compte?! Et ce pauvre gamin, qui est certes un abruti avec lequel je ne m'entends pas mais delà à lui faire la peau!

- Tu es bien placée pour parler de Dragomir n'est-ce pas? Je suis certain que tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité...

- N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation. Pourquoi Allistor?

- Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment.

- Tu aurais pu l'immobiliser ou le forcer à t'oublier, rien ne t'obligeait à le tuer. A le massacrer, est-ce que tu te souviens au moins dans quel état tu l'as mis?!

- Honnêtement? Non, je ne m'en rappelle pas... Si je perds le contrôle et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me freiner une fois lancé.»

Elizavetta croisa les bras, son regard vert accusateur ciblé sur le violet impassible lui faisant face. Elle connaissait Ivan depuis plusieurs années, ils n'étaient pas forcément amis mais ils se respectaient. En vérité, il n'était pas le premier à lui être venu à l'idée lorsque l'affaire Allistor Kirkland lui était tombée entre les mains. Mais la puissance résiduelle était si forte et rares étaient ceux possédant une telle force brute, d'où les soupçons sur le nouveau Master de Gilbert. La Doll risquait de s'être sacrifiée en vain si le roumain continuait à refuser d'ouvrir les yeux, plus les jours passeraient et plus ses chances allaient s'amincir... Dragomir et elle étaient liés mais il l'ignorait, elle lui devait la vérité quand bien même elle en détestait la pensée. La jeune femme sortie de ses pensées lorsque Roma entra dans la pièce suivit de Bella et de Yao. La Doll asiatique eu tout de suite le réflexe d'aller vers son Master mais un geste de son créateur suffit à l'en dissuader. Le Puppeteer ordonna à Elizavetta et Bella de le laisser seul avec les criminels, le procès se ferait à huis clos et il en serait l'unique juge.

Tous s'étaient réunis dans le grand salon le lendemain au petit matin, les plus chanceux étaient assis sur les fauteuils et le canapé, les autres se contentant des accoudoirs ou des tables, le reste devant rester debout, appuyés contre les murs ou les meubles. La sentence allait tomber. Francis serrait si fort la main d'Arthur que celui-ci avait l'impression qu'il pourrait la lui briser mais ne pipa mot à ce sujet. En un sens, ça le rassurait d'être tenu ainsi. Ses deux frères restant ainsi que sa sœur et leurs Dolls respectives se tenaient en rang d'oignons derrière eux deux, Dylan un peu plus en avant pour sa qualité de chef de famille. Un rang au goût amer à vrai dire.

Le Puppeteer arriva finalement, l'aura qu'il dégageait étant encore plus étrange qu'à l'accoutumée en le voyant ainsi tout de noir vêtu, son visage n'étant visible que par effets de lumière, dévoilant sa barbe légère ou l'ambre coupant de son regard. Sa voix avait un ton sec et autoritaire alors qu'il annonçait les choses. Ivan ne serait pas tué, sa Doll non plus celle-ci n'ayant fait que ce pourquoi elle avait été créé: servir et protéger. La condamner pour ses actes reviendrait à la condamner pour son existence, ce qui était évidemment hors de question. Roma savait que sa décision ne plairait pas à tous le monde, probablement à personne mais sa parole faisait loi dans cet univers étranges où Masters et Dolls dépendaient de lui.

«J'ai réduit les pouvoirs d'Ivan, très considérablement. Personne ne lui réglera son compte pour autant cela dit, il sera au service de l'un d'entre vous. Au début j'ai pensé le laisser au service du chef Kirkland mais ça aurait été jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Alfred, tu t'en occuperas. Puisque tu habites en ce moment au Canada avec Matthew, vous êtes isolés et avez besoin d'aide pour venir à bout des affaires du coin, sentez vous libre d'utiliser Ivan et sa Doll comme assistants corvéables.

- Ouais, mission acceptée. Je vais adorer le faire bosser.

- Parfait, vous partez demain après-midi juste après la maintenance de Matthew. Puisque vous êtes tous ici, autant le faire même si ce n'était qu'un prétexte comme vous l'avez sans doute compris.»

Un silence pesant règnait dans la pièce, Alfred et Ivan se défiaient du regard sans un mot mais les autres membres de ce monde particulier semblaient avoir beaucoup de mal à digérer la nouvelle. C'était tout? Un peu de travaux forcés et on oublie tout, juste comme ça? S'il le pouvait, Francis serait en train de pleurer de rage et de déception tant il se sentait trahis par son créateur face à ce qu'il considérait comme étant une injustice. Dylan s'approcha subitement et attrapa le Pupeeteer par le col, sa colère étant si forte qu'elle en était presque palpable. Bientôt son pouvoir risquait de crépiter dans l'air sans même qu'il eut prononcé un seul mot. Tous retinrent leur repsiration, personne ne touchait à Roma. Jamais. Sa personne était devenue en quelque sorte sacrée puisque leurs vies dépendaient de lui à plus d'un titre. Un échange silencieux se produisit entre le blond et le brun, de longues minutes aussi lourdes qu'une tonne de plomb avant que finalement Dylan ne le lâche et sorte en furie de la maison, sa Doll inquiète sur les talons.

Roma soupira puis s'entretint un long moment en privé avec Alfred, Matthew, Ivan et Yao afin de mettre les choses bien au point. Il savait que la Doll du gardien provisoire allait réfréner ses ardeurs s'il jugeait que c'était trop ou inutile. Matthew avait toujours été sa voix de la raison et heureusement. Fatigué de tout ça il se retira ensuite dans sa chambre et bu au goulot même de la bouteille une longue rasade de vin rouge avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et de s'y laisser glisser au point de finir assit à même le sol. Il repoussa sa capuche puis bu à nouveau, tentant de noyer les émotions qui cherchaient à le submerger et à le noyer. Il faisait sombre maintenant, le procès ayant eu lieu en fin de journée mais il ne chercha pas à allumer la lumière, se contentant simplement de vider la bouteille pour balayer ses sentiments contradictoires. Si il avait placé un tuteur, si il lui avait donné une Doll plus tôt, si il avait été moins détaché... Avec tous les si du monde il aurait pu éviter que Ivan tourne mal, que Allistor soit tué, que Gilbert disparaisse, que Dragomir soit entre la vie et la mort, que Francis ai souffert, qu'une famille soit brisée, que son rôle soit moins lourd...

Il somnola un long moment si bien qu'il fit un véritable bond lorsque que du raffut se fit entendre dans le couloir. Inquiet d'une vandetta ou autre connerie du genre, Roma se traîna jusqu'à la porte sa tête lourde et embrumée par l'alcool. Devant lui apparu Dragomir, tenant debout par un quelconque miracle et celui-ci s'effondra dans les bras du Puppeteer qui le fit entrer et referma le panneau de bois derrière eux avant d'installer le grand blessé le plus confortablement possible. Les yeux carmins étaient encore brillant de fièvre et le soufflé était difficile, encore sifflant malgré les soins. Pour une guérison complète il aurait fallu qu'il couche avec l'une des Dolls ce qu'aucun Master aurait accepté aussi devait-il attendre que son corps guérisse de lui-même.

«Gil... Où est Gilbert?

- Je suis désolé, il est mort.

- C'est pas vrai!

- Je suis vraiment désolé...

- Rendez le moi!

- Je ne peux pas.

- Rendez le moi! Je veux le revoir!»

Il fut coupé par une toux violente mais il repoussa les mains de Roma quand celui-ci voulu l'aider, malgré son haleine avinée il était encore parfaitement conscient de ce que le jeune homme lui réclamait. Une Doll avec la même apparence ne ferait que lui briser le cœur davantage. Les miracles n'existaient pas, ils n'avaient jamais existé malgré les dires de Gerhart. Le Puppeteer avait souvent souhaité qu'il en arrive et ça ne s'était jamais produit alors qu'aujourd'hui encore, ils auraient vraiment besoin que ça se produise. Il resta debout alors qu'à ses pieds, l'ancien Master de sa toute première création pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ayant bravé la mort pour réaliser qu'il avait définitivement perdu celui qu'il aimait. Jamais il ne pourrait lui confier ses sentiments et jamais il ne pourrait savoir ce que sa Doll avait voulu lui dire juste avant de le quitter, les mots sur ses lèvres restant un mystère pour l'éternité...

Les miracles n'avaient jamais lieu.

* * *

><p>Alors, Roma et Dragomir auront-ils le miracle tant espéré? Et pourquoi Roma n'a-t-il pas été plus sévère vis-à-vis d'Ivan? Quel lien Elizavetta a-t-elle avec Dragomir? L'histoire est loin d'être finie! Ce chapitre est un peu du genre <em>bitter-sweet<em> je pense.

J'aurais dû le dire bien plus tôt (honte à moi!) mais mille merci aux fidèles Yuu Kirkland et Hemere! Je vous adore vraiment, vos reviews me motivent! Mais merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent en silence ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Spells - Chapitre 7**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et l'idée de base de cette histoire non plus, il s'agit du manga Ze~ de Shimizu Yuki même si je tourne les choses à ma sauce (comme toujours) C'est donc une sorte de UA Crossover.**

FrUK en base, ScotFra en fond avec ici du PruRom, Roma x Germania, de l'ItaSpaMano et un peu de HunBel au passage.

Spells = sortilèges, ici destructeurs pour correspondre au Kotodama.  
>Masters = maîtres, le mot était le même.<br>Dolls = Paper Dolls serait plus exact, vient de Kami au sens papier non Dieu. Dans le contexte Kami signifiait poupée de papier.  
>Puppeteer = Marionettiste. Le mot était le même à la base.<br>Blank = Blanc, vide, vierge pour le mot Hakushi, papier blanc.

* * *

><p>Peu à peu la maison du Puppeteer s'était vidée, ne laissant que le maître des lieux et Dragomir dans cette grande demeure. Le roumain n'avait pas semblé s'en apercevoir, il restait simplement assit devant sa fenêtre et fixait le ciel sans dévier d'un iota. Nuit et jour, son regard carmin ne lâchait pas les cieux, sans un son, sans un geste. Mangeant à peine et ne dormant que très peu malgré l'insistance de Roma pour le remplumer un peu mais sans succès. Ses plaies guérissaient en laissant des marques indélébiles sur sa peau puisque personne n'était en mesure de les faire disparaître mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il ne se préoccupait plus de rien.<p>

De son coté, Roma avait ses propres problèmes. Certes le monde des Masters et des Dolls tournait toujours autour de sa personne mais la plupart s'était éloigné de lui après sa décision envers Ivan et Yao. Si son choix concernant la Doll était logique et acceptable, sa clémence envers le meurtrier avait jeté un froid glacial. Seuls Roderich et Ludwig prenaient de ses nouvelles ainsi que les jumeaux Feliciano et Lovino puisqu'ils le considéraient comme leur dernier parent encore vivant. Ce qui n'était pas faux. En dehors des affaires habituelles relevant de ses compétences, il restait seul étant donné qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que Dragomir puisse tenir compagnie à qui que ce soit en l'état actuel des choses. Alors il buvait, pour oublier ou pour se souvenir parfois il ne le savait pas lui même. Il espérait juste avoir un peu de répit, un peu de lumière encore avant que la tristesse ne vienne à nouveau tout envahir. Pour une autre de ses créations le temps était compté et le sable ne cessait de s'écouler en rythme avec les aiguilles de la grande horloge de l'univers. Tic tac, tic tac...

Francis s'étira puis lança une oeillade énamourée à la personne profondément endormie à ses cotés, son Master avait vraiment une bouille adorable lorsqu'il dormait. Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser sur la joue et le couvrit un peu mieux alors qu'il sortait du lit pour aller se faire un brin de toilette. Plus de deux mois déjà depuis l'arrestation de l'assassin d'Allistor et il avait l'impression que ça n'était pas tout à fait réel... La Doll secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées et s'aspergea le visage d'un peu d'eau fraîche afin de s'éclaircir définitivement l'esprit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque son regard tomba sur l'une des coupure sur son torse récupérée la veille. Pourquoi était-elle toujours là? Arthur lui avait pourtant fait un massage avec la pommade avant qu'ils ne remettent le couvert. Bon, peut-être son Master l'avait simplement oublié, rien de grave après tout ça finira par disparaître tout seul. Sans plus tergiverser, il s'habilla rapidement puis parti préparer le petit déjeuner.

Arthur ne reviendrait pas avant la fin de la journée et n'avait pas besoin de lui, il n'avait que des petites choses à faire ici et là. Ca le rassurait, les événements étant revenus progressivement à la normale cependant... Francis ne pouvait nier l'étrange sentiment qui le prenait de temps à autre. Au fond, il était toujours inquiet à l'idée de perdre son Master actuel et le serait toujours. S'il le pouvait il ne le quitterait pas d'une semelle mais il fallait bien qu'ils vivent le plus normalement possible alors il taisait ses sentiments. La Doll retourna dans la chambre puis fouilla un moment dans ses affaires personnelles et y trouva sa «boîte à secrets», dedans il y avait tout un tas de trésors récoltés au fil des années. Une rose rouge séchée, des petites babioles, des cartes postales de ses voyages, des lettres... et une photographie. Francis la prit délicatement et l'observa un moment, c'était la toute dernière photo qu'il avait prise d'Allistor avant qu'il ne soit tué. Assit au bord d'un lac, les rayons du soleil couchant enflammant encore davantage sa chevelure rousse, son regard vert semblant teinté d'or alors qu'il fixait l'objectif. Outre la beauté de ce décor et du modèle, ce qui touchait directement au cœur était l'expression que montrait son visage habituellement neutre. De l'amour. Ses traits n'étaient qu'amour pour la personne capturant son image, pour Francis. Son partenaire parfait, la création idéale pour lui.

«Je suis désolé Alli... J'avais promis de t'aimer pour l'éternité, de ne jamais appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre que toi et pourtant... Tu m'as obligé à vivre sans toi... Tu m'as obligé à vivre alors que tu n'étais plus là, comment as-tu osé me faire ça?! Je te déteste! Je te déteste...mais je t'aime... Et je l'aime... Alli, j'aime Arthur... Je ne suis pas pour lui mais je l'aime et je vis pour lui... Pardonne moi de t'en vouloir, pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir gardé comme unique amour... Aide moi Alli je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire...»

Ce n'était une confession à sens unique, des vérités mises à nues dans un silence indifférent et il en avait conscience. Le défunt ne répondrait pas à ses questions, à ses suppliques il le savait aussi. C'était évident mais maintenant qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Francis se sentait enfin un peu plus solide pour avancer. Le dernier ordre d'Allistor avait été «_Protège ma famille à ma place_» c'était une mission longue durée à moins qu'il n'y eut un sens caché dans ces mots et qu'il ignorait. Le temps le lui dirait sans doute. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que leur histoire avait connu une fin tragique déjà. Son bonheur actuel résultait d'un drame dont à la fois lui et son compagnon étaient gravement affectés. Si seulement leur cher disparu pouvait leur dire que tout allait bien...

Le cadet Kirkland de son coté sortit de l'une de ses missions, un truc vraiment banal et peu dangereux, et errait à présent dans les rues la tête emplit de diverses pensées. Il souhaiterait trouver un moyen pour que Francis sente qu'il tenait vraiment à lui et qu'ils étaient dorénavant fait pour être ensemble. Un signe de leur engagement mutuel mais quoi...? Arthur voulait quelque chose de vraiment spécial et même si ça pouvait sembler puéril, quelque chose que son frère n'avait jamais fait ou jamais offert à la Doll. Il ruminait tout ça lorsque son regard se porta sur la devanture sobrement chic d'une échoppe, l'idée faisant soudainement tilt dans son cerveau. La voilà la solution. Il entra donc, faisant sonner la petite cloche et prit tout son temps afin de trouver l'item parfait et une fois son achat effectué, il le mit en sécurité dans la poche de son manteau. Un sourire idiot devait flotter sur son visage à ce moment là mais peu importait.

Il rentra pile à temps pour le dîner, Francis le servant alors à table avec un léger sourire bien que son Master le connaissait suffisament pour voir que les traits de son visage étaient tirés, signe évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant son compagnon lui fit la conversation d'un ton badin et il fini par s'y laisser prendre. La soirée se passa tranquillement, bercée par le rythme du quotidien et de leurs petites habitudes. Assit sur le lit, sa Doll installée entre les cuisses il savourait avec un plaisir non feint les baisers octroyés par l'être de papier afin d'effacer les inconvénients de son métier et quand ce fut fini, Arthur prit soin de sa Doll adorée, étalant tendrement la pommade sur l'épiderme abimé. Leur relation s'était pacifiée même si ils se disputaient encore et toujours pour des broutilles comme l'exigeaient leurs caractères respectifs. Il s'essuya les doigts une fois sa tâche terminée mais retint Francis quand celui-ci voulu se lever, le bleu troublé trouvant refuge dans le vert serein. La Doll se bouina contre son Master, son corps s'enroulant de telle façon que celui-ci ne pouvait pas le quitter même si ça ne lui viendrait probablement pas à l'esprit. Arthur attendit patiemment que l'autre se fut endormi puis récupéra le petit sachet de velours de la boutique posé sur sa table de chevet et prit l'anneau doré afin de le passer au doigt de Francis avant d'embrasser sa main gauche, tel un gentleman.

La création s'éveilla lentement le lendemain matin et soupira profondément en se rendant compte que la place à ses cotés était froide et donc vide depuis un moment déjà. Il se frotta les yeux mais senti une chose étrange racler sa peau, encore un peu dans le brouillard, Francis regarda bêtement ses mains un long moment avant de laisser échapper un «Ah!» surprit quand son regard interloqué trouva l'anneau fin à son annulaire gauche. D'où ça sortait ça? De la part de qui? … Non, le qui était évident. Arthur. La Doll rougit et se cacha dans l'oreiller, quelque part dans sa poitrine une boule chaude et douce s'était logée.

Antonio regardait avec amusement ses Masters se chamailler, ça l'avait toujours distrait de les voir ainsi. Si vivants, joyeux ou malheureux, ils exprimaient toujours ce qu'ils ressentaient, les rendant vraiment différents des autres Masters qui avaient élever le secret au rang d'art. Lovino et Feliciano étaient des êtres natures et ne cherchaient pas à être autre chose qu'eux-mêmes et honnêtement leur Doll les adorait. Il n'était pas le seul, beaucoup cherchait leur compagnie ce qui le rendait un peu jaloux parfois. Surtout que leur métier était largement public puisque les jumeaux étaient ni plus ni moins acteurs et des jeunes premiers prometteurs en plus tout en cumulant le job de chanteurs à midinettes. Ils semblaient enchanter les foules et Antonio savait que leur meilleure arme de séduction massive en dehors de leur apparence adorable restait évidemment leurs voix. Ils avaient beau l'air inoffensive, ils n'en étaient pas moins des Masters of Spells.

«Vee ~ Tonio, a quoi tu penses?

- A toi et Lovi, comme toujours.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, à votre voix. J'adore vous entendre.

- Tu as des goûts bizarres bastardo!

- Lovi! Soit gentil avec Tonio, il nous aime beaucoup et on l'aime aussi.

- Parle pour toi!»

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Peu à peu son esprit se détacha de la conversation, de leurs mots jusqu'à ce que plus qu'une chose ne retienne son attention. Leurs lèvres. Roses, bombées, tentantes. Délicieuses, il le savait. Sans même y réfléchir il tendit la main et saisit celle la plus proche afin de rapprocher brutalement son propriétaire. Lovino poussa alors un petit cri avant que sa bouche ne soit soudée à celle de sa Doll, un long et profond baiser qui le laissa les joues roses et le souffle irrégulier. Feliciano se rapprocha alors et Antonio lui accorda le même traitement, se retrouvant donc par la suite avec deux idoles extatiques dans les bras. Il était le seul à pouvoir les toucher de cette façon et surtout, le seul à pouvoir les mettre dans un état pareil. Ca l'enchantait. L'électrisait. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le temps de les combler puisqu'ils devaient partir au studio d'enregistrement. Et ce soir, seul Feliciano rentrerait puisque Lovino avait un tournage. Antonio n'aimait pas qu'ils soient séparés puisque ça les rendaient vulnérables. Etant jumeaux leur pouvoir était divisé par deux aussi leurs Spells n'étaient réellement efficaces que si ils les disaient d'une même voix sinon la moitié de la puissance disparaissait, les rendant peu utiles pour attaquer ou se défendre. Hm, peut-être aurait-il le temps de s'occuper de son Lovi avant de le laisser partir...

«Feliciano, dit à votre manager que vous aurez dix minutes de retard mais que je m'occupe de vous ammener.

- Vee? D'accord ~

- Qu'est-ce que ton cerveau pervers a pondu idiota?

- Chut mi amor, laisse-toi faire ~»

Lovino n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus puisqu'il se fit à nouveau sauvagement attaquer par sa Doll alors que son frère gazouillait au téléphone comme si de rien n'était. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux épaules de l'autre dans le but de le repousser mais Antonio était déjà occupé à ouvrir la chemise de marque que portait son Master et très vite, ses lèvres vinrent jouer sur la peau qui portait encore des marques légères de leurs précédents ébats. L'italien se tortilla pour essayer d'échapper à ce traitement mais sans succès, encore plus alors que son denim lui glissait sur les cuisses, le mettant presque à nu.

«Bastardo! On n'a pas le temps pour ça!

- Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'au bout.

- C'est pas le problème!

- Mais Lovi! On ne va pas se voir pendant plusieurs jours et je ne pourrais pas te protéger...

- Ceci et cela sont deux choses différen- Ah!»

Le fil de ses pensées s'était rompu dès que les doigts agiless s'étaient mis à taquiner son entrejambe de façon experte, sachant parfaitement quoi faire pour le faire frémir et le rendre quémandeur en peu de temps. Foutu Antonio! Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de gémir et il y réussit plutôt bien ce qui contraria son compagnon qui décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Lovino laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque les lèvres vinrent entourer son sexe et y appliquer une délicieuse pression. L'une de ses mains s'agrippa aux courts cheveux bruns tandis que sa vision se voilait, devenant de plus en plus floue à mesure que le plaisir courait dans veines, fluidifiant ses os, anihilant sa raison. Il se cambra et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet alors que la Doll entre ses jambes ne daignait pas bouger, continuant à le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre comme un sou neuf, le faisant frissonner et gémir dans la manœuvre. Quel idiot celui là! Antonio le rhabilla correctement avec beaucoup de douceur et lui plaqua une bise sur la joue une fois fait avant de se lever, gai comme un pinson. Son Master ronchonna un peu puis ils rejoignirent Feliciano qui avait préféré se priver du spectacle pour éviter que leur retard se prolonge et que leur manager ne tente de les assassiner.

La séance de travail une fois terminée, tous trois se rendirent à l'aéroport afin d'accompagner Lovino qui allait prendre un vol de nuit et ne revenir que dans quelques jours. Il protesta contre les effusions de Feliciano et encore plus contre celles de leur Doll mais sans vraiment se dérober à leurs câlins ou baisers. Qu'allaient devenir ces deux idiotas sans lui vraiment? Lovi allait être obligé de les appeler souvent pour être sûr qu'ils ne fassent pas de conneries. Pas parce qu'il se sentirait seul, certainement pas. Une fois son aîné parti, Feliciano resta étroitement collé à Antonio, toujours aussi perdu de ne pas avoir sa moitié près de lui. Son compagnon ne s'en plaignit pas et le serra dans ses bras autant de fois que l'autre venait chercher son affection et une fois endormis, ils étaient si enlacés l'un à l'autre que pas même un souffle d'air ne pourrait venir s'infiltrer entre eux.

Dragomir ne recommença à vivre que deux mois après l'arrestation, soit quatre après la mort d'Allistor, mais il ne sortait pas de la maison. En fait, sa destination principale était la réserve du Puppeteer, passant des heures à lire tout ce que celui-ci avait collecté sur les Dolls. Roma ne disait rien, restant parfois dans l'encadrement de la porte pendant qu'il lisait et répertoriait tout ce qui pouvait lui sembler utile. Son but était de ramener Gilbert évidemment et pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerait. L'homme sans âge avait renoncé à lui dire que ses efforts étaient vains et ses espoirs stérils, ayant bien trop peur que le roumain ne décide de se tuer faute de revoir la seule personne qui le tenait encore accroché à ce monde. En effet, quand il était devenu nettoyeur Dragomir avait pris soin de couper tous les liens avec ses amis afin que ceux-ci ne s'attirent pas de soucis si jamais il se faisait traîner en justice pour une sale histoire ou n'importe quel autre problème. Il avait comme qui dirait disparu de la surface de la planète. Le maître de maison décida finalement de faire quelque chose, tout n'était pas perdu si Elizavetta acceptait de parler et le Puppeteer n'allait pas lui laisser le choix.

Ladite Elizavetta raccrocha brusquement le téléphone fixe en pestant à tout va dès que leur conversation prit fin, la plupart de son discours visant surtout à castrer de manière définitive et très douleureuse Roma pour la fin de sa longue vie et ses dix prochaines réincarnations au moins. Bella s'approcha doucement afin de lui demander si tout allait bien et sa Master en profita pour la plaquer contre le mur et lui donner un baiser vertigineux, ses mains venant peloter allégrement la poitrine de son vis-à-vis qui fondit comme neige au soleil en peu de temps. La fougueuse brune se calma progressivement puis posa sur front sur l'épaule de l'autre femme qui l'entoura de ses bras en une étreinte chaleureuse qui termina, presque, d'apaiser ses émotions. Eliza lui raconta alors sa discussion avec le Puppeteer et Bella l'écouta attentivement, laissant sa partenaire vider son sac sans l'interrompre puis quand elle eut fini, elle prit finalement la parole.

«Eli, je comprends que ça t'embête mais Dragomir a besoin d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, il a le droit de savoir. Je sais que vous ne vous êtes pas entendus dès votre première rencontre mais c'est ton frère...

- Demi-frère!

- Et alors? Eli, tu es tout ce qui lui reste... Parle lui et essayez de voir ce que ça donne au final.

- J'ai pas envie...

- Je serais avec toi.»

La main fine redessinait le visage troublé de la Master, ses grands yeux verts semblant extrêmement perturbés. Elizavetta avait ses propres failles et seule Bella la connaissait sur le bout des doigts, de ce fait elle savait que cette jeune femme si forte était en vérité vraiment effrayée de mettre à jour ce secret qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais savoir.

_Soigner Sven devenait vraiment urgent. La médecine traditionnelle ne suffisait plus et Gerhart était si inquiet qu'il ne quittait plus le chevet du jeune garçon, délaissant évidemment la Doll tout juste née quelques jours auparavant. Celle-ci découvrait donc tout par elle-même puisque Roma devait se charger de ramener malgré tout des médicaments, des vivres et des couvertures pour le rude hiver approchant. Gilbert regarda avec fascination la première neige tomber, celle-ci se manifestant toujours très tôt en cette région montagneuse. Il était sur la véranda mais pouvait entendre la toux de l'enfant, beaucoup trop violente pour lui. La créature porta une main à sa poitrine en sentant quelque chose à l'intérieur, une sensation, un instinct lui ordonnant d'agir. De le soigner. Sans plus réfléchir il se dirigea vers la chambre, contourna le père fatigué et soucieux qui lui lança un regard interrogatif en le voyant s'installer. Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux dès que la main inconnue se posa sur sa joue, le regard bleu troublé fixant sans ciller le rubis qui se rapprochait. Gerhart resta cloué de stupeur lorsque sa Doll embrassa à pleine bouche son fils, le phénomène de guérison faisant crépiter l'air ambiant. Lorsque Gilbert se redressa, de nombreuses coupures s'étaient dessinées sur son visage, son cou, ses mains et probablement ailleurs. La fièvre était partie, les difficultés respiratoires aussi. Sven était guérit. Complètement comme ils s'en apercevraient rapidemment. La Doll eu un large sourire avant de lâcher «Je suis vraiment trop génial!»_

_Naturellement à partir de ce jour une grande complicité s'installa entre Sven et Gilbert, l'enfant semblant adorer le caractère parfois étrange de la Doll qui avait pris goût à l'indépendance en si peu de temps. Gerhart ne s'en plaignait pas tant que l'être de papier faisait son devoir envers lui et ne mettait pas son fils en danger. Loin de là, la Doll était vraiment protectrice envers le jeune garçon qui lui rendait son affection. De ce fait, Roma avait plus de temps pour courtiser le bel homme qui jusque là était resté de glace à ses avances mais il est vrai que jusqu'ici, il avait eu autre chose à penser mais à présent que la voie était dégagée, son «colocataire» n'était pas près de lui lâcher la grappe tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu satisfaction. Leur relation s'améliora petit à petit et les mois passèrent sans trop de soucis jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Gilbert débarque en trombe dans le temple du Puppeteer, le faisant sursauter. _

_«Par tous les Saints, tu es couverts de blessures de la tête aux pieds, assit toi vite avant de perdre connaissance._

_- Là n'est pas le problème le vieux! Bordel, j'en peux plus, je vais y laisser ma peau!_

_- Pourtant je t'ai fait pour que tu sois très résistant... Et Gerhart n'apprécie pas que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête._

_- Fabrique lui une autre personne comme moi._

_- Une deuxième Doll?_

_- Ouais. Comme ça je pourrais me reposer et on sera plus efficace à deux sans que le shnoque ne hurle à tout va._

_- La politesse Gilbert... Mais ton idée n'est pas mauvaise._

_- Normal je suis génial.»_

_C'est ainsi que Roma fit naître Ludwig, une Doll beaucoup plus sérieuse et obéissante que la précédente. Effectivement, Gilbert avait eu une bonne idée puisque les choses étaient devenues beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde bien que les compétences en guérison de la première création restait inégalées. Roderich ne vint rejoindre les rangs que lorsque Sven fut adolescent, le rôle de celui-ci étant de tenir la maison principalement. Tout aurait pu bien se passer si..._

Roma se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Depuis la disparition de la Doll exubérante les souvenirs ne cessaient d'affluer par vagues, ébranlant chaque fois un peu plus le Puppeteer qui ignorait pendant combien de temps encore il arriverait à supporter d'être hanté par le passé.

Francis commençait à être soucieux, guérir Arthur lui prenait de plus en plus de temps et si son Master ne semblait pas contre l'idée de faire des galipettes plus souvent, il ne tarderait pas à se poser des questions sur le pourquoi les coupures résiduelles ne disparaissaient pas du corps svelte de son compagnon. Machinalement, il porta l'anneau d'or à ses lèvres comme si l'embrasser allait faire disparaître toutes ses inquiétudes. En un sens c'était vrai, le poids dans sa poitrine s'allégeant grandement. Sans doute devrait-il en parler à son créateur afin de faire une nouvelle maintenance ou prévoir un onguent plus efficace. Arthur rentra plus tôt ce jour là et toutes les pensées parasites quittèrent l'esprit de la Doll à l'instant où le cadet Kirkland lui proposa de l'emmener à un rendez-vous, un vrai.

Aller voir un film au cinéma, faire les boutiques puis aller manger une crêpe chaude au parc avant de simplement se ballader en parlant de tout et de rien était vraiment super. Ce premier rendez-vous était parfait, même si Arthur avait bêtement rougit en se rendant compte de sa bourde: Francis ne pouvait pas manger la crêpe au chocolat. Mais il en apprécia le goût sur les lèvres de son compagnon, lui assura-t-il. Une fois rentrés, la Doll prépara un dîner de roi à son partenaire qui en profita sans prendre la peine de se disputailler sur la nourriture et quand il eu fini, il prit une douche sensuelle avec son beau blond. Certes trop d'eau était mauvais pour l'être de papier mais une douche pas trop longue était supportable avec la condition obligatoire de bien se sécher, charge assurée par Arthur qui en profitait pour caresser le corps si tentant de son vis-à-vis. Pourtant la nuit resta calme cette fois, le Master dormant à poings fermés tout en étant confortablement lové contre Francis, le nez dans son cou et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Pourvu que leur bonheur dure encore longtemps, la Doll n'était pas prête à abandonner son adorable petit lapin. Il l'aimait et il devait le lui dire.

* * *

><p>Le lien entre Elizavetta et Dragomir est révélé, le passé de Roma continue à s'éclaircir et Francis n'a pas fini de ramer. Les passages sur les autres couples sont en général pour alléger l'atmosphère, faire une sorte de coupure.<p>

Pas trop de fautes j'espère et je n'oublie pas Ivan et Yao qui sont à la charge de Alfred et Matthew, on va les revoir ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Spells - Chapitre 8**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et l'idée de base de cette histoire non plus, il s'agit du manga Ze~ de Shimizu Yuki même si je tourne les choses à ma sauce (comme toujours) C'est donc une sorte de UA Crossover.**

FrUK en base, ScotFra en fond avec ici du PruRom, Roma x Germania et du Rochu, du AmeriCan et du HunBel.

Spells = sortilèges, ici destructeurs pour correspondre au Kotodama.  
>Masters = maîtres, le mot était le même.<br>Dolls = Paper Dolls serait plus exact, vient de Kami au sens papier non Dieu. Dans le contexte Kami signifiait poupée de papier.  
>Puppeteer = Marionettiste. Le mot était le même à la base.<br>Blank = Blanc, vide, vierge pour le mot Hakushi, papier blanc.

* * *

><p>Des dizaines puis des centaines de pétales blancs immaculés qui s'envolaient au vent en tourbillonnant, légers, si légers... Si pur. Pétales de papier cruels qui lui volait ce qui était pour lui le plus précieux, ces doigts qui ne toucheraient plus son visage, ces lèvres qui parlèrent une dernière fois sans faire le moindre son... Dragomir essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes sur ses joues alors que encore une fois, un cri démentiel risquait de s'extirper de sa gorge afin de libérer sa détresse. Il se leva comme un ressort et reprit les parchemines reliés afin d'inspecter chaque Spell fondamental. Si le Puppeteer refusait de lui rendre son Ange alors il le ferait lui-même, dut-il y passer sa vie décida le jeune homme en serrant dans sa main l'un des pétales récupéré dans les bois avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous. Un jour, certainement...<p>

Yao astiquait de fond en comble la grande maison occupée par Alfred et Matthew, et puis par lui et son Master par la force des choses, afin de se rendre utile pendant que ledit Alfred était parti en mission avec Ivan. La Doll responsable du jeune homme un peu fou-fou n'était sûrement pas loin. Effectivement, la création en question était assise dans l'escalier et regardait attentivement son collègue s'acharner à rendre chaque centimètre carré le plus rutilant possible. Leur situation interrogeait beaucoup Matthew, pourquoi Roma avait-il été aussi clément avec un meurtrier ayant transgresser une ligne quasi sacrée: les Masters ne s'entre tuent jamais. Ils peuvent se disputer, se battre, se blesser même mais pas se tuer. Alors quoi? Mais peut-être que la solution ne devait pas être cherchée du coté du mystérieux marionnettiste mais du coté d'Ivan. Et qui d'autre que sa Doll pourrait savoir ce qui se cachait dans cet esprit étrange? Matthew avait longuement observé le colosse, cet homme pouvait être d'une douceur incroyable comme être d'une froideur extrême. Un problème mental peut-être mais... Le pouvoir curatif des Dolls ne pouvaient rien contre ça. Elles guérissaient les corps, pas les esprits.

L'occupant principal des lieux se leva puis alla à la rencontre de l'autre Doll qui esquissa un mouvement de recul surprit, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Il était vrai que sa discrétion était absolument parfaite. Matthew invita l'autre à s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé et celui-ci obtempéra sans la moindre résistance, ses doigts serrant toujours le chiffon imbibé de cire d'abeille servant à polir les meubles en bois. Autant aller droit au but, il fallait parfois savoir ne pas prendre de gants mais tout en restant moins brute de décoffrage que son Master qui du coup fonçait presque toujours dans le mur sans obtenir les résultats souhaités.

«Yao, il faut que tu me parles de ton Master. Je sais quels sont nos devoirs dont celui de le protéger le plus possible mais je dois savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour en arriver à ce résultat...

- Tu penses qu'il est un monstre comme les autres...

- Non. J'ai vu qu'il pouvait être gentil et attentionné mais je dois savoir ce qui lui donne ce coté si dur et si froid. Raconte moi.

- Pour l'enfoncer?

- Pour l'aider. Je te le promets.»

L'asiatique baissa les yeux, serrant si fort le chiffon que la jointure de ses doigts semblait pouvoir céder à tout moment. Tout doucement, Matthew défit cette emprise puis garda les mains tremblantes entres les siennes, chaudes et rassurantes. Yao lui en était intérieurement reconnaissant même si il n'oserait pas le dire. Au fond, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son interlocuteur. Alors il parla.

«Ivan et Natalya ont été élevé par leur sœur aînée Yekaterina. Celle-ci a toujours été douce et aimante avec eux, une véritable maman de substitution pour ces enfants trimballés d'orphelinats en foyers, surtout que personne ne voulait d'eux à cause de leur don avec les Spells. Leurs pouvoirs et leur puissance faisait peur... Mais Yekaterina utilisait son pouvoir pour faire de belles choses comme éclaircir le ciel ou faire fleurir les tournesols sous le regard émerveillé des enfants. Elle ne s'est jamais souciée des cicatrices qu'elle récoltaient suite à ces petits miracles pas plus de celles provenant des mots ayant servit à la protection de sa famille. Tout se passa donc relativement bien jusqu'à l'adolescence de Natalya...»

La voix de la Doll se brisa et l'autre création lui caressa gentiment les mains afin de le rassurer tout en l'incitant à poursuivre son récit, ce qu'il fit.

«Elle s'était persuadée que épouser Ivan était tout à fait normal et l'unique chose à faire puisque son frère serait à jamais le seul homme à pouvoir la rendre heureuse car il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ils ont souvent essayé de lui dire que c'était impossible, que les choses ne marchaient pas ainsi mais son esprit devenu malade suite aux traumatismes en avait déduit tout autre chose. Une déduction fausse et terrible qui brisa définitivement leur famille... Natalya avait conclu que Ivan lui préférait Yekaterina et elle voulu éliminer sa rivale, oubliant qu'elle était sa sœur, l'unique mère qu'elle eut jamais eu et la poignarda plusieurs fois... Ivan l'a surprit et elle lui a sourit en lui disant que dorénavant il était libre de l'épouser. Ce fut la première et dernière fois qu'il utilisa un Spell sur sa sœur... Yekaterina est dans un profond coma depuis cet incident, elle ne se réveillera peut-être jamais à cause des dégâts cérébraux et hémorragiques alors que Natalya est enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, l'esprit complètement vide.»

Voilà, le plus dur avait été dit. Maintenant, Yao n'avait plus qu'à expliquer quelle logique avait suivit Ivan alors âgé de tout juste vingt ans pour les sauver toutes les deux. Il avait cherché d'autres gens comme lui, avait trouvé Elizavetta qui l'avait mené au Puppeteer qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde des Masters of Spells et des Dolls. Il emmagasina le plus de connaissances possibles cherchant à tout prix une solution à sa tragédie et au jour de ses vingt-trois ans apparu comme par miracle devant lui, Gilbert. La plus puissante Doll jamais créé, la seule avec un pouvoir de guérison quasi illimité disait-on. Évidemment le Master désespéré avait essayé de le rallier à lui mais celle-ci, trop indépendante, avait décidé de ne pas le suivre. La raison, fragile, du jeune homme venait de connaître une première fêlure. D'autres s'ensuivirent à chaque refus et faute de quoi, Ivan se résolut à demander une autre Doll au Puppeteer, lui-même. Yao laissa un petit blanc puis reprit, les paroles coulant de ses lèvres comme une rivière libérée d'un barrage.

L'année de ses vingt-cinq ans, Ivan cru enfin avoir trouvé une solution: un Spell interdit conservé par le chef de la famille Kirkland. Malgré toutes les discussions et négociations possibles et imaginables Allistor ne céda jamais, lui rétorquant même qu'il était fou à lier et qu'il fallait l'arrêter. Cette nouvelle fêlure fut fatale à la fois pour Ivan qui perdit tout contrôle de la situation et pour Allistor qui connu une fin tragique pour avoir fait son devoir. Toute cette tristesse, cette haine, ces pleurs n'étaient dus qu'à d'autres chagrins, dus au désir d'un esprit blessé voulant reconstruire son passé en sauvant Yekaterina afin que son magnifique sourire se dessine à nouveau sur son visage et en soignant Natalya pour que enfin ses beaux yeux bleus puissent voir le monde réel et l'apprécier...

Matthew laissa Yao s'appuyer contre son épaule sans un mot, sachant que son comparse devait être épuisé et profondément remué d'avoir déterré toutes ces horreurs et d'avoir admis une chose absolument terrible pour une Doll: il n'était pas désiré de son Master.

Elizavetta soupira, malgré la présence rassurante de sa sublime Bella à ses cotés, elle ne se sentait pas d'aller tout déballer à Dragomir qui avait le nez plongé dans un tas de parchemins au fin fond de la bibliothèque de Roma. Celui-ci n'avait pas daigné montrer signe de vie à leur arrivée d'ailleurs. Charmant. La belle brune se secoua, elle était forte après tout et ce n'était pas une discussion avec un féru de bouquins qui s'éclairait à la lueur glauque d'une bougie à moitié fondue qui allait lui faire peur. Certainement pas. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas conquérant jusqu'à sa cible et se planta devant lui, le bruit de ses talons lui ayant fait relever la tête. Il avait des cernes immenses et à présent, il n'y avait plus que ses iris qui étaient rouges le reste de ses yeux aussi.

«Dragomir, je suis ta sœur. Ta demi-sœur précisément et crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas.

- ...Quoi...?

- Ta mère était l'une des maîtresses de mon père. Il a prit le concept de poursuivre la lignée un peu trop au pied de la lettre tu vois.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour l'aider si ce n'est en lui envoyant de l'argent de temps à autre. J'ai su qui tu étais car à son décès j'ai trouvé la liste de tous ses enfants. Et on est beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que tous soient des Masters mais ils ont les gênes...

- Pourquoi me le dire?

- On m'a dit de le faire et finalement, ça m'a fait du bien de cracher ce truc. On ne s'entend pas vraiment toi et moi mais j'existe, je suis là. Tu peux me voir, me parler, on peut se disputer, se crier dessus et même se battre. Tu n'es pas seul.

- ...Merci mais...Je ne veux que lui. Si tu veux m'aider alors lis tout ça et trouve des informations.»

Son premier élan fut de refuser net mais un coup de coude discret de Bella la fit taire. Elle soupira puis attrapa l'un des bouquins de la pile afin de le parcourir, sa jolie blonde en faisant de même alors que le jeune homme reprenait sa lecture, le cœur un peu moins lourd malgré tout.

Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ses problèmes de fonctionnement, craignant par dessus tout de mettre en danger son Master en étant de moins en moins efficace à le soigner. Ça serait vraiment le pire des scénarios. Il avait donc prit un rendez-vous chez son créateur, malgré son aversion récente pour lui, et ils étaient justement ensemble quand le couple féminin était arrivé. Sans tergiverser, Roma le mena au temple où il le fit se déshabiller et s'allonger sur la pierre plate située sous les diverses guirlandes de papier tressé, plié et parfois encré. La Doll s'étendit donc et ferma les yeux, laissant sa conscience lui échapper alors que son créateur reprenait le contrôle. Quand il s'éveilla à nouveau, le visage de l'autre était grave et soucieux ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Roma resta muet le temps qu'il se rhabille mais avant qu'ils ne sortent du temple, le brun lui avoua la vérité. Une vérité trop crue qui lui donna l'impression d'être soudainement entièrement emplit de glace.

Le cadet Kirkland ne se lassait pas de regarder Francis, quand celui-ci ne pouvait pas le savoir évidemment sinon bonjour la crédibilité, et il se sentait enfin d'avoir le droit de le faire. Leur façon de s'unir lui convenait à merveille mais depuis quelques temps, il avait envie d'essayer autre chose. La vision particulière de la silhouette gracieuse qui ondulait sous le plaisir était à tout jamais gravé dans sa tête et il adorerait voir son beau cuistot dans cette position avec lui. C'était probablement son fantasme numéro un. Seulement, depuis quelques temps sa Doll semblait un peu ailleurs et perturbée même si elle continuait à rechercher son contact et son affection ce qui le rassurait un peu. Arthur ne voyait pas vraiment les écritures et les photos qui s'étalaient sur les pages de son journal tant il se perdait dans ses pensées à propos de son compagnon. Il sursauta lorsque ledit journal lui fut arraché des mains par une Doll à l'expression mutine, s'ensuivant alors une petite querelle de leur cru jusqu'à ce que Francis ne finisse assit sur les cuisses de son Master à échanger un baiser passionné.

«Arthur, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Quoi donc?

- Utilise l'un de tes Spells pour que je ne perde jamais ma bague. Ça me rassurerait beaucoup. Promis, je te soignerais juste après ~»

Ça ressemblait à un caprice mais Francis n'était pas vraiment du genre à en faire, peut-être à cause de son comportement de grand frère habituel. Bon, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir après tout ce n'était pas si grave et puis ça lui plaisait bien cette demande. Il prit la main gauche de son compagnon et récita le Spell, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

«_Que cette alliance ne quitte jamais le doigt de Francis avant sa mort._»

Oui, le mot alliance avait été choisit délibérément et à voir l'expression d'abord surprise puis absolument ravie de son interlocuteur, c'était visiblement un choix génial. Un baiser délicieusement torride lui fut offert afin d'effacer la blessure sur sa joue mais aussi pour le remercier. Très vite il fut renversé sur le canapé et c'est avec joie qu'il laissa Francis lui faire l'amour dans leur salon, son fantasme pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Une clé dorée pendait au bout d'un lien de cuir usé, se balançant lentement d'un coté puis de l'autre, les yeux ambrés la fixant en suivant le lent mouvement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se stoppe complètement. L'homme sans âge soupira longuement puis laissa tomber l'objet dans sa paume avant de le serrer dans sa main. Cette clé était le tout dernier lien tangible avec sa vie d'avant... Avec eux, lui surtout qui lui manquait tant depuis ce jour fatal où ils avaient tout perdu.

_Sven était adulte à présent et surtout, prêt à se marier. Un belle jeune femme à son bras rayonnait de joie, son accent du sud gazouillant gaiement dans le grand jardin. Gerhart avait eu du mal à laisser son fils unique et chéri se marier même si Felicia avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de son beau-père aussi sûrement qu'elle avait conquis celui de son fils. Roma n'avait pas osé avouer qu'il avait reconnu la demoiselle comme étant l'une de ses descendantes mais au fond, il était encore plus heureux de ce mariage qui unissait leurs deux familles. Que de joie en ce jour béni._

_Le bonheur ne cessait de pleuvoir sur eux, la nouvelle épouse étant rapidement tombée enceinte ce qui emplit de joie toute la maisonnée. Dolls comprises même si chacune l'avait exprimé à sa façon. Tout ce petit monde avait vécu en suivant de près la grossesse, Sven cessant même de travailler avec son père le dernier mois afin d'être certain d'être là pour la naissance de son enfant et soutenir sa femme adorée. Leur fille les combla de joie lorsqu'elle montra enfin sa jolie frimousse et ils la nommèrent Rosalia. Tout était si beau, si parfait. Trop peut-être..._

_L'orage déchirant le ciel, les cris déchirant les tympans, les sentiments s'emmêlant au point de rendre incapable de bouger ni de réfléchir. Felicia courait sur la route, serrant fort contre sa poitrine l'enfant alors que derrière Sven faisait de son mieux pour empêcher les agresseurs de s'en prendre à eux. Le frère de Felicia l'avait trahie et vendue, elle, la jeune femme aux pouvoirs magiques et sa descendance. Roma défendait la maison avec Roderich alors que Ludwig et Gilbert se frayait un chemin pour rejoindre Gerhart parti pour aider son fils dès qu'il en eu l'occasion. Lorsqu'il arriva, le jeune blond était au sol, une large flaque sombre s'étalant en corolle autour de son corps... Gilbert resta auprès de lui alors que les deux blonds poursuivaient leur course folle pour retrouver la mère et l'enfant, priant tous les dieux qu'ils soient en vie. Un cri les fit accélérer encore l'allure, Felicia avait été abattue d'une balle dans la tête et Rosalia arrachée de ses bras. Gerhart lança un Spell enragé qui tua la bande de malfaiteurs restant, faisant dérailler le camion. La petite silhouette tomba dans le vide et son grand-père sauta sans hésiter._

_Roma ne trouvait que mort et désolation à mesure qu'il avançait sur la route, le corps sans vie de Sven et un Gilbert épuisé qui fut hissé sur le dos de Roderich, l'albinos étant silencieux, blessé de son échec et de la perte immense subie... Puis Felicia, étendue sur le goudron mouillé de la route défoncée... Le camion en flamme... Ludwig, Gerhart et Rosalia introuvables... Sans doute la Doll avait-elle senti la présence des autres puisque Ludwig se mit à crier afin de les attirer vers la fosse. Il était dans un piteux état mais Roma pourrait le réparer, Gerhart cependant... Il serrait dans ses bras la petite Rosalia qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, l'eau salée se mêlant aux rivières vermeilles que perdaient son aïeul. Le groupe réussi malgré tout à se réunir mais aucuns ne pu soigner le chef de famille..._

_«C'est finalement mon heure... Roma, protège Rosalia..._

_- Je ne peux pas... Pas sans toi..._

_- Les Dolls resteront auprès de toi... Ça ira... _

_- Et notre promesse? Ne m'abandonne pas!_

_- Stupide Roma... Tu es... vraiment...stupide...»_

_Gerhart ferma les yeux et sa prise se relâcha, permettant enfin au brun de prendre la toute petite fille dans ses propres bras et de la serrer contre lui, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage, aussitôt effacées par la pluie tombant à verse. Les trois Dolls étaient restées silencieuses, affaiblies par leurs blessures, la pluie et le poids énorme des pertes... Roma éleva donc Rosalia et la laissa partir faire sa vie, elle se maria et eu des enfants qui eux-même eurent des descendants, dont Feliciano et Lovino puisque Rosalia était leur arrière grand-mère. Le premier à partir quelques décennies après la mort naturelle de Rosalia fut Roderich, emporté par une tornade suisse puis Ludwig qui vécu avec Hans dans la maison du Puppeteer avant de vivre tout les deux ailleurs. Seul... Mais Gerhart n'avait pas disparu, non, Roma ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il l'avait gardé auprès de lui aussi malsain que cela pouvait paraître..._

Roma rangea précieusement la clé puis se dirigea vers la longue boîte noire, caressant un long moment le couvercle laqué avant de déverrouiller les accès, l'ouvrant à nouveau. Gerhart semblait endormi, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses longes cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffé, le visage paisible. Le Puppeteer se pencha puis posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres inanimées avant de fondre en larmes, front contre front avec son amour perdu.

Dragomir regarda les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient endormies sur la vieille causeuse, après tout il était tard, puis il se leva afin de les couvrir d'un plaid. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire dorénavant. En vérité, il l'avait presque su depuis le début de ses recherches. Il allait avoir besoin de l'aide du marionnettiste évidemment mais aussi d'une autre personne et celle-ci, il aurait aimé ne jamais la revoir. Tout d'abord le sang de Roma serait versé pour créer l'enveloppe mais pour y insuffler la vie, deux sangs allaient être nécessaires. Le sien et celui du Master le plus puissant existant. L'assassin allait pouvoir réparer une chose, il ne lui laisserait pas le choix, dût-il lui couper les veines lui même.

Le Puppeteer ne rechigna pas lorsqu'il lui parla de son projet le lendemain, acceptant d'accomplir le rituel sans plus aucune mise en garde sur l'échec. Il semblait tellement... épuisé. Ivan revint avec son gardien et leurs Dolls, le processus se passant à huis clos entre Roma, Dragomir et Ivan. Le marionnettiste modela l'argile avec la poudre d'os et quelques cheveux, la plaça à l'intérieur de la poupée de papier plié et encré exactement de la même façon que la première fois. Il la laissa tomber dans la cuve d'eau et son sang y coula en un filet fluide, serpentant autour du papier. Il sortit de l'eau sa création dès que l'enveloppe humaine apparue et la déposa sur la pierre avant de la couvrir. Il prit le sabre et avec émotions, le tendit à Dragomir qui le saisit d'une main sûre. Le colosse à ses cotés empoigna également la lame, laissant son fluide vital se mêler à celui de l'autre Master afin qu'ils coulent ensemble dans la poitrine de la créature encore inanimée. D'une voix forte et ferme Dragomir appela «Gilbert!» une fois, deux, trois, cinq...

_Gilbert était recroquevillé en position fœtale sur une surface plane, c'était sans couleurs, sans odeurs... Les limbes, le néant sans doute. Il dormait, attendant... Attendant quoi? Une main douce passa dans ses cheveux et ses yeux s'ouvrir, reconnaissant le visage bienveillant de Gerhart. Celui-ci prit la parole et sa voix emplie son ancienne Doll en une chaleur réconfortante._

_«Je te remercie d'avoir obéit Gilbert, maintenant il est temps._

_- Temps de quoi?_

_- De vivre pour toi. Va, il t'attends.»_

Le roumain enleva la lame dès que les paupières frémirent, les iris rouges embués trouvant ceux carmins et émerveillés au dessus d'eux. Gilbert sourit puis s'assit lentement avant de tendre la main, sa voix encore un peu faible s'élevant dans l'air.

«Bonjour, est-ce que vous êtes mon Master? Enchanté, je m'appelle Gilbert.»

Ledit Master cligna lentement des yeux avant de lâcher brutalement le sabre qui tomba au sol en un fracassant bruit de ferraille, son cœur qui battait si fort d'anticipation s'était presque arrêter d'un coup en entendant cette phrase assassine. Roma ramassa le sabre puis le nettoya dans la cuve en silence, le cœur lourd. Lui aussi avait voulu croire au miracle... Dragomir serra brutalement sa Doll contre lui «Souviens toi!» cria-t-il sans que Gilbert comprenne. Le Master lui ordonna encore de se souvenir malgré sa mort, malgré le Blank... La Doll ferma les yeux, se sentant perdu de ce rejet mais l'odeur du blond lui était... familière? Il sursauta lorsque l'autre l'embrassa brusquement, son corps se plaquant le plus possible malgré que l'un soit assit et l'autre debout. L'esprit de Gilbert était un méli-mélo d'émotions conflictuelles puis des images lui vinrent, des sons, des sensations. Et un nom.

«Dragomir.»

* * *

><p>Gil-Gil est enfin de retour! On sait le pourquoi de la clémence de Roma envers Ivan, son passé ne l'excuse pas, il explique juste la raison de ses actes. On sait enfin le fin mot de l'histoire entre Gerhart et Roma, la fin tragique de Sven et le lien de filiation entre notre marionnettiste préféré et les jumeaux. Pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre mais deux grandes questions restent encore: que va-t-il se passer pour Francis? Et Roma aura-t-il son propre miracle?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Spells - Chapitre 9**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et l'idée de base de cette histoire non plus, il s'agit du manga Ze~ de Shimizu Yuki même si je tourne les choses à ma sauce (comme toujours) C'est donc une sorte de UA Crossover.**

FrUK en base, ScotFra en fond avec ici un peu de PruRom et du GerLux.

Spells = sortilèges, ici destructeurs pour correspondre au Kotodama.  
>Masters = maîtres, le mot était le même.<br>Dolls = Paper Dolls serait plus exact, vient de Kami au sens papier non Dieu. Dans le contexte Kami signifiait poupée de papier.  
>Puppeteer = Marionettiste. Le mot était le même à la base.<br>Blank = Blanc, vide, vierge pour le mot Hakushi, papier blanc.

* * *

><p>Gilbert avait longuement réfléchit au fait d'aider, ou non, Ivan et sa famille. Dragomir avait refusé sèchement et le Puppeteer était resté muet. C'était donc à lui de décider de ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Il n'était généreux qu'avait les personnes qui comptaient pour lui mais... Une négociation s'imposait.<p>

- Je soignerais comme je le peux tes sœurs. Mais en échange je ne veux plus jamais te voir ou au moins, plus jamais tu n'interfères dans ma vie ni dans celle de mon Master. C'est clair?

- Très clair. Je resterais au loin et n'interviendrait plus en aucunes façons.

- Parfait. J'irais accompagné avec Dragomir et tu viendras avec Alfred puisque c'est ton gardien.

- Et nos Dolls?

- Ouais, elles aussi. Plus vite ça sera fait et plus vite je serais débarrassé de toi.

Ainsi s'organisa donc le voyage jusqu'à Moscou. La Doll régénérée réussit à tirer Yekaterina de son profond sommeil, l'embrassant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son corps ne se remette en route. La plantureuse blonde avait subie une perte de mémoire et de fait, ne se souvenait plus que c'était sa propre sœur qui l'avait presque assassinée. En soi, ce n'était sûrement pas plus mal ainsi. Le cas de Natalya par contre... Gilbert ne pouvait pas soigner les esprits, même avec toute sa puissance ce n'était pas à sa portée. Il pouvait simplement guider Ivan pour que celui-ci lance un nouveau Spell sur elle. Elle retrouva une partie de sa mémoire ainsi que toutes ses facultés mais rien de plus. Sa famille étant dorénavant chargée de lui réapprendre à vivre afin qu'elle se construise une vie normale et heureuse cette fois. Alfred, dans un élan de bonté héroïque, annonça que les trois slaves viendraient vivre chez lui et Matthew parce que les meilleurs soins étaient en Amérique, oubliant du coup le fait qu'il vivait actuellement au Canada. Cela étant, Ivan accepta l'offre un peu à contrecœur. Cependant il n'avait pas tellement le choix puisqu'il vivait sous la responsabilité du bond à lunettes jusqu'à ce que le Puppeteer en décide autrement.

A peine furent-ils dans leur chambre que le roumain poussa sa Doll sur le lit et l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle, son partenaire finissant par lui rendre la pareille avec tout autant de passion. Les choses en entraînant d'autres ils firent l'amour en plein jour et jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger, enfin rassasiés de leur envie de l'autre. Le manque avait été si dur que les véritables retrouvailles se devaient être exceptionnelles. Pourtant, même en étant si délicieusement épuisé Dragomir ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, son regard scrutant celui tout aussi rouge de son vis-à-vis.

- Gilbert, je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu voulais me dire avant de disparaître...

- Tu ne l'as pas deviné?

- Des tas d'idées me sont venus mais s'il te plaît, dis moi...

- Je t'aime.

- Quoi?

- Je t'aime, c'est ce que je voulais dire.

Le jeune homme rougit puis se cacha contre son compagnon qui l'enlaça, chuchotant un «Moi aussi» timide qui fit sourire sa Doll. Que c'était bon de se retrouver.

Francis filait le parfait amour avec Arthur, enfin aussi parfait que leurs caractères le leur permettaient évidemment, mais globalement leur vie à deux était géniale. Ils s'aimaient et se sentaient libres de le faire. La Doll ne baissait plus les yeux devant les photos d'Allistor, préférant lui sourire avec tendresse. Il avait même fait encadrer la dernière qu'il avait prise et le cadet Kirkland avait donné sa bénédiction pour l'accrocher au mur. Le regard d'émeraude de l'aîné semblant les contempler avec bienveillance à chacun de leur passage. Alors qu'un jour où Arthur était parti en mission de routine si l'on pouvait dire, la Doll reçu un appel requérant sa présence. La sienne véritablement et pas celle de son Master, l'interlocutrice insistant sur le fait que lui seul était nécessaire. Certes c'était étrange mais le nom annoncé était l'un de ceux figurant dans la liste de la clientèle alors il accepta. Une fois le lieu et l'heure du rendez vous prit, il écrivit une courte note afin que l'autre blond ne s'inquiète pas de son absence à son retour. La femme lui avait assuré que la mission serait courte.

Arthur trouva la note lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement mais elle ne le rassura pas vraiment. Il était rentré très tard, il était quasiment minuit et les lieux étaient complètement vide de toute vie. Francis aurait dû être revenu de cette mission depuis très longtemps... Heureusement son compagnon avait eu la présence d'esprit de laisser le numéro de la personne l'ayant appelé. Mais quand il téléphona, ça sonna dans le vide pendant de longues minutes... L'angoisse commençait à le glacer alors que tout un tas de scénarios lui venaient à l'esprit. Il fut obligé de passer un coup de fil à Dylan pour que celui-ci trouve l'adresse de la dame en question ce qui prit encore une demi-heure de plus et enfin, il pu partir à la recherche de sa Doll. Arthur n'avait pas ressentit une telle peur depuis que l'affaire son frère avait été classé. Etait-il paranoïaque pour penser que quelqu'un d'autre en voulait à sa famille et s'en prenait maintenant à Francis pour l'affaiblir?

L'angoisse monta d'un cran supplémentaire quand il comprit que la maison était vide. Où étaient-ils? Pourquoi Francis ne répondait-il pas d'une manière ou d'une autre à ses appels désespérés? Sa Doll aurait toujours répondu il en était certain, la seule chose qui ferait qu'il ne réponde pas était qu'il était dans l'incapacité de le faire et donc...mort... Non! Non non! Arthur roulait beaucoup trop vite sur les routes obscures mais il n'en avait que faire, d'après Dylan il était possible que la personne soit avec sa Doll dans une petite résidence secondaire dans la campagne environnante, une très jolie demeure à l'écart de tout. Dès qu'il mit pied à terre, il sentit le pouvoir d'un Spell picoter sa peau. Une barrière. Il y avait un foutue barrière l'empêchant d'entrer! Très bien qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait en forcer l'entrée. Arthur écarta les jambes pour bien s'ancrer dans l'allée gravillonner puis tendit les deux mains vers la barrière avant de rassembler toute son énergie et sa volonté dans ses mots.

_- Que la barrière protectrice entourant cette demeure tombe!_ cria-t-il nettement, ignorant la douleur qui résulta presque immédiatement de son ordre.

_- Qu'elle tombe maintenant!_ Réitéra-t-il puisque celle-ci ne fit que trembler la première fois.

_- Tombe! Tombe et brise-toi!_

Et cette fois elle tomba, créant un grand souffle d'air qui secoua toute la campagne environnante. Son corps lui semblait n'être qu'une plaie géante mais peu lui importait, il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la porte d'entrée et pénétra sans aucuns autre soucis dans la maison et en parcouru toutes les pièces, faisant claquer contre les murs les portes, les unes après les autres. Il ne trouva ce qu'il cherchait qu'à l'étage, caché dans une chambre. Une femme d'un certain âge menaçait Francis avec un couteau alors qu'il était penché au dessus d'un homme très mal en point vu qu'il semblait être couvert de bandages de la tête aux pieds. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutoir? Arthur s'avança dans la pièce mais la femme attrapa sa Doll par les cheveux et lui pointa le couteau pile au centre de son corps. Merde! Elle connaissait l'anatomie des Dolls cette folle!

- Il doit sauver mon fils! Et après il sera libre!

- Madame je vous en prie, je ne peux pas faire ce que vous demandez...

- J'ai été Master avant de donner mes dons à mon fils! Je sais que tu peux le soigner fais le ou je t'arrache le noyau!

- M-Madame!

- Comment osez-vous?! Intervint Arthur prêt à en découdre.

Cependant il ne pu que rester immobile alors que la dame clairement déséquilibrée commençait à enfoncer la lame dans l'abdomen de Francis. Il détestait cette situation et encore plus d'être obligé de céder à cet odieux chantage mais...

- Obéit Francis! Soigne son fils et tirons-nous d'ici!

- Je ne peux pas... J'aimerais tant je vous le jure mais je ne peux pas...

- Menteur! Menteur! Vociféra la mère éplorée.

Il ne mentait pas, Arthur le savait. Son compagnon était généreux par nature et aurait accepter de soigner cet homme sans avoir besoin d'être menacer pour le faire. Quelque chose clochait et cette hystérique qui ne cessait d'agiter le couteau. Tant pis, il fallait agir vite.

- _Lâchez le couteau et perdez connaissance! Maintenant!_ Hurla le Master en y mettant toute sa force.

La femme lâcha immédiatement le couteau mais vacilla plutôt que de perdre connaissance ce qui permit néanmoins à Francis de s'échapper de sa prise et de rejoindre son partenaire afin de se mettre en sécurité. La cinquantenaire finit par rendre les armes et s'effondra sur le sol. Il s'approcha donc afin de la mettre hors d'état de nuire puis regarda l'homme. Qui n'en était pas un. Francis ne pouvait pas le soigner parce qu'il n'y avait rien à soigner, le corps reposant là n'était rien de plus qu'un mannequin emmailloté... Sa Doll vint alors lui expliquer, le fils de cette femme avait bel et bien été un Master mais n'ayant pas de Doll personnelle il était obligé de recourir aux services d'autres Dolls pour se soigner mais manque de chance, un jour il succomba à ses blessures. Traumatisée, la mère s'était mise en tête qu'il était simplement dans le coma et qu'il suffisait juste de trouver une Doll puissante pour le ramener à elle. Toute son affection s'étant alors reportée sur ce mannequin.

Arthur laissa ensuite Francis l'embrasser longuement et passionnément, appréciant de sentir la douleur disparaître bien que ses plaies ne se refermèrent pas entièrement. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de faire l'amour alors ils s'occuperont du reste plus tard. La Doll par contre serra les poings et baissa les yeux, sachant que cette guérison incomplète était de sa faute. Son Master lui en voudrait peut-être aussi si il le savait... Quoique, non, il lui en voudrait surtout de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ses problèmes de santé mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Dragomir et Gilbert arrivèrent quelques temps après pour faire le nettoyage. Un autre Master allait s'occuper de la femme, probablement en la forçant à oublier certaines choses, peut-être même en faisant en sorte qu'elle oublie son fils. A lui de voir.

Une fois en sécurité chez eux, ils prirent une longue douche chaude très câline, savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble et tout deux entiers. La nuit était presque achevée mais Arthur voulait absolument faire l'amour à sa Doll qui accepta sans rechigner, rougissant même un peu quand son Master lui confia son fantasme. Francis n'était pas du tout contre le réaliser de toute façon... Ça lui faisait envie à lui aussi. Le séchage eu lieu dans la chambre, la texture douce du coton des serviettes de bain devenant un nouvel accessoire pour procurer des caresses tendres sur la peau abîmée de l'autre. Leurs tignasses blondes étaient toutes ébouriffées de leurs séchages mais leurs mains vinrent malgré tout les emmêlées encore plus alors que leurs bouches se touchaient, s'unissaient en doux mais profonds baisers. Ils s'assirent sur le lit alors que leurs mains caressaient leur partenaire avec douceur et amour, de petits mots doux s'échappant de leurs lèvres par intermittence. Parenthèse amoureuse après les événements effrayants de la soirée.

Francis se laissait aller sous les attentions d'Arthur, soupirant, gémissant sous ce doux traitement que lui infligeait son amant. Son Master savait jouer à la perfection de son corps, celui-ci ne devenant qu'un instrument entre ses mains expertes qui savaient en tirer une mélodie harmonieuse, le poussant dans les aiguë ou dans les graves selon son bon vouloir. Et Francis obéissait à la moindre impulsion, satisfaisant son musicien avide de ses notes. Leur tempo s'accéléra peu à peu, changeant pour un rythme plus saccadé à mesure que les choses avançaient, se faisant plus chaudes, plus brûlantes. Après s'être mutuellement chauffés au point de ne plus pouvoir se retenir, Francis s'installa au dessus de son amant et les unit de lui-même, tirant de nouveaux sons de sa gorge. Leur passion faisait vibrer l'air alors que les hanches de la Doll commençaient à danser en synchronisation avec le bassin d'Arthur. Leurs voix se mélangeaient en un concerto soutenu par leurs soupirs tandis que leurs amour charnel montait crescendo, les approchant vivement du dernier mouvement, celui qui allaient les laisser sans voix et sans souffle mais le corps apaisé. Ils entamèrent cette mélopée finale main dans la main et les yeux dans les yeux, Arthur ne pouvant détacher son regard de la sirène enchanteresse qui se mouvait sur son corps et leur apportait tant de plaisir... Même lorsque la dernière note de leur partition retentit, aucun ne ferma les yeux pour ne pas rompre le charme.

Quand Arthur se réveilla le lendemain, il pu constater que si beaucoup de ses blessures avaient disparues, les autres étaient encore bien marquées sur sa peau bien que parfaitement refermées. Francis dormait à ses cotés et il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que si sa peau pâle était marquée de son amour, elle portait aussi les stigmates de la bataille... Pourquoi ne guérissaient-ils plus aussi rapidement qu'avant? Et si sa Doll était malade...? Le cadet Kirkland déglutit difficilement puis se leva pour se préparer et grignoter un petit quelque chose avant de prendre un rendez-vous avec le Puppeteer afin de tout tirer au clair. Ce vieil homme pourrait sûrement lui dire ce qui n'allait pas et le cas échéant, réparer sa création. Lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle à son compagnon, celui-ci eu le réflexe de caresser sa bague, comme pour se rassurer, avant de lui sourire avec douceur mais ce qui troubla son Master fut la lueur triste de son regard. Mais peut-être imaginait-il des choses...

- Sa vie arrive à son terme tout simplement. Il a remplit sa mission alors son corps rends les armes, je pensais qu'il t'en avait parlé.

- Quoi? Vous plaisantez?!

- Non, désolé. Il semblerait que c'était la limite que lui avait fixé Allistor lorsqu'il lui a ordonner de vivre pour tous vous protéger.

Roma lui avait annoncer ça platement comme si ce n'était rien de plus qu'une formalité alors qu'il buvait son verre de vin. Il ne pouvait pas réparer Francis, personne ne le pourrait. Son précédent Master avait fixé la fin de sa vie... Arthur avait un goût amer en bouche alors que la réalité venait de le frapper à nouveau de plein fouet. Il n'était pas le véritable Master de Francis et ne l'avait jamais été... Il n'avait été qu'un intermédiaire nécessaire. Francis avait toujours été la Doll de son frère au final et le resterait jusqu'au dernier jour. Le regard émeraude était brillant de larmes contenues quand il se leva à la rencontre des saphirs qui leurs faisaient face sans ciller.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit...?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas y croire...

- J'aurais pu t'aider!

- Tu ne peux rien faire mon lapin.

Le Master vacilla face au surnom alors qu'une tempête d'émotions et de sentiments contradictoires secouaient son être et son âme. Il avait envie de s'enfuir de cette pièce mais si il le faisait, il aurait l'impression d'abandonner Francis sans aucune chance de le revoir en vie. Mais en restant ici, il devait affronter la cruelle vérité sans flancher. Son partenaire l'aida à choisir en s'avançant vers lui afin de l'enlacer et le garder contre lui, le serrant dans une étreinte se voulant réconfortante. Il le serra en retour, ses doigts étant fortement agrippés aux vêtements de la Doll alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage, caché dans le cou de l'autre blond. Celui-ci le cajolait tout en fredonnant doucement. Comme avant, comme quand il était un enfant un peu turbulent qu'il fallait gronder pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse... Ces mots gentils avaient dorénavant un goût de cendres.

Hans tenait la main de Ludwig tandis qu'ils faisaient face au Puppeteer qui venait de leur demander quelque chose qui lui semblait invraisemblable mais la Doll à ses cotés semblait prendre les choses calmement comme si c'était normal. Il n'était pas Master et ne le serait jamais mais il comprenait les principaux rouages de ce monde étrange où les sentiments n'avaient parfois pas leur place.

- Vous voulez que Ludwig soit le substitut d'une autre Doll...?

- Exactement. La Doll en question est mal en point et pour ne pas rapprocher la date de sa disparition plus que nécessaire, le Master a demandé si une solution était possible.

- Vous voulez que je prenne sur moi les blessures de son Master afin qu'elle n'a pas à le soigner, exposa tranquillement Ludwig.

- En effet, c'est ce que j'attendrais de toi si tu y consens.

- Qui est cette Doll?

- Francis.

Le grand blond baraqué songea que cette année était décidément très dure pour ce camarade en particulier. Il ne pouvait ignorer le regard inquiet que Hans lui lançait pas plus que la main qui serrait la sienne mais... Il voulait être utile. Son amour avec l'étudiant était vraiment gratifiant mais le coupait de sa nature de Doll, ne pouvant soigner que les quelques blessures que s'infligeait par mégarde son compagnon ou en acceptant quelques petits services payés ici et là comme l'avait longuement fait Gilbert. Seulement...

- D'accord. J'accepte de le faire.

- Luddy!

- Ça ira, promis.

- Je vais pouvoir essayer sur toi une toute nouvelle formule ~ Et puis cette affaire ne durera qu'un mois, deux au maximum...

- C'est le temps qu'il lui reste?

- Environ, oui.

Hans n'était pas rassuré pour un sou mais que pouvait-il dire ou faire? Rien. Il n'était qu'un humain et n'avait pas de réel droit de parole dans ce monde fermé des Masters et Dolls. Il était simplement toléré et le savait grâce à la bonté du Puppeteer qui pouvait à tout moment ordonner à l'un des Masters de lui effacer la mémoire. Il y avait peu de chance pour que ça arrive mais la possibilité était là. Ses craintes s'apaisèrent quand un baiser léger et délicat fut posé sur ses lèvres. La douceur qui s'affichait à cet instant sur le visage si masculin de la création lui fit chaud au cœur car cet expression n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il se devait de soutenir l'être de papier quels que soit ses propres états d'âme.

Arthur, Francis, Ludwig et Roma s'étaient réunis dans le temple de ce dernier, tous étaient silencieux tandis que le chef suprême terminait ses préparations. Une fois fait, Arthur tendit la main et Ludwig la lui serra, attendant que le Master ne prononce les mots fatidiques.

- Moi, Arthur Kirkland Master of Spells désigne la Doll Ludwig comme étant le second réceptacle des dommages causés par mon utilisation des Spells, que ceux-ci lui soient transférés directement.

Le second lien de mit instantanément en place, causant une douce chaleur dans la poitrine de la Doll longtemps restée sans Master alors que Arthur ressentait juste une sorte de picoti. Mais aussitôt il reporta son attention sur Francis qui lui adressa un léger sourire malgré la jalousie qui le prenait aux tripes. Il ne pouvait que remercier son camarade de son aide et certainement pas faire une crise de possessivité envers son Master. Leur Master dès à présent. Quoique, pas réellement. Ludwig allait rester ici et non vivre avec eux dans des conditions qui ne regardaient que lui et marionnettiste ayant décidé d'expérimenter certaines choses pendant ce laps de temps particulier d'entre deux. Le couple rentra chez lui, laissant Roma libre d'opérer son expérimentation sur sa création qui ne rechigna pas. Ce n'était que pour deux mois maximum. Seul Hans allait lui manquer...

Attaché les bras en croix, un peu en hauteur, les jambes au dessus du sol et couvert de rubans ressemblant à des bandages quasiment de la tête aux pieds, Ludwig n'avait plus idée du temps passé dans cette salle obscure du temple. Les bandes de papier avait été enroulées autour de lui pour le protéger et le garder en bon état avait dit le Puppeteer. Ce chacal avait dû penser à utiliser cette technique depuis un long moment puisque les bandes étaient déjà toutes encrées et roulées comme de gros rouleaux de scotch, prêtes à l'emploi lorsqu'ils étaient entrés ici la toute première fois. Ne manquait plus que la proie. Lui, en l'occurrence. Seul l'un de ses yeux était visible sur tout son visage, les trois quart de son torse était emmailloté, ses bras l'étaient jusqu'aux bout des doigts et ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles. C'était ces mêmes bandes qui le maintenaient ainsi au dessus du sol. Comment? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'y avait pas de bruit ni de lumière ici. Pas de repères. Parfois son corps se tendait ou se contorsionnait à cause des dommages reçus de la part d'Arthur qui semblait ne plus se restreindre puisqu'il ne sentait plus les blessures dues en contrepartie mais l'invention de Roma faisait son effet et absorbait tout cela. N'empêche que sur le coup il sentait la douleur. Hans... Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu? Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Voir son visage, entendre sa voix lui permettrait de reprendre des forces parce que là, il se sentait doucement, lentement mais inexorablement sombrer dans les ténèbres...

Un bruit le sortit de sa léthargie, une heure, un jour, une semaine après sa dernière prise de conscience...? Ludwig n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le bruit continuait comme si quelqu'un frappait à une porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Il y avait des éclats de voix aussi. Sa voix. Hans. Un sourire se dessina sur ses trait fatigués et une chaleur salvatrice s'infiltra dans son être. Son Hans ne l'avait pas oublié. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et la lumière lui agressa la rétine pourtant il ne ferma pas l'œil, fixant l'étudiant qui s'approchait de lui au pas de course. Roma se trouvait juste derrière lui ainsi que deux autres personnes qui lui étaient inconnues mais qui, elles, restèrent devant l'entrée. Il sentit les mains du jeune homme parcourir sa peau à travers le papier, sentant même ses lèvres effleurer les siennes quand il se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Son créateur prit la parole et il tendit l'oreille pour l'écouter.

- Il voulait absolument te voir. J'ignore si c'était le bon choix mais bon...

- Luddy ça fait trois semaines que tu es ici!

- Presque quatre. Arthur s'excuse des désagréments il a eu beaucoup de missions compliquées ces temps-ci mais les choses devraient se calmer.

- Alors faites le sortir d'ici!

- Je ne peux pas Hans. Ludwig a accepté de servir le Master de Francis de cette manière jusqu'à ce qu'il... disparaisse.

- M-Mais... Vous avez vu dans quelles conditions vous le garder?!

- Ce n'est pas aussi inconfortable que ça semble l'être Hans. Il souffrirait beaucoup plus si il devait encaisser tout par lui-même hors d'ici. Je pense à la sécurité de toutes mes créations.

Le jeune homme serra les dents puis s'approcha de son aimé, caressant avec une tendresse pleinement amoureuse son visage avant d'enlacer le corps raidit, essayant de lui insuffler de la chaleur et toute l'affection possible. La Doll le ressentait parfaitement et ferma son unique œil visible, appréciant toutes les sensations que lui procuraient la personne qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Tout deux priaient pour ce que cette situation prenne fin mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à prier pour cela. Francis et Arthur eux-mêmes ne supportaient que très mal cet état de faits. Francis ne souhaitait pas mourir mais arrivait à se faire une raison, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait même plus être pleinement la Doll de son lapin adoré. Arthur quand à lui, oscillait entre le désespoir et la culpabilité.

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée d'avoir mit tant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre mais je voulais avancer dans ma co-écriture et surtout, j'étais un peu (beaucoup) noyée dans mes devoirs pour la fac.<p>

Normalement, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. J'admets être heureuse d'avoir réussir à conduire tout ça où je voulais et évidemment, je remercie tout ceux qui lisent et ceux qui commente, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Je vous aime!


End file.
